Happy Thoughts, Pixie Dust & a Little Lust
by Avila Naislin
Summary: I never believed in fairy tales. So why did I have to be unlucky enough to get sucked into one? And of course... there's always a twist...Warning, Mature Content.
1. 8:30 Flight to London

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. **

**A/n: **Not too much to say I guess, just read and review and enjoy. x

_There is a garden in every childhood, an enchanted place where colors are brighter, the air softer, and the morning more fragrant than ever again... I call it Neverland. When childhood dies, its corpses are called adults and they enter society, one of the politer names of hell. That is why we dread children, even if we love them, they show us the state of our decay._

I rummage through my bag, double-checking a list in my head and reassure my nerves I have my plane ticket. The last thing I needed was to not make the flight.

I sigh and sit back in my seat, watching the people around me. I knew them all – or at least the one's wearing a green tee with large yellow letters on it spelling Peace Corps, but they occupied most of the chairs near gate 64. I check my wristwatch again for about the sixth time in three minutes, the lack of time elapse not helping settle my anxiety.

"Rows 31 through 60 now board," said a pleasant voice overhead.

Many of the people around me stood up, smiling broadly as they pull out their passports and tickets, and head to board the plane. I give a feeble smile as my friend Amy walks by, who gives me an encouraging wink. That group slowly disappears, and the pleasant voice cuts through the silence in the terminal.

"Rows 61 through 90 now board,"

I take a deep breath and grab my bag, pulling out my passport and ticket along with everyone else. We start a line, slowly moving forward as each person hands the stewardess their ticket, and disappears into the plane. I finally reach the stewardess and hand her my ticket with shaking hands.

"Row 82, seat C," she reads. "Very well, you may go."

I quickly hurry away as the man behind me hands in his ticket. The plane was already filled with people, crammed together and waiting patiently for the rest to board. I hurry down one of the isles, noticing this plane is one of the massive "jumbo-jets" with six rows in the middle and four on either side. I hurry to the middle of the plane, where row 82 is. After cramming my bag in the overhead compartment, I look down to see my seat in between a man (who seemed to big to be allowed for such a small space) and my friend John.

I squeeze through, and sit between them, leaning closer to John as the man to my right is taking up his entire seat and half of mine.

"You alright?" John says softly, patting my hand.

I just nod.

I've been waiting for this day for about three years, ever since I joined the Peace Corps. The day I travel to Africa. There's only one small hitch – I'm absolutely-completely-horrified-utterly-totally-terrified of flying, and that's me under-exaggerating.

John seems to notice as the plane revs up its engine (now the last of the passengers on) and I start hyperventilating.

"You'll be ok," he says. "Just a quick plane ride and we'll be safe and-"

"Seven hours isn't quick, John!" I snap. "And that's only to London, that doesn't include the time to Afri-"

"Shush!" John laughs, putting a hand over my mouth. "Relax, ok? What could happen?"

I roll my eyes as the fat man gives a grunt in his sleep, his head lolling to the side and onto my shoulder.

Five hours in to the flight had severely proved how wrong John was. Apparently turbulence was an issue… a big issue.

"Do you want a drink?" John asks after the twentieth large bump in the past hour, causing me to grip the armrest tighter.

"Tob, your knuckles are white, you need to relax."

"I'm. Fine."

The plane gave another sickening jolt, bumping me out of my seat a few inches. I grab John's arm and squeeze while my heart is trying to break out of my chest.

"Tobi!" John yelled. "Good god, you're going to cut off my arm with that grip. It's just a bit of turb-"

But John stopped talking as the plane fell suddenly, lifting everyone out of their seats. If it weren't for the seat belts I would have hit the ceiling. After what seemed like eternity the plane leveled out and continued on its bumpy path. By this time I was having a complete heart attack.

"Tobi," John snapped as he tried to pry my fingers off his arm. "It's ok."

But I knew he was just saying that. I could see it in his eyes that he was worried, everyone was. Even the stewardess' looked scared. I looked over to my right, around the fat man who was muttering to himself in Italian, to the small window. All I could see was black, and small splashes of water as rain pelted the plane. A bolt of lighting streaked across the sky, lighting up the black and illuminating the wing of the plane as it flapped pathetically in the gale. It gave one large shutter then completely snapped off.

I screamed in horror but it was too late, the plane was plummeting down. We were falling faster, lifted completely out of out seats as the air masks were deployed, dangling in front of us like limp arms. A horrible crack drowned out all the screams for a moment, before a rush of air cascaded in. The plane had split in two.

Tears were streaming down my eyes as I screamed helplessly. This was it, there was no way of escaping it. I clutched John's arm and felt him cling back. We fell faster, and I felt myself slipping out of my seat belt's loose grasp. I clung onto John tighter but he had his eyes closed, mumbling prayers to himself. I slipped farther and farther out, and was so close to falling out of the plane completely.

"John!" I scream. But he couldn't hear me. No one could. My voice was drowned out by the hundreds of other screams and rush of wind. The half of plane I was in began to spin, and I was thrown out of my seat, tumbling down the isle and projected into the night, where the cold rain met me in full force. I watched in horror as I fell along side the plane, listening to the screams from inside.

I couldn't see how close I was to the ground; everything was black. Only the flickering lights from the cabin of the plane gave a small globe of light, allowing me to see the terrified faces inside, helplessly screaming. I close my eyes, unable to restrain the tears flowing from my eyes. I could still hear the screams from the people in the plane, the hollow sound of rain pelting the metal of the plane. I snap my eyes open as something softly touches my shoulder, to see a pair of bright green eyes starring down at me. I give a feeble gasp, and faint, the last things I hear are dying screams and the wind rushing in my ear… almost sounding like someone whispering, _I'll save you._

**A/n: I know that was short but hey, it's only the beginning. shrugs **


	2. A Welcome Feast

**A/n: **Alright I'm trying super hard to stay updated. Classes are killer, but that won't stop me! Anyways, thanks to all of you who reviewed. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I don't won any characters expect for Tobi.**

Light begins to shine on me, growing brighter as the minutes pass. A cool breeze hits my face, and brings with it the smells of morning dew, and trees. The sound of birds, more exotic than I've ever heard soon fill my ears, their songs fading in and out as they fly away. I slowly open my eyes to see a canopy of leaves above my head. It wasn't a normal canopy – like the kind you'd see in a forest – but thick branches intertwined in beautiful ivy and flowers of all colors. It was a patchwork of weaving leaves and flowers, vines and branches too perfectly patterned to be natural.

I turn away from the ceiling to see I'm not on a forest floor, but in a large bed in an open room. To my left where a wall should have been was screened off by thin green curtains, which were fluttering in the breeze. The floors were wooden, covered in thin, creeping ivy, which was making its way down the walls and around the floor. I push myself up, my hands sinking slightly in the soft mattress. I look down to see I'm wearing different clothes: a large green shirt, and brown baggy short. So where were my other clothes? I glance over the side of the bed to see my clothes in a pile on the floor, covered in grime.

Swinging my legs over the bed, I slowly stand up, the ivy under my feet feeling cool and soothing. As I walk across the room the leaves and ivy around me seem to groan and creek. I pull back the curtain and gasp to see I'm several stories high, at the top of what was a large tree house. Below, amongst the many thick branches of the massive tree were stairs, and pathways winding around the tree in a tangled mass. People were walking on the paths below, all dressed similarly, in dingy browns and green. A young boy walking on a bridge near my window catches my attention. He was pudgy, with shaggy blonde hair, and was carrying a bundle of sticks. As he passed he glances over and immediately jumps, dropping everything in his arms.

"Prisoner's awake! Prisoner's awake!"

I immediately back away from the window, slamming the curtains closed as others echo the boy's shouts.

I spin around the room, trying to think of what to do. I could run, but there were only two ways out – the window and the door. I had to idea where the door led and the window went to those jumbled paths where the people were.

I hurry over to the window again and peek through the curtains to see a black face staring back at me, its teeth barred and smeared in red paint. I scream, and stumble back, bolting to the door and flinging it open. A narrow, twisted stairway stood before me, leading down to somewhere unknown. Not looking back to see if the face came through the window I bolt down the stairs, ending up in a long hall with dozens of doors on either side. I tear down the hall, randomly picking a door and ran inside.

The room was dark, and empty of anyone else. I quickly hurry through it, spotting another door at the other side. The room was filled with swords upon swords, mounted on the walls, each glittering in the dim light. I slow to a walk as I look over all the blades, my dread mounting as I stop to look at one that curved at the end that looked disturbingly worn from use. I leave it, and continue down the long room, my throat drying as I pass a thick axe that had something like dried blood at the end of it's blade.

I get to the door at the other end and walk into another hallway, equally as long and confusing. But to my relief no one was here either. I hurry down, picking another door at random and thrust it open. The room was darker than the last, the walls here covered in many animal furs. I stumble through, but the darkness was making it impossible to see whether there was another door. I reach out my hands and feel something hard hit them, though it was soft, like it was covered in cloth. I press on it and discover it wasn't solid; maybe it was another animal fur. I press on it again and jump as it moves.

I stumble backwards seconds before a pair of hands jut out of the darkness, seizing my arms and pulling me close.

"You're awake," a voice whispers.

But I'm not listening. I shove the body as hard as I can, making then grunt in surprise, and release my hands. I bolt to the door, wrenching it open and sprinting out to the hall. Heavy thuds behind me meant whomever I had met in the dark was running after me. I glance back against my better judgment to see no one there.

I skid to a halt, and stare at the empty hallway in shock. How was that possible? I had definitely heard footsteps and there was most certainly someone in that room. Am I just going insane?

"There she is!"

I spin around to find a mob of guys standing at the other end of the hall, starring hungrily at me. One at the front (a small, red head with a bow and arrow in hand) was pointing at me, an evil smile plastered on his face.

"Get her!"

All at once they start charging. My stomach disappears as I see them all running at me. I turn to run the other way but collide into something hard, making me topple over.

"STOP!"

I open my eyes to see bare feet in front of me, covered in dirt. I slowly look up and see the person connected to them: a young man with auburn jutting out in all directions under a pointed green hat. He looked down at me, flashing a brilliant smile, and picked me up with ease. He brushed me off, then turned me to face the group who had clumped in the hall, watching excitedly.

"Boys," he yelled proudly. "This deserves a _feast!_"

The group roared in approval, many lifting the weapons into the air, or stamping their feet. This only made me feel queasier than I had been. Was _I_ the feast? Were they going to butter me up and put my on a spike… and… _roas_t me?

The guy next to me looped my arm in his, and began leading me away after all the boys who had sprinted away in delight. I glanced over to him, to find him beaming back at me.

"I'm glad you're awake," he said. "You were asleep for _ages_. We thought you were dead."

I stare at him, not sure how to take this. My lack of response didn't seem to bother him though, so he continued to lead me down winding, twisted stairs, a smile always on his face, until we finally got outside.

The sight outside the tree was beautiful. It was like I had stepped into a dream, and all my fears had vanished with it. Thick green trees blossomed with flowers of all kinds, in ever shade of the rainbow; exotic birds of paradise fluttered from the branches, their songs echoing into the day. The guy holding my arm let go, watching with a small smile as I gawked at the beauty. A bright pink bird glided off a branch, twittering happily as it circled around my head. It glided past one last time, its long tail feathers brushing against my cheek, before flying away into the trees. A grin spread across my face as I took a few steps forward, watching a tree nearby suddenly burst into a million flowers, the pedals raining down in the color of a rainbow.

"This place," I whispered, as if my voice may ruin the beauty. "It's beautiful, just like a dream,"

"It was made by dreams," the guy whispered in my ear.

I turned around to find him closer than I expected. He was smiling down at me, his bright green eyes almost shimmering like they were alive. He reached up, pulling a large pink tulip from a branch above, and then slowly placed it in my hair.

"Peter," he said.

"What?"

"My name," he said with a grin. "Is Peter."

"Oh," I say, feeling incredibly stupid.

"Yours?"

"My name?"

"Yes," he laughs.

"Tobi,"

Peter cocks an eyebrow at me, a grin playing on his lips. "Isn't that a boys name?"

"Not always," I say defensively.

Peter shakes his head, and laughs. "If you say so. Come on, let's eat."

Before I have a chance to argue, Peter takes up my arm again, and leads me away from the tree house, into the forest. It wasn't long before we reached the clearing, but the sun was already beginning to sink below the tree line. The clearing had been decorated with an array of lanterns strung up onto surrounding trees; a fire pit was in the middle, with a large animal on a spike, filling the space with a delicious aroma. As Peter leads the way into the clearing, all the guys there immediately shout in welcome.

I hesitate but Peter grabs my hand, forcing me to follow him towards the pit.

"Hiya, Pete!"

"Is the meat ready?" he asked.

The little chef nodded his head, grinning widely, his two front teeth missing. Peter smiled back, and nodded his head, before leaning over to me, and whispering, "Let's go get a seat near the fire before the good seats are taken."

I nod, wondering why he whispered it, when my thoughts are cut off by the little chef bellowing, "DINNER!!"

At once there was a mad rush as the boys circled around the fire, shoving each other over in order to get a better spot. The smaller ones were pushed easily aside, as the older ones pushed and elbowed everyone out of their way. The animal was quickly torn up and passed around, each boy tearing off chunks with their teeth and hands before passing it on. I watched an exceptionally small boy start tearing away the meat with his mouth, getting it wet with his slobber. I crinkled my nose in disgust, as the same meat is passed to another boy who starts slobbering on it just as much.

A young man next to me pokes in the side, as he tries to hand me a large mug filled with bubbling green liquid.

"Drink up!" He laughs delightedly.

The drink he handed me was already being gulped down enthusiastically by the rest. Peter was watching me expectantly, as I take the mug. Figuring it better not to be rude, I take a deep breath and take a gulp of the liquid. It burned on the way down, making me splutter slightly as Peter took the mug for his turn to drink. My head seemed to be vibrating, and expanding, as if something was trying to inflate me with helium.

The blond next to me slaps my back happily, leaning over to Peter and laughing, "I don't think she's much of a drinker, eh?"

Peter chuckled, and nodded in agreement. "We'll get her used to it in no time."

"What was in that?" I ask, while trying to focus my blurry vision.

Peter and the blond grin. "Just a bit of rum," the blond says.

"And a special little some thing we use here." Peter finishes with a wink.

I open my mouth to ask what exactly that "little something" was, but was cut off by Peter banging his mug on the ground, and shouting for attention.

"Lost boys! He yelled, standing up to get everyone's attention. "I'd like you all to meet out newest lost boy – Tobi!"

There were many sniggers with the applause that followed. I slouch a little as I notice one boy nearby mouth to his friend, "Isn't Tobi a boy's name?"

"She'll be staying with us, so be nice." Peter said. "That's an order."

A few of the boy's faces fell dissapointedly. Peter sat back down, and handed me a leg of meat.

"No thanks," I say, trying passing it on.

"You aren't hungry?" Peter asks with a mouthful of food. He takes another bite of meat, before continuing. "'ow come you 'on't want 'ood?"

I shrug. Peter shakes his head, ripping a piece off and tried to hand it to me.

"Eat it!"

I shake me head and try to push it away but Peter leaps on me, shoving the food into my mouth. The boys begin to shout and laugh as Peter dusts his shirt off dramatically, then bows to applause. I push myself off the ground, chewing the massive about of food. To my surprise, the meat was delicious. It wasn't like any meat I had had before, but the flavor seemed to fill every part of my mouth, and the warm meat rolling down my throat made my hunger grow.

"More?' Peter laughs, slowly extending a leg of meat.

I grab it and rip a piece off with my mouth, the savory flavor immediately filling my head. Several of the boys around me double over with laughter. Peter slaps me on the back, laughing,

"Knew you'd come 'round."

After several more mouthfuls of meat, I can't eat any more and pass it on. By now most of the boys are full, and had retired to lying on the backs, watching the stars above, or talk to their friends. I watched the large fire pit burn for several minutes, letting the warmth and light wash over me and slowly put me into a trance. Peter stretched his arms, giving a big yawn.

"Hey Tobi," he sighed, falling onto his back. "If you could be anything in the world, what would it be?"

I pull out of my trance, and look at him. He wasn't looking at me but up to the sky, his green eyes twinkling as they reflected the stars.

"I dunno," I say. "I always wanted to be a musician when I was little."

"I'd be a tiger," Peter said. "With big fangs that could bite through anything."

He glanced over at me, a grin spread on his face as he put his hands behind his head. "Lay down, won't ya? Relax."

I roll my eyes, but fall onto the ground nonetheless. It was softer than I expected. The dirt wasn't cold or hard, but more like a blanket, soft and warm. Sleep starts to creep over me as I stare up at the millions of stars, the warmth of the fire washing over me and the taste of the meat still playing on my lips.

"You seem happy," Peter whispers.

"I am," I whisper back.

"Good." Peter whispers, so softly it was almost like the wind talking.

"Good," I sigh, and close my eyes happily.

**A/n: Cool, so that's part two. I hope you all enjoyed. Remember to R&R. I always appreciate it, it makes me want to write more. :**


	3. Afternoon on the Beach

**A/N: Hey guys, firstly I want to apologize for this taking so long. I've been mad busy with school, because my professors think its funny to assign huge projects all at the same time. But thank Heaven for spring break, am I right? Anyways, a big thank you to all of you who have reviewed. **

I woke up in the same place I did before, in an ivy-covered room that shimmered in light. I was beginning to doubt whether I was even awake, and if everything that had happened was a dream. The night before seemed like such a blur of colors and noise, I could scarcely remember it. All the faces blended together, and none had names. For a moment I almost forgot my own.

I get out of bed, and walk out of the room, through the twisted, winding stairs to the hall.

"Oh good, you're up,"

An arm links with mine and begins to steer me towards the first door. I look over to see a young man a bit taller than me. He had jet-black hair that stuck up in every direction, olive skin, and warm brown eyes. He cracked a smile at me, as he led the way into the kitchen.

"You sleep a lot, you know," he said with a thick British accent.

"Who are you?" is all I'm able to come up with.

"Don't remember, eh? S'right, just call me Bear."

"Bear?" I giggle.

"Tha's right, Bear. 'Cause I'm like a bear, see? Jus' like a girl, you are, no brains."

"Now wait just a second-"

"Tobi!"

Another pair of hands replaced Bear's, shoving me into a seat at the end of the table. Another guy was sitting in front of me, grinning widely.

"Glad to see you're up! Here, have some breakfast."

He shoved a plate across the table, filled with the strangest fruit I'd ever seen. I pick up one that was bright pink with green swirls across it.

_You've got to be kidding me,_ I think. _Some one pinch me, I'm dreaming._

"What's wrong, not hungry?" he asks.

"Er, no, I am…" I look back at the fruit and try not to show my disgust. "What exactly did you say this was again?"

"Breakfast."

"Of course…" _How stupid of me._

I hold my breath and take a bite. The juice floods into my mouth and I moan in amazement.

"This is delicious!" I say, taking a giant bite.

"Of course it is." He says. "Everything here is perfect."

"That's not arrogant," I laugh through my mouthful.

"It's not, it's true. Everything here _is_ perfect."

I roll my eyes and go back to the fruit in my hand.

"Oye, Peter, the seagulls are back!" yelled a blond boy from the window. Peter nodded, and the blond bounded away through the trees.

"Are you full?" Peter asked.

"Um, not really-"

"Great!" He jumped over the table with amazing lightness, and grabbed my arms, pulling me away from the food to the large window. He put one arm around my waist, and jumped through the window onto a large branch on the other side.

"What are you doing!" I scream, frantically trying to push him off me. "Put me back!"

"The seagulls are back," he said excitedly.

"So, they're just birds."

Peter made a tisk, tisk noise. "Where's your sense of adventure, Tobi?"

"It died a long time ago," I say, as I try to reach out for another branch so I can climb back into the tree house.

"Well that just won't do," he laughed. "And _where_ are you trying to run to?"

I had grabbed another branch and was trying to use it to shimmy back to the window. Peter just laughed again, and tapped the tree gently.

"Mind helping out?"

I stopped in horror, as the tree seemed to quiver in response. The branch I had been holding onto began to drift away from me, while another pushed me back to Peter.

"The tree's alive!" I screamed as I fell into Peter's arms.

Peter just laughed. "Well, all tree's are alive."

I push myself out of his arms, and cross my arms. Peter pat's the tree in thanks, before leaning against its thick branch.

"Don't me a smart ass,"

"Who's being a smart ass," he laughs. "It's true."

I roll my eyes.

"Enough talking, that's boring! Let's go with the others to see the seagulls."

"You go ahead, I'll stay-"

"You can't stay!"

"Why not?"

"I won't let you."

"Oh that's reeeeal mature."

"Wha's that?"

"What you aren't."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Good. Why don't you think about it, and I'll just climb back to the kitchen and let you play with the birds?"

I tap the closest branch to me, and yell, "Hey! Tree! Put me back!"

The tree didn't move.

"Hellooooo! Ugh, stupid plant-"

A branch came swinging down from above, knocking me sideways. I topple off the branch and plummet to the ground. I scream as I fall through the tree, the branches cutting at me. I close my eyes as I see the ground feet away, but the horrible pain never comes. I just fall into something soft that embraces me tightly. Someone is chuckling.

I open my eyes to see Peter looking down at me happily.

"Wha-wha—"

"You really shouldn't insult the tree," he laughed. "She doesn't like it."

I look up to see where I had been standing, several stories up. So how had Peter managed to catch me? I look back to him to see him still staring at me, his bright green eyes twinkling in delight.

"Can we go now?"

"Fine," I sigh. "Put me down, I can walk."

"Walk?" he says disgustedly as he puts me down.

"Yes, walk. Why what were you going to suggest? Flying?"

"Yeah,"

"Of course you would."

Peter shakes his head. "You're very confusing. I've never met anyone like you."

"Well I've never met anyone like you. Honestly, what are you, 18?"

Peter opens his mouth to respond but I don't let him. I put my hand over his mouth and just shake my head.

"I don't even want to know. Let's just go. Maybe I can figure out where I am, and find a phone."

"A phone?"

"Yeah, so I can call someone to take me home. By the look of these trees I'd say where somewhere near Africa, right? Maybe the plane just got a bit off course."

Peter opens his mouth again but I quickly just take up his hand, and say, "C'mon, let's go."

He shrugs and starts leading the way.

The forest was much thicker than I had imagined. We had been walking for almost an hour and I was starting to think flying would be have been faster, though how we'd of managed that I could only guess. The entire time we walked Peter talked…and talked… and talked. He seemed endless in topics. First was the time he fought the two-headed Dodo bird on the southern end of the island, then after how he and Nibs roasted it with some girl named Lily. Then he started talking about how made the flute and could win any game he played – because apparently he had made every game existed.

"Really? So do you know how to play strip poker?" I ask.

He just looks at me quizzically, then started talking about one time how he had chased Bear up a tree, and that's how he got the name. He laughed, pulling a giant leaf out of the way, and saying excitedly,

'We're here!"

I follow him onto a gorgeous beach. The shore was litter free white sand, with crystal blue waters crashing rhythmically onto the shore. Peter sighs happily and starts heading toward an outcrop of rock jutting out of the clear water. Large birds were flying around it, trying to find a place to perch. I lag behind, letting the water wash over my feet. The water was smooth and warm, and so clear I could see the colorful fish swimming farther out.

"Hurry up! Before all the good seagulls are taken!" Peter calls.

"What-" I start to ask, but he grabs my arm and starts dragging me at a run towards the rocks.

As we reached the bottom of the rocks, I see many of the other guys there already at the top of the rocks.

"About time you got here!" called a scraggly red head.

"Shut up Nibs! We're here, aren't we?" Peter yelled back.

"Yeah, yeah, just hurry up, would ya!"

"How are we supposed to get up there?" I ask, realizing there really wasn't a way to climb it. The rocks were slick from the water, and had no ledges to climb on. But Peter had vanished.

"Peter?"

"Up here!"

I look up to see him yards above me at the top of the rocks, waving happily. How did he get up there so quickly!

"Aren't you coming up?"

"How?"

"Just f-" but the guy Nibs had quickly pulled Peter away from the cliff.

I cross my arms impatiently.

A gust of wind rushed past me as a massive shadow blotted out the sun for a moment. I gasp to see a giant grey bird feet above me, its black beady eye glaring down at me at it beats its massive wings toward the rocks. It began to rise, slowing as it reached the top. A scream broke the noise of the birds beating wings as a blur of green sprang from the rocks. The bird screeched, flailing its wings madly.

I clamp my hands to my mouth, watching the bird plummet, skim the ground and rise, then fall again. It began to skim the water again, giving me a second to glimpse Peter riding between the giant bird's wings. He was waving his hat in the air, and hollering loudly as it skimmed the water, and rocketed up again in attempts to buck Peter off. But no matter what Peter hung on. He dug his heels into its side as it began to slow, and to my amazement it slowly drifted down. It landed with a dull thud on the beach, its beady black eyes bearing down onto me.

"Hop on!" Peter said excitedly.

I let out a snort of laughter. "You've got to be joking."

'No," he held out his hand to help me up.

"There is _no_ way I'm getting on a giant seagull." I take a step back as I look at the bird's eye again. "What if I fall off-"

"You won't,"

"How do you-"

"Tobi! Trust me, ok? If you fall off, I'll catch you."

I look up to Peter, a serious expression on his face as he stretched out his hand. I sigh, looking up at his determined face before taking his hand. He immediately squeezed mine and hoisted me onto the back of the seagull.

"Hold on tight," he said then kicked hard into the bird.

It squawked loudly, and bounded into the air with one jump, its massive wings pounding. I quickly grab Peter around the waist as the bird rises. The shore began to shrink away with each large beat of the bird's wings. I clutch Peter a little harder (which caused him to chuckle) as the bird slowly flattened out, and began to drift lazily on an air current. Peter gently pried my arms off him, and turned to face me.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think I'm terrified beyond all reason!"

Peter just laughs. "Not about the bird," he points over my shoulder.

I slowly turn to see a beautiful paradise below me; the trees of every color bloomed with gold flowers, and birds of paradise soared in flocks, singing their beautiful songs. It was completely breath taking. But as I looked, a creeping horror began to overwhelm me.

"It's an island," I said slowly.

Peter said nothing.

"It's an island!"

"What did you think it was?" Peter laughed.

My mouth felt dry, I could feel my insides twisting, and a burning sensation in my eyes as tears threaten to show. It's an island, _an island!_ How am I going to get home? How is anyone going to know where I am? Am I the only survivor?

I bit my bottom lip, and took a deep breath. Ok, think positives, positives. There are natives, that's nice. And the speak English and don't live in caves. So far they don't look like cannibals…

I quickly glance over to Peter who was humming softly, looking sleepily into the clear blue sky.

Ok, I think. He seems ok.

"You ready to go back?" Peter asked.

I look over to him to see he's swinging his legs back over, ready to kick the bird so they could land.

"Ok," I say. "But can we go slowly-"

Peter kicks into the bird, which immediately plummets. I scream and cling onto him. The ground gets closer and closer and the bird doesn't seem to be making any attempt to slow, and for a moment I was sure it had died. But it unfolded its wings and slowly began to circle the last 100 yards, before making a soft landing.

Peter casually hops off like what we just went through was as normal as breathing.

"C'mon Tob," he laughs, reaching up and prying me down. "you alright?"

"F-fine,"

"K good."

He starts to march back towards the rocks where some of the other boys were. I walk behind, complete devastation overwhelming me. How was I going to get home or tell someone to save me? I was on stuck an island filled with nothing but boys between the ages of 16– 20….

I stop in my tracks as the thought hits me, watching Peter's back. I was stuck on an island with only guys…

**A/N: Ok that's it I hoped you liked it. I'd really appreciate reviews. It's just so nice to hear how you guys like it. :D**


	4. The Secret of Neverland

Peter glanced over his shoulder and raised his eyebrows quizzically

**A/N: **Alright! I finally got another chapter up, hoo-rah! I know it's been a while, but that's what happens when finals take over your life. I feel like my brain has been sucked out by zombies. But thank heaven for summer break! Am I right!? Well, for all you who are still in school/working/whatever, keep chugging! Chu can do iiiit! Anyways, thanks to all of you who reviewed. It really keeps be writing. Now, onto the story!

--

Peter glanced over his shoulder and raised his eyebrows quizzically. I seemed stuck in the sand, my legs frozen in mid stride.

"Tobi, what are you doing?" Peter yelled.

But I wasn't listening. My mind was miles away, flooding with horrible thoughts. I was on an island, _an island!_ It was like I fell into a horrible nightmare I'd never be able to wake up from. There was no chance of escape. Ok, think, think. What are my options… I could build a boat… Ha, who was I kidding. I couldn't even build a raft let alone a boat. Well, I mean I could, but it would definitely sink…but what was I going to do! I should be in Africa (where I _volunteered_ to be stranded for three years!) The worst part is no one will know I'm missing!! I was going to be gone for three years! How would my friends know if I was in Africa or… or….

"Tobi!"

I jump in surprise to see Peter standing in front of me, his hands on either shoulder. His face was close, those bright green eyes staring at me intensely. His sudden closeness made me nervous. His hands on me were making my stomach churn and my heart feel like it might explode out of my chest. Peter smiled, his brilliant white smile making my knees weaken.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Y-yeah," I manage to blurt out.

He smiled again, squeezing my shoulders gently and then walked away. I remained standing there, letting the salty water wash over my feet. I watched Peter's back, his tight green shirt showing his muscles.

"Oye! You goin' to stand there all day?" Bear calls as he runs past me.

I shake my head, and begin to follow him.

"Wait up," I yell.

Bear doesn't stop, but slows to a jog, allowing me to catch up. He shakes his head as I reach him, muttering something that sounded a lot like, "girls". I decide to just ignore it.

"Bear, if this is an island, how did you get here?"

Bear cocks an eyebrow quizzically, but answers anyways. "Peter."

"Peter brought you here? Well then how did he get here?"

Bear shrugs.

"You don't _know!?"_

"Not really, calm down! The faeries, I think. Alright?"

I give a short snort, and say, "No, seriously."

"Seriously,"

I stare at Bear, whose face remained blank.

"Fine don't tell me."

I look ahead to see Peter standing near the shore with the red head Nibs. We reach them, and Bear immediately challenges Nibs in skipping rocks. I quickly tap Peter on the shoulder before he decides to play along. He looks at me and smiles.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." He winks, and begins to turn towards Nibs and Bear but I run in front of him, and hold my hands out to stop him.

"Something else, then."

He sighs, quickly glancing over his shoulder longingly.

"Please," I say.

He looks back at me with those emerald eyes and nods. "What is it, Tob?"

"How did you get here?"

"The faeries," He starts turning away again but I grab his arm.

"Peter, I'm serious!"

"So am I,"

"Faeries? Was that the name of the boat?"

Peter gives me a look of complete confusion.

"You can't expect me to believe you got here by… faeries! Give me something realistic, honestly. Good lord, you're not Peter Pa-"

But before I finished the word the shock of what I said was done. My mouth dropped and my eyes were glued to him: his orange-brown hair, the green clothes, the smile…He perfectly fit the profile!

_My god! I'm loosing my MIND!_

Peter grinned, placing his hands on his hips.

_Oh my god… he's doing the Peter Pan pose!!_

"No!" I say sharply. "It's a coincidence. There's no… no way!"

Peter cocked an eyebrow quizzically at me as I started pacing in circles. I stopped in front of him, staring up at that charming face.

"Where are we?" I say slowly, dreading the answer but needing to know all the same.

"The beach,"

"No, what…" I take a deep breath. "What is the name of this place… this island?"

Peter stares at me as if somehow it was a trick question, then says slowly, "Neverland."

Peter doesn't seem to care about my reaction. He makes sure I'm not going to ask him any more questions, then happily turns to Bear and Nibs.

_Neverland? How can that be possible? It can't. _I reassure myself. _It's a silly story, and Peter (if that's even his real name) is obviously suffering from schizophrenia. _

"Peter! The twins just caught a giant pig!"

Nibs, Bear and Peter immediately drop their rocks, and spin around to where a guy is standing at the edge of the forest. Without hesitation Nibs and Bear bolt toward the forest. Peter begins to run, but realizes I'm not following, and spins around. I was too focused on the blue horizon in front of me and the fact that I was stuck on an island with psychos. In fact, I didn't even hear the boys yelling. Peter runs up to me and grabs me around the middle, which snaps me out of my pity party.

'What are you doing!" I yell.

"We don't have time to walk back to the tree house." He says half dragging me along the beach.

"Peter, I'm sure they'll save us some -"

In one swift scoop I was in his arms as Peter leaps up and we were suddenly in the air, the trees far below us. I scream, wrapping my arms around his neck as we skim along the treetops.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!"

I can feel Peter's chest silently heaving with laughter. I slowly open one eye, and gasp, subconsciously tightening my grip.

"Tobi, if you squeeze anymore I won't be able to breathe."

I look up, and am surprised to see how close our faces are. Peter glances down at me, his eyebrows raised. Reluctantly, I loosen my grip. He smiles, and tightens his grip around me.

"Still don't believe?" he whispers in my ear.

I look up to him, and feel my face begin to burn as I blush.

In no time we're at the tree house, swarming with commotion. Peter sets me down gently, before bounding off to tackle the nearest boy for some meat. The flight had destroyed my appetite. In fact, I think I lost my sanity back at the beach.

"Tobi Harrington, I'm assuming?"

All at once a little figure of a person was hovering before me. I blink a few times, but the stoic person was still there, so I figure I might as well respond.

"That's me." I reply. "And who are-"

"Tinker Bell," the person cuts in.

I raise my eyebrows in surprise. This was by no means the same Tinker Bell in the Disney movie. There wasn't a yellow light shimmering around her petite body, and golden hair. The faerie I saw had green skin, an angular face with large, black eyes and green hair that looked like vines. She stood (or hovered) about a foot tall. She folds her arms, as she looks me over with a disgusted face.

"We need to talk," she says, her voice nothing like beautiful chimes.

Before I have a chance to answer (the roasting meat starting to call me to the tree house) she signals for me to follow her, and begins to fly away from the tree house. I sigh, and follow, hoping this faerie won't lead me to my death (if the pretty Disney Tinker Bell tried to kill Wendy I can only imagine what a Tinker Bell that looks like a banshee could do).

She doesn't lead me far though. She stops at a large tree, and sits on a lower branch, watching me duck under then lean against the trunk. The sound of the boys back at the tree house is still audible, and the light from the lanterns gave a dim light where Tinker Bell led me. She sighs, as I look up curiously at her, wondering what she wants with me away from everyone else.

"So, you're the girl," she says.

I shrug. "I guess so."

"I bet you have _lots_ of questions."

"I do!" I say excitedly, glad to see someone that seems 'normal' (which was ironic enough, saying it about a one foot tall faerie) to talk to.

Tinker Bell just nods, and leans back, her leathery brown wings slowly flapping, as she waits to hear what I want to know.

"Well, for one," I start. "Why is Peter so _old!_ I thought he was supposed to be ten, or something._"_

To my surprise, Tinker Bell smiles. "Well, in order to answer that, I think there are a few other things you need to know."

She glances over her shoulder, then turns back to me and asks, "Tobi, do you know what Neverland is?"

"Um… an island?"

Tinker Bell rolls her eyes. "Besides that."  
I shrug.

"Alright let me rephrase it. What is Neverland made of?"

I bite my bottom lip thinking this time before I answer. Was this a trick question? What is Neverland made of?... Somehow I don't think trees and dirt is the right answer. What did Peter say in those movies?...

"Children's dreams?" I finally say.

Tinker Bell nods. "Now, let's think about how children act?"

"They play dolls, and pirates, and stuff,"

Tinker Bell shook her head. "Not any more."

"What else would they do?"

"Think about what is in your world now. What has changed over the past 100 years?"

"There's um… technology, I guess. Yeah, we have TV's and the internet and-"

"And what does that allow children to do?"

And then it hit me where she was going with this. All the technology – the TV, computers, video games – it all allowed children to grow up too fast. Society was polluting their minds.

"They aren't children anymore," I say.

"Exactly," She says. "So…"

"So… if Neverland is made of children's dreams… and – and children are growing up sooner, then um… then Neverland would reflect that?"

Tinker Bell smiles and nods.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Tinker Bell sighs. "There hasn't been a visitor here for years, and a girl for even more. Neverland isn't a magical get-a-way it used to be. I'm telling you this because this isn't about pirates and Indians anymore. Neverland, unfortunately, is under control to what young people want and" she sighs heavily, "what they want has changed… a lot."

"So… if they're aren't pirates and Indians anymore, what is?"

"Oh, the pirates and Indians are still here. But to answer your first question, 'why is Peter so old,' let me ask you, what do girls want?"

I shrug and think back to when I was a young teen. Boys sure were a hot topic.

"Boys," I answer.

Tinker Bell just nods. Obviously, she wants me to figure this out on my own. Alright, lets think this out then. Girls think of boys a lot, obviously. And… children are growing up faster so… so…

"Wait a minute!" I gasp. "Are you trying to tell me…"

"You've just walked into an island of erotic fantasies."

My mouth falls open as I stare at the faerie. She can't be serious!!

"I- I… you can't… I mean – it …I-"

"The reason I am telling you this is not for you," Tinker Bell snaps. "Or because I think it's funny. It's because those boys don't understand. Now that you are here all the accumulated lust from all the years of poisoned dreams are going to start coming out, all because you're here. And _you_ have to make sure _not_ to hurt them."

"Me? Me!" I laugh. "The way you're going on it sounds like a mass of sexually frustrated boys! How could _I_ hurt them-"

Tinker Bell launched off the branch and flew into my face, her green body bursting in a bright green light. Her black eyes seemed to be ready to pop out of her little head.

"_Don't_ try me!" she yelled, jabbing her little finger into my nose.

With that she flew away in a blur of green light, leaving me alone and feeling shell-shocked. After a minute of standing in the dim light, my legs began to get feeling in them again and started carrying me back to the tree house.

_An island of erotic fantasies… _

What have I gotten myself in to?

--

**A/n:** Well, that's it folks. Please remember to review. I love the love (it's inspirational, don't ya know!).


	5. What's Dinner With Out Dancing?

**A/N: **Hey, thanks to everyone who's been reading. I tried to put a new one out quickly so I hope you all like it. Also, there's a dance scene in this chapter, so I felt to help you along I added a link: /watch?vRSRunZikgsM. It's salsa, so if you aren't familiar with the sound of dance, click and enjoy (of use it as a story enhancer haha). It might help you get an idea of the sexy I'm talking about here. :D

.

.

.

I drag my feet into the kitchen where all the boys were gorging on the food. As soon as I walk in all the boys freeze. I stop in mid step and stare at them, they back. Many of the boys have food hanging out of their open mouths, some leaning over the table with plates of food in their hands. My mouth falls open slightly in amazement while Tinker Bell's words are screaming in my head. At the end of the table Peter had jumped to his feet, standing rigidly. He glances over to his left where Nibs is sitting. With one quick shove Peter pushes Nibs out of the seat and onto the floor while pulling the chair out.

"Please, sit." Peter says.

"Nibs was sitting-"

"No I wasn't." Nibs says quickly, taking another seat at the end of the table.

I glance around at all the guys still staring silently at me. I slowly walk to the chair and take a seat, all the while the guy's eyes following me. Peter pushes in my chair, then quickly sits in his to stare at me as I sit. The situation went from uncomfortable to awkward as fast as you can do the "awkward turtle". I try to ignore the 20+ guys staring at me and reach for the closest plate of food.

"Here, here," says Charlie, a blond to my right. "Let me help you with that."

"No, you don't have to,"

But Charlie snatches the plate from my hand and starts dishing it onto my plate. I glance down to the plate almost spilling over with the orange food, but Charlie doesn't seem to notice – he's too busy staring at me.

"Charlie, that's enough."

He breaks away from looking at me, and quickly stops dumping all the food on my plate.

"Sorry," he says quickly. "Let me fix that."

"No! It's fine."

Charlie frowns and sits back in his chair. The rest of the boys are still staring at me, all in the same position they froze in when I first walked in.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I ask.

It was like a curse was broken. Noise and laughter erupt, along with clanking of plates and the fight over plates of food. My mouth falls open slightly in amazement. It was like they were completely under my control!

From the corner of my eye I notice Bear staring at me. I turn to look at him across the table and quickly smile at him. He winks back.

_Oh good Lord._

He starts to lean across the table towards me, but I quickly grab a plate of purple fruits from Peter and busy myself with them as long as I can. The last thing I want is Bear flirting with me… and then dealing with Tink's rage.

.

.

When the food was finished the boys settled to talking. I lean back and pat my stomach happily. I had successfully avoided any awkward conversations and eaten my weight in fruit and meat. As we start spreading ourselves around the room, one of the younger boys, maybe around 14, jumps up onto a table, dragging a chair and a guitar with him. He places the chair on the table and sits on it, before tenderly placing the acoustic guitar on his knee.

"What's he doing?" I ask Peter.

"Oh, you'll like this." He replies back. "Come on,"

He takes my hand and pulls me closer to the table. The boy with the guitar begins to play a beautiful Spanish tango, his thin fingers working nimbly over the seven strings. At the first note he stuck my heart felt like it melted. The music was so exotic; all I wanted was to be swept away in the arms of a prince.

In stead there was Peter.

As the music went on Peter's hands wound them around my waist, pulling me closer to him. By the time I realize it, he was already holding me tightly against his body. I look down to see his strong muscular arms wrapped around me. My heart flutters at the thought of how close our bodies are pressed together (the closest we've ever been) but I quickly push it away. I glance up to Peter ready to tell him off for thinking it was ok to touch me. But when I glance back and see his sparkling green eyes staring back all my thoughts vanish. He smiles sweetly, causing little dimples in his cheeks to appear. We're so close I can feel his breathe on my neck. That warm breath that sends chills down my spine.

_No!_ I tell myself firmly.

I grip his arms and pry them off me. He looks down at me quizzically, but I just take a large step away, focusing my attention on the guitarist. The music doesn't help, however. The romantic Spanish tango just makes me want to fall in love.

"Excuse me,"

I jump in surprise – not by the voice but by the fact that one of the guys said excuse me – and turn to find Bear standing next to Peter (who had a sour look on his face).

"Tobi," Bear says, extending a hand. "Would you care to dance?"

My mouth drops open at this question. I glance over to Peter, whose sour expression had worsened, to Bear's hand, up to Bear, back at Peter, then back to Bear. His confident smile had dimmed slightly. Despite Tink's warning and Peter's annoyed look, I couldn't help say yes. I take Bear's hand and nod. He immediately grins, and grips my hand, pulling me into his arms.

Just as the solo guitarist finishes the slow tango, he starts a quick salsa, while several other boys join in with maracas and a bongo. Bear's grin widens at he starts to dance.

To my amazement, he was good! No, he was _GREAT_! He stepped in time, and swung his hips in the most hot-thrusting-passionate-hispanic-babymaking way. It was like he was a professional dancer.

Bear swung me out, then spun me back in, placing his hand on my hip and pulling me back into him. A giant grin spread across my face as I danced. I could see his hips thrusting, his well toned arms flex as he dances, and his smile (that seemed to get straighter and whiter) that spread from ear to ear. He pulled me close at a lull in the music, our faces inches apart.

Some one taps me on the shoulder as Bear starts leaning closer. I tear my eyes away from Bear to Charlie, the blonde, who is beaming at me.

"May I cut in?" he asks.

_Wow, when did they all become so polite?_

I can feel Bear grip my hand tighter, but I say yes and pry myself away from him into Charlie's arms. Charlie – a tall guy who looked around 17 had straight blonde hair that almost covered his eyes, warm brown eyes, and a toned body (like every guy here) – happily puts his arms around my waist and begins dancing just as well as Bear.

As he spins me out I notice more of the Lost Boys are watching now, most eagerly staring at me. Charlie pulls me into his arms again, and thrusts his hips into mine. My heart leaps as I realize he's "well equipped".

"You have beautiful eyes," he whispers in my ear.

Charlie spins me out again, but another hand grabs mine before Charlie has a chance to pull me back. It's Nibs.

Not bothering to ask permission he pulls me into his arms and starts dancing. He spins me out and another hand grabs me. The next thing I know I'm in the arms of a tall black haired guy, then Charlie again, then a brunette, a red head, Bear, a skinny blonde, Nibs, a short one, tall one, one with curly hair, freckles.

Finally, while dancing (more like being pulled around at this point) with Bear again Peter stands up and walks over. Bear stops and turns to Peter and nods his head.

Peter smiles at me and extends a hand, asking softly, "May I?"

_Again with the politeness!_

But those green eyes are irresistible. I smile and take his hand. Peter grips it tenderly and pulls me toward him, then glances over his shoulder to the musicians and nods. They begin to play a slow tango.

Peter begins to lead me in the dance, his body always close to mine, pressing against it. He runs his hand down my back, grips it, turns me in his arms, making sure I feel _all_ of him. The Lost Boys stood around and watched us dance. So many eyes always make me uncomfortable.

Peter must have noticed. The hand on my back pulls me closer to him as he leans forward, so he can whisper, "There's nothing but you and me right now."

The heat of his breath of my neck sends shivers down my spine. I breathe in deeply and can smell him – the smell of nature. He dips me slowly, allowing my long hair to sweep the floor briefly before pulling me back up to him. I close my eyes and allow myself to be taken away. Our movements fall into sync, like it was rehearsed. He would slowly grind against me, glide a hand down my back as I move to the music, raising my hands, and running them through his hair.

The music stops. No one claps but shifts anxiously. It took a moment for me to realize Peter and I weren't the only one's in the room. When I finally look away, all the Lost Boys stare back, most with large grins on their face.

Peter steps away from me, causing me to feel cold and alone. He places his hands on his hips and yells, "ATTENTION!"

All at once the guys snap to attention, for once their eyes locked on Peter instead of me. Peter marches around them with complete authority. To my relief, it seems like they hadn't lost everything about who they used to be.

"Dinner's over. Dismissed!"

The boys relaxed and began to break up, most leaving the kitchen back outside or to other rooms. When Peter's satisfied he turns to me with a large grin on his face, and takes my hand in his.

Without a word he to leads me up the stairs where the rooms are, making sure his hand is tightly holding mine. Any common sense or hesitation was left in the kitchen, trapped by salsa and exotic dancing. My heart's beating starts to race fast, as I think of what he has planned.

_Now that you're hear all their accumulated lust from all the years of poisoned dreams are going to start coming out…You've just walked into an island of erotic fantasies._

Peter glances back at me and smiles. He pushes the closest door to us, and leads me in. He takes my other hand and whispers, "Close your eyes."

I stare at him for a moment then quickly around the room. It was one I've never been in, but it had the same layout as mine: a bed, and large section of a wall open to the cool night.

"Peter, I-"

"Shh," he says, pressing a finger against my lips. "Trust me."

I slowly reach up and take his hand away from my lips. He laces his fingers with mine and takes a step forward.

"Trust me."

Despite myself, I nod. No matter how hard I try Peter is still has irresistible charm. I close my eyes, and wait.

I hear Peter take a step forward. His arms are around me now; they grip me tightly and lift me into his arms bridal style. Air brushes through my hair as the sound of wind rushing past me replaces the sound of chirping birds. It doesn't last long. As quickly as it starts it's over, and Peter's grip disappears. My feet hit the ground, on something soft and bouncy. Peter's hands are now on my arms, his hot breath on my neck.

"Ok," he whispers. "Open your eyes."

I slowly open my eyes and gasp. What I see is breathtaking. Peter had taken me to the highest part of the tree, where the branches had intertwined within each other to create a leafy bed. In front of me was a horizon of trees of all colors shimmering magically. Just beyond the trees I can see the endless ocean tinted red from the setting sun.

"Oh Peter, it's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like It." he says. "Please sit."

I sit on the soft branches that feel like cotton. Peter settles behind me, and wraps his arms around my waist. I open my mouth to tell him off but the words don't come out. He rests his chin on my shoulder and squeezes me with his arms. I shut my mouth and sigh. I might as well enjoy the evening and stop trying to fight it.

Peter points to our left and says, "Look over there. Can you see the Lagoon?"

I look to where he's pointing and quickly spot it. The Lagoon he was pointing at isn't far from the tree house. It formed a crescent, and was bordered by large.

"That's where the mermaids live."

"Mermaids?" I gasp.

"Of course,"

_Of course. Why should I be surprised? I'm sitting with Peter Pan for the love. _

"And over there, that's where the Indians live." He says, pointing to our right.

At the far end of the island a small camp was visible. A small column of smoke could be seen billowing up into the red sky.

"What about the Pirates?" I ask, remembering full well Peter Pan's endless battle with the infamous Captain Hook.

"Oh," Peter chuckles. "The pirates. You don't have to worry about them."

"Alright. But where are they? Just so I know where not to go?"

Peter points behind us, where another lagoon was. And in the shallows was the foreboding black ship, with the cliché flag on the mast of a pirate skull. It all seemed to cliche to be intimidating.

"Never go near there with out a Lost Boy," says Peter. "Or they'll try to make you their mother, or worse."

I snort with laughter, and turn to look at him.

"Make me their mother? Are you seri-"

"Yes, but enough about that."

Peter gently glides his hand under my hair to the back of my neck. My mouth feels like its filled with cotton as Peter gets closer.

"It's just you and me now."

_Boy you got that nail on the head._

Peter runs his fingers through my hair, then slowly brings his hand up to my face, sweeping his fingers against my cheek. His green eyes were glittering with the reflection of the stars. He leans closer, and begins nuzzling his face into my neck.

"You're smell is intoxicating." He whispers huskily.

My mouth went from cotton to sand in an instant. I try to swallow only to get my tongue stuck on the rough of my mouth.

Peter runs his hands through my hair again.

"You're hair is so beautiful. So long and blonde."

"Th-thanks,"

Peter pulls away from my neck to look at me, keeping his hand at the back of my neck.

"And your eyes," he sighs. "They're blue like the Lagoon, and sparkle like the stars."

He starts to lean in, keeping me there by holding my neck firm. My heart starts beating in my throat as I frantically try to think of a way to get out. Peter's eyes are already closed as he leans closer.

Our lips are four inches away, three inches, two, one…And then I do the only thing I can think of. I turn my head.

Peter's lips press against my cheek. He quickly pulls away and looks at me with concerned eyes.

"Tobi, what's wrong?"

"Actually," I say, trying to sound casual but failing miserably at the attempt. "I'm _really_ tired. I think I should go to bed."

I take a hold of his hand on my neck and pull it away while attempting to stand. Peter grabs my hand and holds onto it with both of his.

"Don't leave. At least enjoy the stars with me. Shooting stars will-"

"As great as that sounds Peter, I'm very tired." I pull my hand away with difficulty, and start backing towards the edge of the flat.

I reach out for a thick branch and start to lower myself down.

"Let me help you," Peter offers.

"No, no. Don't get up, really. You just stay up here, enjoy those stars. I'm fine."

Peter watches as I jump to the next branch and shimmy my way to the nearest balcony. The tree helps by putting the branch I was standing on closer to the window. I jump into the room, and quickly hurry out to the stairs. I can hear Nibs and Charlie nearby. It sounds like they were heading up to their rooms.

Not wanting to deal with what probably would happen if I see them, I hurry to my room and slam the door behind me. In three strides I'm at my bed. I grab my pillow and smother my face in it and begin to scream.

_I can't believe it! We were __that close__! THAT CLOSE! UGH! I could have just had the most romantic nights of my life with a gorgeous guy! But nooooo. Tinker Bell has to go and put "limits". 'Don't hurt them or I'll hurt you. They don't know what they're doing.' Ha! I call bullshit on that! Peter knew exactly what he was doing. They all do. _

I slowly lower my pillow and take a deep breath out. Ranting always helps.

I put the pillow back and walk over to the large window. A soft breeze was blowing through all the trees and gently on my face. I sit on the edge and let my feet dangle over, while leaning against the tree.

I pat it softly, closing my eyes and letting my feelings disappear. A thin branch snakes up, and pats me on the knee.

.

.

.

**A/N: That's it/ Hope you all enjoyed. Please remember to review, or send me any messages if you have questions, concerns, etc. **


	6. There's A Reason the Compass Was Made

"Listen to her breathing

**A/n: Hello everyone, my apologizes for how long it's been. I really have no excuses. I'd like to make a special thank you to **_Darkling Oni _**for getting me off my lazy butt and finish this chapter. You should thank her for this chapter. Anyways, hope you enjoy. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Listen to her breathing."

"Isn't she beautiful?"

"She's like a sleeping angel,"

The empty blackness starts to morph into a bright grey, while the random voices interrupt my sleep. I stretch my arms and groan at Jeremy leaving the TV on too loud again.

I open my eyes, and jump to see six beaming faces surrounded me.

"Good morning!" They say in unison.

I grab the blankets and pull them to my chest as I stare at the six guys drooling at my feet.

"Good morning…"

They all grin widely.

"Is there a reason you were all waiting for me to wake up? Is something wrong?"

"Oh not at all!" says Charlie, standing at my right. "We just wanted to be at your side when your woke up to give you your breakfast."

Before I can reply every one pulled out food from God-knows-where, and piled it on a tray Charlie placed on my lap. There was a large steaming plate of pancakes, topped with syrup, a glass of orange juice, a small bowl of freshly cut fruits, toast and bacon, and a cheese and ham omelet. And to top it all off is a single rose in a thin glass vase.

I look up to them with my mouth hanging open; they stare back with wide eyes, grinning and nodding.

"Uh… thanks," I say. "That was nice of you."

"My pleasure-"

"-Anything for you-"

I take a wooden fork and pierce the pancake, and lift it to my mouth but stop when I see half dozen guys leaning closer in anticipation. I slowly put the pancake in my mouth and chew. Their grins spread to their ears.

"It's really good," I say.

They don't answer but just continue staring. I reach for the toast, and notice the guys scooting closer to me.

"Uh, guys, would you mind giving me some space. I appreciate this and all but-"

"GIVE HER SOME SPACE!!" Charlie bellows.

The guys all begin to scramble while Charlie shoves them to the door. When he reaches it, he turns and bows so low his nose almost touched the ground.

"If you need anything just call, and I will come."

Before I can answer Charlie closes the door leaving me sitting in my bed with my mouth open. In a matter of minutes I had been given breakfast and witnessed a half dozen hormone crazed boys sprint out of my room. This place just keeps getting crazier.

I finish the food (which was by far the best breakfast I'd ever had) and get dressed, shrugging on my dirty shirt and jeans. As I pull it over my head I get a whiff of my shirt and gag.

It's the same one I wore when I was on the plane, which had been several days ago. Since then I'd ridden on the back of a giant seagull, walked through a jungle, and danced with 20 sweaty guys. In other words, it needed to be washed. And for that matter, when was the last time _I_ had taken a bath?

I shuddered at the thought. Living with all the guys – as "romantic" as they are – has dramatically affected my hygiene.

I grab the last piece of toast, and head downstairs to find some one who could direct me in the direction of the Lagoon. I end up in the kitchen area, where Charlie, Nibs and a few others were sitting.

"Good morning," says Nibs, nodding his head.

"Morning," I reply. "Hey, could one of you possibly show me where the Lagoon is?"

Charlie immediately stands up and bows. "I'd be more than happy to escort you-"

"The Lagoon? Why are you going there?" asks a guy in the corner.

I look over to him and notice he is the only one who didn't stand when I walked in. He is smaller than most of the guys, by a considerable amount. Unlike the others, that look like they're 16-20, he still had plump cheeks, and rebelliousness about him that boys had.

"To clean up," I say. "My clothes are dirty and I haven't-"

"Alright, ok, ok." He says. He stands up and starts walking away. I look over to Charlie who looks just as confused as I feel.

The boy looks back as he reaches the doorway, and snaps, "Well, are you coming?"

"Oh, yeah!" I quickly hurry behind him as he leads me out of the kitchen, leaving Charlie with a disgusted look.

As we walk outside, I notice he's a good deal shorter than me. By at least a foot.

"I don't think I know your name," I say. "I'm-"

"I know who you are." He cuts in. "And you can call me Fox."

"Fox?" I laugh.

Fox glares at me. "Fine, you find your own way to the Lagoon."

"Oh no, no, I'm sorry. It's just funny to me. I mean, there's some one here named Bear, too. Does everyone have animal names?"

Fox screws up his face in concentration, then begins to howl with laughter. "Oh you mean Curly."

I just shrug.

"Curly used to be his name. He wore a bear outfit from a bear he killed, but when we all started growing, he couldn't fit into his bear skin, so since he couldn't look like one, he wanted to be called Bear."

_Nostalgia, how cute. That does make more sense than what Peter said. _

I look down to Fox and notice he's wearing a fox skin over his head and down his back.

"So, why do you go by fox? You still wear yours."

"Fox sounds better." He said simply.

_What a boy._

"Well, do you have another name you go by?"

He frowned and shrugged. "Peter calls me Slightly-"

"Slightly," I say happily. "I like that much better."

He just rolls his eyes.

Slightly leads me into the jungle, not saying much. I quickly realize that Slightly must have been what the Lost Boys were like before "puberty". He was nimble, and well accustomed to the forest. He jumped over tree roots with ease, and weaved in between the large leaves without being touched, leaving me to struggle through it. Several times he had to stop to wait for me as I tried to untangle myself from a thicket of thorns, or web of vines that I managed to get stuck in. And each time he'd lean against and tree and roll his eyes, watching me while shaking his head. The fifth time he stopped for me he crossed his arms and glared. I had tripped over a large tree root, and gotten snagged on a branch.

"Could you go any slower?" He snaps.

I unattached myself and snap back, "Yes, I could if you want me to."

"Forget this, let's just fly."

Slightly reaches for my hand but I quickly pull it away. "I'm _not_ flying."

"What! Why not?"

"I prefer walking."

Slightly rolls his eyes. "You're unbelievable."

"No one asked you to come!"

"_YOU_ did!"

"Charlie offered to come, you didn't have-"

"Charlie's is a giant ass!"

"_He_ wouldn't _yell_ at me!"

Slightly throws up his hands, turns on his heel and begins marching away. "Fine! Find the Lagoon yourself!"

"Fine, I will!"

Slightly doesn't answer. I can hear him stomping through the jungle, until his heavy footsteps fade away.

"I don't need him," I say aloud. "I'm a big girl. I don't need any help."

I start marching in the opposite direction, angrily pushing leaves and branches out of my way.

.

.

Slightly entered one of the rooms in the tree house where Peter and several other Lost boys were lounging. Peter looked up from his large chair covered in animal furs when Slightly entered and said loudly,

"Nibs tells me you took Tobi to the Lagoon."

Slightly just grunts, so Peter continues.

"You were quick, where is Tobi?"

A cruel smirk spread across Slightly's face now as he falls into a hammock. "Probably stuck in a bush somewhere," he snickered.

"What?" Peter said, sitting rigidly in his chair. "She wasn't with you?"

Slightly shrugged loftily and closed his eyes. "Nah, she was being too annoying. I left her in the forest-"

"You _WHAT!"_

Peter launched out of his chair straight through the closest window. He flew to the highest branch of the tree house to land lightly in a crouched position. He scanned frantically across the forest until his eyes locked on something at the other end of the island.

"Oh no," he moaned.

.

.

I groan loudly as I pulled another pricker off my clothes. Going to the Lagoon was becoming much more of a hike than expected. When I was in the tree house it didn't look nearly as far as I felt I'd walked. I had to be close.

And just as I thought it the sound of lapping water reached my ears.

"Oh thank Heaven!" I said aloud, and quickly start running toward the water (thought not so fast that I'd trip over something).

I slow to a walk and happily part a large elephant leaf to see soft white sand and water lapping onto the shore. I take several strides forward and immediately regret it. My heart begins to beat a mile a minute while my stomach starts twisting in awful knots.

Ahead of me is a large ornate ship anchored near the shore. The large mass proudly bore a black flag with a white skull in the middle. This is definitely not the Lagoon.

My legs seem to have locked in position and refused to move. My heart on the other hand had no problem bouncing to all the places it shouldn't be. The sound of music could be heard drifting from the deck, along with laughter from many men.

_Good, _I think. _They haven't seen me._

This thought calms me down, allowing my legs to return to my control. I inhale deeply and unclench my fists I just noticed I had balled up.

_All I have to do is quietly walk away and I'll be ok._

I take a step back, then another, and one more. I'm right near the forest line. I was almost safe.

I take another step back and feel something sharp jab my back. Without thinking I let out a high scream and jump around to see it was nothing more than a branch. But the damage was done.

The music had stopped on the ship, as well as the laughter. I can't see what is happening but I'm sure it involved binoculars. Not wanting to wait to see, I bolt into the forest.

Seconds later the booming sound of a cannon broke the tranquil sound of the water and jungle. I speed up my run, hopping over large roots and ducking under low hanging branches. Unfortunately, my large feet didn't agree to the fast pace. They lodged themselves under a tree root causing me to topple onto the ground. I groaned and pushed myself up, noticing my palms were red and scratched from the fall. I reached for a nearby branch and tried to hoist myself up but the pain in my foot was excruciating. I tried to step on it, but that only caused more pain to shoot up my leg.

"Oh no," I groan. I must have broken it.

I hop pathetically on my good foot, attempting to avoid the hidden roots. But after a few feet I found myself on the ground again.

By now shouts could be heard. My heart began to beat wildly again as I pulled myself up and tried to hobble away. The voices were growing louder, accompanied now with the smashing sound of heavy footsteps and branches braking. They were close.

I give up trying to walk and fall back to the ground, crawling quickly in the underbrush, hoping I could blend in, even though my blond hair will be a dead give away.

The voices were so close now they sounded like they were on top of me. I hold my breath as the heavy footsteps thud near my head. And then I heard the words I was dreading:

"Oi! Over here!"

My mind is racing – should I stay where I am, should I try to crawl away? What will they do with me if they find me?

Before I can make a decision I hear a pair of feet land next to my head, and then a large hand grabs me by the collar and lifts me up so my feet dangle above the ground. The scene before was more frightening than I could have imagined.

Forty or more large, burly men were standing in a circle around me each adorned in tattoos, muscles, and weapons. It was as if they had stepped out of a fairy tale. They were what every child imagines a ruthless pirate as – and then I realize, they all do. Of course, as frightening as they may seem is books and movies, these men are ten times are frightening.

"The Captain will be pleased," says the man holding me as easily as if I was made of paper.

The surrounding pirates all grinned maliciously. I can hear my captor chuckle, and say in my ear,

"_Very_ pleased."

Chills run up my spine as I notice most of the pirates looking at me more interestedly than I'd like. As my panic quickly escalated my irrationality spiked with it. I began flailing my arms and legs in my sad attempt to get loose. My captor just laughed again and flung me over his shoulder. I groaned in pain and my feet hit something hard.

"Now you behave yourself 'till we see the Captain, little Miss," said a pirate nearby, who was also grinning maliciously.

I just stuck my tongue at it. Childish, yes, but at the moment I couldn't think of much else. The hoard of pirates began to migrate back to the ship, slashing their machetes as they went, leaving a trail of destruction behind them.

My heart is still beating insanely fast, and my foot won't stop throbbing, but I still can't help feel it will all work out alright. I mean, I'm in Neverland, right? A place of happiness… People don't _die_ in Neverland.

.

.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please remember to review. :D**


	7. Dinner For Two

**A/n: Thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**.**

**.**

He stared out the tall window that overlooked the endless horizon of blue and teal. Small puffy white clouds were scattered across the sky, reflected in the crystal waters. He tapped his foot impatiently, making his polished black boots clack noisily on the wooden floor. The reflection in the window mirrored a long, surly face bordered by shoulder length black hair, cruel eyes and a thin mustache that twisted up at the ends: the face of Captain Hook.

"There must be way!" He thought aloud. "A weakness I haven't seen."

Hook turned away from the window to begin pacing around his cabin. "That tree house is impenetrable! That damn tree. If I could just find his weakness! He's eluded me for too long,"

"Ah Cap'ain, keep your chin up. Peter Pan can't escape you much longer. All you need is a little time to relax an-"

"And who is this _girl?_" Hook continued as if he never heard Smee. "How did she manage to get to our beach? She wasn't even with Peter, and she certainly is not an Indian. How did she get to Neverland then…"

Hook sighed in exasperation, falling into his large chair behind his desk. A map of Neverland was sprawled out on his desk, indicating where everything was including the Tree house. He stared at it for a few seconds before suddenly slamming his hook into the table, lodging itself in the center of the Tree house, as he yelled,

"There must be a way to get Peter from the inside, into his mind, into his _heart_!"

As soon as the words left his mouth a cruel smile twisted across Hook's face. His eyes glittered maliciously, as he wrenched his hook out of the table and threw his head back with laughter.

.

.

The ship creaked against the winds outside. The walls were moist from leaking water, and smelled of mildew. There was no lighting in the brig, except from the small cracks in the floorboards above. Deep muffled voices filtered into the brig from the deck. From the sounds of it, the pirates were celebrating.

The door to the brig creaked open, allowing light to flood in. The grey jail cells seemed to groan in complaint at the disturbance in the darkness. Two men walked down the stairs into the brig, the leader holding a lantern. They traveled slowly, the second (shorter of the two) mumbling under his breath as they walked. The man holding the lantern stopped at the last cell and lifted up the lantern to shine light into the darkness.

"What do we have here?" said the one holding the lantern. "A prisoner?"

He smiled widely, making his thin mustache to turn up. "What is your name my dear?"

He waited patiently, keeping the smile on his face. He lifted the lantern a little higher, making the light fill the entire cell. His smile faded a little when no response came.

"That is a shame. I suppose there's nothing else left to do but throw her over board-"

"Wait!"

The smile flickered back onto his face. "Yes, my dear?"

"My name's Tobi,"

The man bowed as the shorter man reached out, unlocking the cell door and opening it. There was no need for an introduction. I knew exactly who he was.

"I am Captain James Hook," he says.

Hook reaches out with his non-hook hand (the hook currently holding the lantern). I look at his hand briefly, before turning my glare up to him. I wasn't so stupid to know he wasn't welcoming me with open arms. Hook's smile didn't falter.

"No?"

I take a deep breath and hawk the biggest ball of spit I can onto his shiny boots. Ha! Take that!

Hook's smile fades slightly. I notice his eyes flash briefly to his hook, but he quickly composes himself and puts on the fake smile again. I frown and cross my arms.

"Why don't you come out? Surely you don't want to spend a night starving in this cold jail when you can be warm and enjoying a feast?"

As he said this the delicious smell of meat wafted into the brig. I can feel my stomach cringe and growl so loudly there's no mistake Hook heard it too. I bite my bottom lip and try to ignore it. But of course, my stomach and nose are working against me. My stomach growls so loudly I have to look away from Hook. If I looked at that smirk anymore I might smack him.

"I'm not hungry," I mumble.

I can hear Hook snicker while my stomach argues. It wasn't going to give up with out a fight. Unfortunately, a fresh wave of delicious aroma drifted in, making me cringe.

"Are you sure?"

I look up to see Hook's hand just a few feet away. I bite my bottom lip hungrily, but my stomach was starting to win my argument. I quickly glance up to Hook and the man I'm guessing as Smee, both watching me intensely.

_No, no! Tobi, this is such a bad idea! … But then again if you don't go you'll die from starvation. So... either way, I'm going to die… Well, to hell with it. I'll die happy with a stomach filled with food._

I reach out and take his hand, which quickly grasps mine and pulls me to my feet. His hands are large and rough from calluses. I grimace from the pain in my foot. As soon as I stepped out of the cell Smee draped a thick wool blanket over my shoulder, and says,

"There you go, m'lady! Nice and warm for you."

Hook gently places his hand on my back and allows me to lead the way up the stairs onto the deck. It takes a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the sudden change in light. Once I can see my mouth falls open. I must be delusional. Every pirate was smiling at me, and not in the creepy-rapist way. Hook encourages me along with a small nudge.

I start to hobble forward towards the Captains quarters, carefully watching the pirates. Not one made a move. As I passed they would bow and nod and smile and say things like, "My Lady," and, "Miss," and _wait a minute!_ What the Hell happened to the pirates that abducted me off the beach! Not _them too!_

Hook pushes me forward, up the stairs to his quarters, which was difficult with my bum foot. Smee opens the door for me and bows as I pass him.

Again my jaw drops in surprise. In the middle of the room was a large table covered by the most extravagant feast I'd ever seen. There were three different roasts, gold platters brimming with baked potatoes, scones, and fruits of every color. The smell was unbelievable. It was like my nose was having an orgasm, and my stomach was having a seizure from anticipation.

Hook pulls out a chair at the head of the table, and says, "Miss Tobi,"

I quickly hurry over and sit down. I was about to drown in my own saliva. Hook takes a seat at the other end of the table, and watches me. I reach out for the closest thing near me, which happened to be a large roll. It was buttered and soft, and smelled oh-so delicious. I lift it up to my mouth but stop when I notice Hook sitting rigidly in his chair.

I slowly lower the roll, and stare at him. He raises an eyebrow quizzically.

"Something wrong, my lady?"

I glance at the roll then back to him. "Just one." I say. "You aren't eating."

Hook doesn't reply, but smiles. Crap… there's no way I was going to eat if he wasn't.

I break the roll in two and toss one half to him. Hook catches it with quick reflexes, his eyes never breaking away from me.

"I'm not eating a thing until I see you eat." I say.

To my surprise Hook smiles.

"Smart girl," he says. "You know not to be so trusting."

He takes a bite of the roll and swallows. I wait a few seconds to make sure he wasn't about to keel over dead before taking a bite of the roll. It was just as delicious as I'd imagined.

I quickly begin filling my plate with what ever I can get my hands on. It didn't take long for it to be overloaded. Hook picked at the food, but hardly ate. He just watched me as I stuffed as much as possible into my mouth. And no… I didn't care about choking. The food was amazingly more delicious than the food at the Tree house.

"How is the food?" Hook asks.

"Deli'ous!" I say through a mouthful of food.

That didn't seem to bother Hook. He kept smiling. "You must have been quite famished."

"Oh I was! I hadn't eaten all day."

"Oh, is that so? Surely you could have found some fruit in the jungle to eat."

I swallow a large chunk of bread and shake my head. "I don't know anything about this jungle. I don't the difference between what's good and poisonous."

"Well nothing here is poisonous."

"Oh," I shove another handful of meat in my mouth, not really caring at this point how to find food in the jungle.

Hook, however, seemed very interested in what I had to say. He leaned forward, resting his arms on the table.

"You aren't from Neverland, are you?" He asks.

I shake my head. What kind of question is that? I thought it was obvious.

"How did you get onto our beach then?"

I reach out and grab my goblet filled with honeymilk and drink slowly, giving me time to think without seeming rude. Why would Hook be so interested? It definitely can't be because he wants to make a new friend. I glance up to him and sigh inwardly. No, definitely not that. Did Peter ever mention something?

I rack my mind trying to think, and came to the night before, when Peter pointed out all the landmarks to me. What had he said then?

I splutter into my cup, trying not to choke. The words had come back like a very hard fist in the stomach. _They might try to make you they're mother. _He couldn't have been serious!

I wipe my mouth and look up to Hook who was staring at me with concern. This was no way to treat a prisoner! More like you'd treat a mother… he _couldn't _be serious! That was so wrong on so many levels!

"Are you all right?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," I cough out, waving away a handkerchief Smee was trying to shove at me. "What did you ask again?"

"How did you come to our beach?"

_Oh yeah… that._

"I got… lost," I admitted. Surely there's no harm in telling him that.

Hook raised his eyebrows curiously. "Lost? Well my, my that is not acceptable! I'm appalled Peter left you alone in the forest!"

He must have been able to see the shock in my face, because he started laughing. It wasn't warm, but more like a cruel laugh he was trying to pass off as happy and fun. It didn't work.

"I merely assumed, my dear, you arrived here by our Peter Pan. He's infamous for bringing visitors."

I relaxed slightly. He didn't seem mad…yet. I reached for a radish and nibbled on it nervously.

"So has Peter brought you on vacation?"

I look away guiltily. Was it safe to tell him I didn't agree to falling out of a plane? Well… it didn't hurt Peter in any way.

"Um, no… not really."

Hook leans in excitedly. "No?"

"Peter sort of saved me. I was flying over the Atlantic and the plane kinda… crashed."

"I see," He half whispered. "So you must be anxious to go home, knowing your family will be worried about you."

"Oh very much!" I sigh. Pirate or not it was nice to talk to an adult who understood falling out of a plane isn't something to shrug about.

"Am I assuming correctly that Pan will be taking you soon?"

"I…uh," I had no idea what to say to that. Peter _never_ mentioned taking me home. Until this moment that possibility didn't seem possible. Now that he said it I felt like an idiot for not thinking it. It was so _obvious!_

"No?" Hook mused. "I can't imagine why."

I frown and sit back in my chair. Suddenly I wasn't so hungry anymore. Hook chuckles and stands up.

"If you would like, we can take you."

My head snaps up. "What? Really?"

Hook walks up next to me and gently places his hand on my shoulder. He nods once, and says, "If you want to leave, we can take you. It's not just to be stuck on this island."

He nodded again and walked out of the cabin with Smee at his heels. It takes me a few moments to realize how tense I'd become; my back was rigid, my jaw clenched, and his hands gripping the arm wrests so hard my knuckles were white. I slowly exhale and slump against the chair.

.

.

He jumped through a window and bounced off a tree branch, soaring twenty feet into the air. Below him boys were running frantically around, grabbing their favorite weapons, and quickly putting on their battle armor.

Peter weaved through the thick branches, landing on the ground with a soft thud. Most of the Lost Boys were ready and waiting as they stood at the base of the Tree house. Peter did a quick head count. Almost twenty. There were just a few missing. The stragglers ran to join the group, starring excitedly at Peter.

Without having to say anything Bear, Nibs, and Slightly take a few steps ahead of the group. They take their places at either side of Peter, their painted faces daring the others to say something.

"Remember to wait for the signal," Peter says to the others. "We'll fly ahead and when it's time we'll crow."

The Lost Boys nod excitedly. Peter crouches and bounds up in one fluid motion. Bear, Nibs and Slightly were right at his heel, swinging across the tree's like monkey's. Peter stopped at a tall Oak and climbed to the top. The ship was in view.

Bear, Nibs and Slightly pull themselves up next to Peter, staring at the ship with the same stoic look. Peter was the only one who seemed worried. He could feel his heart pounding harder than it normally did in an adventure. His breathing, too, seemed to not be working right. What was wrong with him?

"I don't see her," Bear whispers.

Peter glances over to Bear who was crouching rigidly on a branch, ready to pounce. Peter looked to the ship and tried to focus, but his mind kept drifting back to Tobi. Her lovely face scared and hurt, her long golden hair covered in her own blood, and fat tears falling from her sparkling blue eyes, down her rosy cheeks.

"Peter!" Nibs hissed. "Are you listening?"

Peter shook his head. "Yeah, yeah. What?"

Nibs pointed to the ship. Hook was leaving his quarters, up to the wheel, but no Tobi. Peter's heart sank. Where could she be?

"What are your orders?" said Slightly.

Peter had to choke back the urge to punch Slightly off the branch. It was his fault Tobi was even in trouble. He bit his tongue to shut himself up, and said.

"Let's move closer."

.

.

I push open the thick door and hobble onto deck. The pirates watch me carefully, making sure not to get too close, but keeping the same forced smile plastered on. I try to ignore them and walk up to the top deck where Hook was standing near the wheel. He was staring at the endless ocean, his hands carefully folded behind him. I hold my breath nervously.

"Can you really take me home?"

Hook doesn't seem surprised to hear me. He half glances over his shoulder and nods.

I bite my bottom lip in thought. There had to be a catch. "Why?" I finally ask.

Hook turns around to look at me, his face serious and contemplative. "No one deserves to be stuck on this island."

This was the second time he said that.

"You're stuck," It wasn't a question.

Hook simply nods. "There is magic here that binds us here which we can not undo. It is a curse, and one I'd never sentence to another."

He truly seemed depressed. My heart winced slightly for him, but just slightly. It still didn't change the fact he could kill me. Hook turns away to stare into the ocean again. I walk up beside him and stare, too. It was mind numbingly beautiful. I don't think I'll ever get used to it.

Hook places a hand on my shoulder. "Do you want to leave?"

"Yes,"

"How badly?"

"Like you wouldn't believe,"

Hook moves to stand behind me, his grip on my shoulder tightening slightly. "If you want to go home, I would like a small token of payment. I scratch your back, you scratch mine, essentially."

I stare blankly into the ocean, watching the sun create little rainbows sparkle off the water. My throat tightens.

"What do I have to do?"

.

.

**A/n: Hope you enjoyed. And on a total SPAM note, I've made a new story for all you Vampire lovers, called **_**The Dead Declassified. **_**Check it out. Thanks again for reading. :D**


	8. Let Me Be Your Wings

**A/N: I just wanted to say quickly that there's a song that goes with this Chapter. It's the song, "Let Me Be Your Wings" from the movie Thumbelina. If you want to hear go to YouTube, type the Title and click the first option. It's also the song on my homepage, which has a link on my Author's page. It's a really cute song that really captures this chapter. Enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

Peter skimmed through the branches, the coastline ahead beginning to break through the trees. The others weren't far behind him.

"Peter, look!" gasped Bear. "Tobi!"

On the beach not far from the trees was Tobi, slowly limping towards them. Peter's heart lurched as he saw her. He dashed ahead of the others, busting through the last trees onto the beach. Tobi jumped in surprise. Peter swooped down and scooped her into his arms, holding her closely.

"Tobi!"

"Peter!" Tobi laughed, hugging her arms around his neck. His heart fluttered at her touch.

Peter flew to the forest, where the others were waiting. All three lost boys looked bewildered.

"Tobi! What happened?" asked Nibs.

"Tell the Lost Boys to put away their weapons." Peter said, his eyes locked on Tobi. "There's no need to fight."

"No need?" snapped Slightly. "But Peter-"

"Tell them." Peter ordered, but his voice wasn't commanding.

He was keeping his eyes locked on Tobi, a large smile spreading across his lips. Nothing mattered now he had her in his arms. Slightly frowned. Bear and Nibs shrugged and obeyed, hurrying back to the Tree house to give the orders. Slightly eventually followed, throwing Peter and Tobi a surly glance.

Without a word Peter floated into the air. His heart was beating rapidly, and he felt like he'd swallowed a million wiggling bugs. He effortlessly glided above the tree's, never looking away from Tobi. She looked so beautiful with her hair waving around her dirt-covered face. She was watching him with curiosity, but the ends of her lips were twitching up. Peter flew into the tree house easily and placed Tobi gently on her bed.

"How are you feeling?" He whispered.

Tobi's eyes were wide, and he could see her cheeks growing red. He reached out, brushing his fingers across her warm cheek. They only got redder.

"I'm fine," She whispered back.

He could feel her warm breath on the back of his hand. His heart began to beat faster.

"Why were you limping?"

Tobi looked away, her cheeks blushing more. Peter had to fight back a smile.

"Oh, yeah." She mumbled. "I think I broke my foot."

Peter quickly looked at her swollen foot, and frowned. He was relieved she was safe and not covered in blood, but this wouldn't do. He looked up to her curious face, and as always felt a rush of adrenaline.

"I'll get the faeries."

.

.

He bounded away in a flash. I lay awkwardly in bed until the faeries came a few minutes later. The faeries that worked around the broken foot were a lot like Tinker Bell – a few inches high, vine like hair and eerie pointed faces. But unlike Tinker Bell, these seemed friendlier. They used strange magic, touching my foot with creams and glitter. The swelling went down quickly and soon the broken foot looked perfectly fine.

"There you go, Tobi." Said one, patting my foot.

I flex my foot and am relieved to feel no pain. I smile up to the faeries that were smiling back – though it was a little creepy when they did it.

"Thank you." I say.

Without another word they fly away in different directions, leaving little trails of green light behind them for a few seconds. I push myself up, and sit on the edge of the bed. My heart was racing unevenly. Was it what Hook asked for, or was it the way Peter had looked at me? The way those green eyes had lightened up, how he held me so tightly, how his warm touch was still burning my skin?

I sigh and stand. The tree shuddered like it was sighing with me.

"How are you?"

I jump in surprise and turn around to see Peter standing at the door, his warm green eyes sparkling as he looked at me with concern. As usual my mouth went dry and my cheeks began to flush. Why did I have to be so _obvious!_?

"Oh, uh- I'm fine, thanks," I mumble.

I look away, trying to gather my sanity. I _had_ to remain in control.

Peter walked to me and reached out, placing his hand under my chin. He gently pushed it up. I kept my eyes away from him, too embarrassed to look into those honest eyes.

"Tobi, what's wrong?"

I could feel his warm breath on my face. It smelled deliciously like honey and cinnamon.

"Nothing, I'm great."

Peter smiled, making my knees buckle. His hand left my chin, to my arms. He gripped them gently and pulled me into his arms, wresting his head on top of mine. His smell was even stronger now that my face was pressed against his hard chest. My heart fluttered uncontrollably. I could hear his heart begin to beat faster too.

"I was worried you'd been caught. Hook would have never let you go."

My heart skipped a beat. I pressed my face against his chest, trying to hide my guilt that was obvious on my face. Peter mistook it for something else. He squeezed me tightly against him, allowing me to hear his heart beat faster.

"You're safe now." He whispered.

Some how his words only made me feel worse. His hand finds my chin again and tips my head up. I look up at him and regret it. He was smiling down at me, his beautiful green eyes sparkling in the twilight.

"Peter I-"

He puts a finger against my lips and shakes his head. He leans down and presses his lips against my forehead. My stomach erupted with butterflies.

"I was so worried about you." He purrs in my ear. "Don't ever do that again."

"Okay," I agree weakly.

I can feel Peter relax with relief. He pulls away to look into my eyes. There was something different about the way he looked at me now. Not like the usual cocky way. There was tenderness there. I want to say something, but have no idea what. Everything I think of just sounds dumb.

"Come away with me," he whispers.

He begins to lead me to the wall, where the several story drop is in view. His grip tightens around my middle. My stomach flips nervously. I didn't like being so close to the edge.

"Don't be afraid."

I try to step back, realizing the Tree's branches weren't near for me to catch in case I fell.

"Peter I really don't like heights," I say, still trying to take a step back.

One of Peter's hands finds mine and squeezes. My heart flutters.

"Let me be your wings." Peter whispers.

I turn to look to Peter who was smiling. He slowly picked me up, holding me tightly against him. I wrap my arms around his neck tightly, and press my head into his shoulder. He turned to the wall letting the wind blow across us. I sneak a peek down and hold tighter to him. We were so high! No matter how many times I fly with Peter, I can't get used to being so high.

He lifts up smoothly, the tree branches gliding past us before we burst into the cool night air. The sky was filled with billions of sparking stars. I squirm nervously as we get higher. Peter's grip tightens around me comfortingly. He starts humming.

"Let me be your wings. Let me take you far beyond stars."

I breathe catches in my throat. Peter sang beautifully. I look down and take a deep breath, trying to suppress my fear. He began to skim downwards, slowly turning me around so I could see the ground flying past us. His grip tightened around my middle as we speed past the Lagoon. I carefully reached down and dipped my hand into the cool water, creating diamond waves. I let out a small laugh as the mist sprays us.

"Leave behind the world you know for another world of wondrous things."

Across the Lagoon beautiful black swan twice my size was floating in the crystal water. Seven fluffy blue hatchlings were trailing behind, their feathers creating sparkling ripples. Peter lowered me slowly to the water, letting my feet skim the surface so I felt like I was walking on water. He held onto a hand as he began glide next to me, somehow keeping me from sinking while only holding onto one hand. Beautiful rainbow ripples trailed my feet as we skimmed across the water. All my fears were gone now as we danced across the water, making our own rainbow of water.

Peter's eyes were glowing with radiance as he beamed at me. My cheeks were burning from how large my smile was. He pulled me back into his arms, flying up into the sky where a flock of sparkling birds were. They twirled around us in surprise, creating glittering spirals in the air. I reach out and catch a feather. It sparkled in my fingers, reflecting the stars above.

I stretched out my arms as we rocketed up, the cold wind ruffling our hair and clothes together. Peter gripped me tighter, his lips touching the hallow of my neck gently when I tipped my head back. His touch made my skin tingle and burn. He dipped low again so we skimmed the treetops. The branches reached for us, shuddering as our wind blew their colorful leaves into the air.

"Let be your only love."

Peter flew to a small pool beneath a steep mountain where a glimmering waterfall cascaded into the water. Peter slowed, flying to the rock. I clutched onto him when I realized he wasn't slowing down fast enough. But we never collided into the mountain. Light mist sprayed over us as we glided into a cave behind the waterfall. Peter put me down, keeping his hands entwined with mine. The cave was slick with water but it made the dark walls shimmer like they were coated in diamonds.

"Peter, it's beautiful." I whisper, but my voice still echoes.

I turn to look at Peter and feel my heart skip. His messy hair was shimmering like the walls, his eyes swimming with passion. He gripped my hands and pulled them around his waist. Our faces were inches apart now. One of his hands reached out and tucked a stay hair behind my ear, then trailed his fingers across my cheeks to my lips. He gently traced them, allowing me to taste his sweet skin. His hand gently glided to my neck and held it firmly.

My stomach twisted nervously. I knew what was coming. For some reason my hands refused to move even though Peter wasn't holding them there. His face moved closer, so our noses touched. My heart was hammering wildly.

"Peter," I manage to choke out.

Peter's grasp around me tightens but he pulls away with soft eyes. "You're tired." It wasn't a question.

I try to suddenly look exhausted, even though blood was coursing through my veins and my heart was attempting to break out of my chest.

"Yes," I yawn.

Peter smiles. In a smooth scoop I'm in his arms again and we're bursting through the waterfall into the night sky. Peter was humming in my ear, the same tune he'd been singing to me. He didn't need to say the words. Somehow I already knew them by heart.

We got to the tree house quicker than I would have liked. He gently let go, letting me step into my room as he floated outside it. Our hands lingered together as I stepped inside. I wanted to say something – anything – but I had no idea what.

Peter drifted closer. "Sleep well," he whispered.

He suddenly pushed forward, his lips touching my cheek softly, before he disappeared in a blur. I stood with my hand still raised, the touch of his lips lingering on my cheek. I finally dropped my arm, and stepped away from the open wall. A warm tear leaked across Peter's kiss. I tried to wipe it away, but the tear washed away his feeling. My finger stayed at my cheek, touching the spot where Peter's kiss had been. I wanted so badly to feel it again and it not be a memory.

I close my eyes and see Peter's face but the beauty wasn't close to the real thing. His song began playing my head again as I started replaying being in his arms minutes before.

_Let me be your wings. Let me be your love. Let me take you far beyond the stars._

Peter's face began to twist in agony. His rusty hair grew, and faded into black waves. Those beautiful green eyes turned into hard brown and his warm smile creased down. And then Hook was grinning at me. It seemed wrong to see him with Peter's song still playing. Hook began laughing, and suddenly I was standing at the beach, watching Neverland erupted in flames.

I open my eyes and see my dark room. I must have fallen asleep. I rub my eyes, but don't pull my hands from my eyes. I didn't want to see anymore.

Peter's song came back, and slowly, Peter did to. My heart relaxed, and I began dreaming of being in his arms again as he sang to me.

**.**

**.**

**A/n: I hope you liked. I'm sorry it was so short, but I got it out quickly. I also hope you looked up that song. I think Cornelius looks something like an older Peter. If you had problems finding the song please tell me and I'd love to send you the link. **


	9. Bath Time

**A/n: So I felt super creative and wrote a whole 8 pages for this chapter! I hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing this one. :D**

**.**

**.**

"You did _what!" _

Tinker Bell sneered at me, showing her small pointed teeth threateningly. "I didn't think you wanted them anymore."

My mouth fell open. Tink crossed her arms and smirked. My fists were clenched as I fought back the urge to grab the floating demon in front of me. Tink's eyes were flashing wildly, daring me to try. Somehow, I had a feeling she'd win that fight.

"Those old things were dirty anyways. You can just use your other clothes." She sneered.

"What _other clothes_?" I yell. "I don't have any other ones! Just this shirt Peter is letting me borrow."

Tinker Bell's smirk quickly turned into a scowl at Peter's name. It wouldn't be a stretch to say she was against Peter giving me his clothes – heck, she was probably against any hospitality. But throwing out my clothes – _my clothes_ – was just below the belt!

"What am I supposed to do? Run around naked?"

Tink glared at me. I knew she didn't like that idea. But seriously, did she expect me to stay in this baggy green shirt and fraying shorts (that could fit a sumo wrestler)? I don't think so. Tinker Bell pursed her lips, and glared. Again, the urge to reach out and smush her became all too tempting.

"Maybe the faeries can find you some thing else," Tink says slowly.

She was still glaring at me, but I must have gotten some sense into that nut-sized skull. I force a smile. Tink's eyes could have spit fire.

"Thank you," I say.

"Well we can't have you walking around _without_ clothes." She looked me over with an evil glare, daring me to even think about being naked again. With another mean smirk she shot out of the kitchen in a green blur.

I roll my eyes, and walk out of the kitchen, down to the bottom floor. Peter had taken the Lost Boys on a hunting trip, leaving the tree house empty and quiet. The silence was weirding me out. Out of the tree house things were as loud as normal. Birds were singing, the trees were creaking and bumping into each other, and something that sounded like a howler monkey was yelling in the distance. I look back to the tree house and tap the trunk lightly.

"Would you mind pointing me in the direction of the Lagoon?"

A long branch snaked down and pointed north. I pat the branch. "Thanks,"

It pats my head and rises back up into the canopy. I start trekking into the forest, making sure to stay on the path the tree pointed. It was stupid to be walking alone, I knew that (especially after the pirate episode a few days ago) but I had _enough_ with the "no bathing" thing. I would find the Lagoon if it'd kill me.

After just five minutes I found the Lagoon. Turns out it's a lot closer than I had thought. The crystal clear water formed a perfect half circle enclosed by a steep outcrop of rock that jutted up on the other side. There were smaller rocky islands near the edges that were perfect to hide behind and take off the nasty clothes I was in. I walk up to the bank, and dip my toe into cold water. It was a perfect temperature.

I jump in without hesitation. The crystal clear water was so clean it was like I was floating in air. I could see everything perfectly, every bubble, every seashell that glittered on the deep bottom. I swam to the surface and paddled to one of the larger rocks to undress. I quickly pulled off the shirt and shorts, both which felt like bricks in the water. I flung them on the rock to dry, hoping the water would wash them clean. I couldn't hope Tinker Bell would stand by her word with the whole "new clothes" thing. Unless of course, they were beyond ugly brown bags that could make any super model unattractive.

Yeah, I thought. That sounded like Tink.

I swam away from the rock, floating on my back to stare at the sky and find pictures in the clouds. It wasn't hard. The clouds seemed to form pictures on their own. In fact, you didn't need much imagination. The clouds paraded above, looking exactly like a bear, a cat, a dragon, a bike. I roll my eyes. Typical Neverland.

I dived down to get a better look at the shells and allow my hair to soak up the clean water. I was beginning to wonder how I ever managed to go so long with out a bath. I came back to the surface with a handful of shells, studying each one closely. They looked like they were decorated in diamonds and gold.

I was studying a large purple shell when loud hooting broke the peace at the Lagoon. My heart leaped in horror when I realized what the noise was.

The Lost Boys…

I dived into the water frantically, paddling as fast as I could to the rock where my clothes were. I didn't care how dry they were, I wasn't staying naked. I broke the surface when I reached the rock, keeping only my head above the water. The laughter and yelling was getting closer. I could hear the rustling of tree branches and snapping of twigs. I dipped a little lower, so my nose was barely above the water. I'd wait to grab my clothes after they left.

"We'll have a big feast tonight!" I heard Nibs yell excitedly. "Tobi will love it!"

Cheers followed.

"That pig sure ran fast!" said Charlie.

"But it was no match for the Lost Boys!" laughed a boy I didn't recognize.

Closer than I would have liked I heard a familiar voice crow. Many others replied loudly. My heart lurched. I slid closer to the rock, trying not to breath, as if some how that would make them leave faster.

"Peter, come on! What are you doing?"

There was a pause. I held my breath nervously.

"Go ahead," Peter called back. "I'll meet you at the tree house."

There were a few protests, but Peter convinced them to leave. My heart was pounding furiously. I hugged the rock tighter, listening to hear where Peter went, but the forest was silent. I started scooting around the rock toward the bank, planning to chance a glance to the shore when I heard the soft sound of splashing water. My stomach lurched and I quickly started to edge away.

I could hear some one slowly swimming into the Lagoon, their gentle strokes getting closer to my hide out. I reached up to my clothes, trying to grab them and pull at least the shirt on. The sound of some one getting out of water interrupted the rhythmic paddling. My eyes were locked on the rock in front of me, hoping that who ever had joined me was gone now.

A soft chuckle crashed that dream.

No, no! I wouldn't believe it! But I had to look…

I slowly raised my head, keeping my eyes on the rock as long as possible until I had to look up. My heart stopped, my body froze, a small gasp leaked from my lips; Peter stood on top of the rock, in _all_ his glory.

My cheeks flooded with red. I snapped my head away and quickly covered myself with my hands but they didn't seem to be big enough. Suddenly the crystal clear water wasn't as amazing.

"I thought that was you, Tobi." Peter laughed.

I tried to laugh along, but it sounded more like I was being strangled. I was quickly scooting away from Peter, while trying to keep myself covered. It wasn't really working.

"Where do you think you're going?" He chuckled.

He plunged back into the water with a large splash, showering me with his wave. Before he had a chance to peek under water I grabbed my shorts and flung them on. I didn't care how heavy they felt in water, it was like a blessing. No more booty exposure.

Peter resurfaced a few feet away from me, his hair clinging to his face. He began paddled leisurely toward me, apparently oblivious that I was still topless. I tried to cover my front as best I could while reaching for my shirt still drying on the rock. There was only word to describe it: FAIL.

"Tobi, what's wrong with you?"

He was only a foot away from me now, leaning against the rock as he watched me struggle. I was forcing myself to look at only his face. But even with my eyes locked on his my peripheral caught small glimpses of what was underwater. My cheeks burned even more.

"Peter, I'm topless!" I hiss.

Peter shrugged. "So,"

I raised my eyebrows in amazement. Maybe Tinker Bell was right. Peter was still innocent… And then Peter's eyes began to travel away from my face, to my chest and staid there. My cheeks got hotter. _Why _did I have to point it out!

"Hey! Up here!" I yell, kicking him in the side.

Peter quickly looked back up to my face, but I could see the change in his eyes. He was aware. There was no denying it.

"What did you say?" He mumbled.

My eyes widened. He wasn't even paying attention. I could tell he was miles away… or rather, minutes away, thinking of things he shouldn't be. Crap, this wasn't good.

"Can you hand me my shirt?" I say.

Peter raises his eyebrows quizzically. "Why?"

"Because I want it, okay?"

Peter just grins. I knew that look. That wasn't a good look. That was the I-want-to-wrestle-until-you-cheer-up look. Normally it would just be annoying to try and fight Peter off. Now, he'd probably end up drowning me.

I _wasn't_ going to uncover myself.

"You need to lighten up," Peter says with a smirk. "You aren't supposed to swim with clothes, anyways."

Peter was slowly getting closer. I started stepping back, not bothering to check where I was going, only caring that it was in the opposite direction of Peter. In only a few strides my back was pressed up against another rock.

Peter had cornered me.

My heart started beating faster. Peter's smile was an ear-to-ear grin now, and I knew there was no way of out swimming him. He lifted his arms up, putting them on either side of me. Now I really was cornered.

"Why are you blushing?" Peter whispered.

Our faces were just a few inches away. I could smell his sweet breath, and feel the warm air touch my lips. My body quivered.

"I'm not blushing,"

Peter smirked. One of his hands left the rock to brush my cheek. He cupped it in his rough hand and gently squeezed it. My breath caught in my throat.

"I bed to differ," He chuckled.

My cheeks burned in response, making Peter's smile grow. The hand on my cheek slowly moved to the back of my neck, his fingers weaving through my wet hair. He was leaning closer, his eyes darting from my lips to my eyes. His chest was pressed against mine. Only my arms folded across me kept little distance between us, but I could still feel his tone body against mine.

"Can I kiss you?" he whispered.

My mouth dropped open slightly in shock. Peter was waiting patiently, our lips just an inch away. His warm breath was flooding into my open mouth. I could feel my head tipping up involuntarily, my lips puckering on their own just to taste his delicious lips. I knew what my answer should be. The little voice in my head was screaming at me to say it, but I wasn't listening any more. I _had_ to have his lips. Just a taste. Would that be so bad?

"Yes," I sigh.

Peter grins. He gently brushes his lips against mine, letting his honey taste linger on my lips before pulling away. The hand at the back of my neck held me tighter as Peter leans in again, brushing his lips against mine teasingly. I sigh, opening my mouth a little wider but Peter pulls away again.

My lips were tingling with desire. All I could think about was how close Peter was, how much I wanted to taste him again. Peter gripped my neck firmly and crashed his lips against mine, allowing our lips to finally mold together. My stomach erupted with butterflies. Peter's free hand found its way to the small of my back, pressing my body closer to his.

Our breathing fell into sync. His sweet breath was clouding my mind, filling every inch of me so all I could feel was his warm body against mine. My hands left my chest so they could wrap around Peter's neck and touch his hair. Our bodies crashed together. His rigid abs rubbed against my stomach. They were pulsing quickly with his heavy breath, stroking my skin so millions of goose bumps sprouted up.

The hand on my back slowly made its way to my waist, then to the bottom of my butt. Peter lifted me up, placing me on his hips as he turned around, so he could lean against the rock. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pressing myself harder against him. Peter responded excitedly, deepening the kiss and tangling his fingers in my hair.

A small moan escaped my lips. Peter replied by grinding his hips up. My heart leaped when I felt him hard against the shorts. My heart started beating wildly, and my breath became shallow. Peter's kisses were quickly growing deeper while his hands were clutching me harder against him. The voice in the back of my head started screaming again, and this time I knew I had to listen. This was going too far. But I couldn't stop myself.

Peter grinded his hips against mine and I pushed back automatically. One of Peter's hands found the hem of my shorts. It lingered there for a few seconds before gently gliding up my thigh. My breathing hitched.

Something hard and very solid collided with the back of my head, causing my forehead to slam into Peter's. I pulled away from Peter who was looking torn between making sure I was okay and continuing to kiss me. His chivalry won.

"Are you all right?"

I rubbed the back of my head, where a small lump was already forming. What the heck just hit me? Right on cue another missile flew at me. Peter's fast reflexes quickly pushed me out of the way. A sparkling blue shell collided with the rock where my head had been a second before.

"What the hell!" I gasp.

Peter just laughs and moves me out of the way as another sparkling shell flies at me. I look at Peter in horror. _What_ was going on!

"Marissa, Annabel, come out. I know you're there." Peter called.

I followed Peter's gaze to the center of the lagoon. At first I thought Peter had finally gone insane until two colorful heads slowly rose from the water. My mouth dropped slightly as beautiful, slender white bodies followed, stopping at the waist. Two mermaids were smiling wickedly at us, both staring only at Peter. It didn't seem like they even noticed I was there.

The one to the left had bright pink hair that reached her belly. Her eyes matched the color of her hair, and her full lips. The girl to the right had light blue hair and similar eyes, which mimicked the Lagoon water almost perfectly. Both were stunningly beautiful and were decorated in seashells that accented their hair. I noticed how their tops were covered in large seashells, perfectly censoring their breast. Why hadn't I thought of that?

"Oh, Peter you caught us." Giggled the one with pink hair.

Peter laughed along. "You weren't hiding well, Marissa."

Marissa grinned, making me think of those petty cheerleaders in high school that got a kick out of stealing your boyfriends because they could. The blue head that must be Annabel began to swim toward us, keeping her eyes locked on Peter.

"We were only having a bit of fun." Annabel laughed.

I suddenly got a flash back of the old Disney Peter Pan movie, to the scene when the mermaids were trying to drown Wendy. And hadn't one of the mermaids exact words been, "We were only having a bit of fun"? I glared at the mermaids, oblivious that I was even there. So it was war they wanted!

"I don't think Tobi likes your games," Peter chuckled, bringing an arm around my shoulders.

For the first time Marissa and Annabel looked at me. But their flirtyness vanished instantly into a death stare. But it was so quick that we all knew Peter hadn't noticed. They looked back to Peter with giant grins.

"Why don't you let us play with Tobi?" Marissa asked with a sickeningly sweet voice. I wanted to slap her.

"Yes, yes!" Annabel chimed in. "We'll have _lots_ of fun! Leave her with us, Peter!"

Both grinned devilishly. I look up to Peter quickly to see him smiling at the mermaids. And to my horror he looked like he could see no problem with it! _Was he INSANE!_

"I want to go back to the tree house." I say quickly.

Peter looks back to me, his smile softening into a loving stare. "As you wish,"

"Oh no! Don't go!"

"Stay, Peter! Please stay!"

The mermaids began to swim towards us, their eyes darting towards me maliciously. Peter was already at the rock where my shirt was drying. He tossed it to me before swimming to the shore to put on his own clothes. I happily tugged on the shirt, not caring how baggy it was. The mermaids perfect bodies were nothing less than a giant self-esteem killer.

I swam to the shore where Peter was waiting. The mermaids looked like they were ready to beach themselves just to get Peter to stay a little longer. Marissa had a hold of his ankle and was trying every trick in the book to get him back in the water. Annabel just kept batting her eyes and making kissy faces. I wasn't sure who I hated more, but at the moment Annabel was winning.

Peter reached for my hand when I got to the bank, and laced his fingers with mine. Marissa and Annabel looked like they could kill. Peter brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. I glance over to the mermaids, enjoying their looks of rage.

"Let's go," Peter says.

I wrap my arms around his neck as he lifts me into his arms. In a swift bound we were in the air. I glance over his shoulder as we rocketed up to see the mermaids glaring at me. I stick my tongue out just as they disappeared under the water. Oh, it was _oooon_.

Peter glances at me curiously as we skim the branches. He had a small grin on his face. I hadn't realized how much closer he was holding me. Closer than he normally did. I wondered if I should say something, then realized I didn't care. I rested my head against Peter's chest, listening to his steady breathing.

We reached the tree house in just under a minute. Peter landed in my room before letting me step down, keeping his arms wrapped around my waist. I let my arms linger around his neck so our foreheads pressed together. I felt completely peaceful being with him. It was like all my anxiety disappeared.

Peter slowly bent his head down, skimming his warm lips across my cheek to my lips. I quickly pressed back, tightening my grip around his neck so the kiss could deepen. Peter pressed my body closer to his, crushing me against his solid body. But I didn't care. It felt wonderful. One of his hands weaved its way through my hair, gripping it hard as he plunged his tongue in my mouth.

"Ah-hem!"

I jumped in surprise, pushing away from Peter to see who was in the room. At first I was sure I was just being paranoid, because Peter seemed completely unconcerned. He was still holding me tightly and began kissing the hallow of my neck. I tried to ignore him (which was ridiculously hard) to find who was there.

"Ah-hem!" said the voice again. This time I knew we weren't alone.

I spotted a small floating green light near the open wall and my heart plummeted. Tinker Bell was going to _kill _me! But the faerie flew toward us and I saw with relief that it wasn't Tinker Bell but one I'd never seen before. She had green skin like Tinker Bell, but her face wasn't as angular and scary. She actually looked pretty.

The faerie eyed Peter with annoyance. He was completely oblivious of her presence, continuing to kiss my neck and hold me against him like we were alone. I grip Peter's shoulder and roughly push him away. The faerie smiles.

"I-I'm sorry," I ramble. My cheeks were starting to blush.

Peter looked quizzically at the faerie like he'd never seen one before. She just laughed, her voice much more pleasant than Tink's.

"It's fine," she giggles. "You must be Tobi. I'm Holly."

She extended her little hand. I stare at it for a moment before carefully raising a finger. She shook it enthusiastically. Holly then turned to Peter who was staring at me again with a hungry look. She flew up to his face and poked him on the nose.

"Peter, you need to go." She snaps, but her happy voice was like little chimes. I was wondering if she could ever sound as scary as Tink.

Peter looked at Holly with a dejected face. "What for?"

Holly grinned. "I need Tobi."

Peter looked questioningly at me. I just shrug.

"Why?" he asks.

Holly beamed. "I'm here to make her a new wardrobe." At that she pulled out a long measuring tape and let it fall to the floor.

Both Peter and I stared at her in amazement. Holly winked at me, before grabbing Peter by the collar and "dragged" him to the door. He let her push him out of the room, giving me one last curious glance before Holly slammed the door in his face. She turned to me with a giant grin once Peter was gone. I inwardly sighed. Why did she need to bother measuring me? I'm sure Tinker Bell just wanted me in brown sacs.

Holly clapped her hands together excitedly as her little black eyes looked me over. "All right," she half sang. "Let's make you _sexy!_"

.

.

**A/n: That's it. Hope you enjoyed! **


	10. Banished

**Chapter 10. Enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

Holly frowned and shook her head. "I think red will work better." She flies down and grabs a red lacey bra and matching underwear and throws it at me. I lift it up and wince. I was all ready in a lacey black bra and g-string.

"Well, try it on!" Holly snaps.

"Holly, really, this is nice and everything but isn't this a bit much?"

Holly raises her eyebrows quizzically. I point to the bed covered in several outfits Holly had magically made in seconds, which were all revealing and some form of lacey. Holly crosses her arms. Of course she wouldn't see my problem.

"You need more clothes don't you?" She asks.

"Yeah, but-"

"So what's the problem?"

I point to my boobs. "I feel so… _sexy!_ I mean, what's wrong with flesh colored bra's and baggy tee's?"

Holly rolled her eyes in disgusts. "You mean dress like a boy? Ha! Not if I'm dressing you. If you're going to live in Neverland, I'm going to make sure you look fabulous. It's bad enough the boys won't try to keep themselves decent."

Holly looks at me standing in just my underwear and smiles. Suddenly I feel very self-conscious.

"But, what about Tink?" I say slowly.

"What about her?"

I bite my bottom lip. Should I say anything? I had no idea if Tinker Bell was the leader or just overly protective. "Never mind," I mumble.

Holly seems satisfied and wiggles her fingers at me. "Good. Then try on those."

I sigh and tug off what I was wearing and slip on the red lacey stuff. Just like the others it seemed to magically make my boobs pop and look much bigger than they really were. I look behind me to see my bottom hanging out. It all seemed too small.

"Perfect!" Holly beams.

I wrinkle my nose but don't say anything. I was starting to realize this was a fight I couldn't win. Holly measures me again, then flies over to bed where a mass of material was heaped. She reached her little hand into the mound and pulled out a silky cloth. It was a shimmery light blue. She glanced up to me then back at the silk.

"Yes, this matches close enough."

She began cutting the silk with her fingers, finishing the perfect shape in seconds. She then seized a piece of string and started sewing the silk together. In seconds she held up a beautiful dress.

"Try it!" She said excitedly, tossing it at me.

Reluctantly I slip it on, the cool silk falling softly over my skin. Holly pursed her lips as she carefully inspected it. She flew back a few feet and a large grin spread across her face.

"Oh, Tobi! You look beautiful!"

She reaches out and takes my finger, leading me to a mirror. I slowly look in and am shocked to see the reflection. It was me, all right. But it was a me times 10. The dress fit loosely around my body, but still revealed curves I didn't know I had. The bra made my boobs perfect looking, and honestly, very touchable. I couldn't help poking them to make sure they were attached to me. The silk Holly had chosen was the exact color of my eyes.

"Well," she urged.

"Holly, you're amazing."

Holly grins and crosses her arms. "Oh, I know. Now take that off so we can finish your wardrobe."

.

.

"What are you doing in there! It's just _clothes_."

Peter, Bear, Nibs and Charlie were all pounding on the bedroom door. Holly rolled her eyes. She'd closed the curtains around the open wall magically preventing them from being opened. I'd been imprisoned in my own personal Hell for several hours, until Holly was completely satisfied. And let me just say, she's something of a perfectionist. I had no idea how long I'd been trying on outfits but it felt like days. By the way Peter and the boys were yelling I was wondering if my guess wasn't far off.

My stomach began growling loudly. Holly gives me a dirty look and sighs. I smile and shrug. I wasn't going to pretend to not be starving.

"_Fine_," She groans. "Go eat."

"Yippee!"

She gives me a look like she's releasing the plague on a day care of orphans. Reluctantly she unlocks the door. Bear, Nibs and Charlie crash onto the floor, piling on top of each other in surprise. Peter flies in, agilely landing in front of the boys. He looks over to Holly and me with curiosity. His reaction was immediately apparent. His eyes slowly went across my body, and his smile began twisting into an awkward grin. I suddenly realized I was in a white shirt with a plunging neckline that showed too much cleavage, and skimpy shorts.

Damn it, Holly! I glance over to her to see she is smirking proudly. She did it on purpose! That _little bi_-

"Tobi, you look great!" Charlie said.

I look over to him still crushed under Nibs, and Bear. Peter snaps his head down to Charlie and glares. He beat him to the compliment. Now everyone else's will seem less sincere. Nibs and Bear rolled off each other and pushed themselves to their feet, not bothering to help Charlie up.

"Well go eat!" Holly laughs. "There won't be anything left if you don't hurry."

That was enough for the lost boys. They gave me one last longing glance before running out, battling each other to get ahead. Peter remained, staring at me with a powerful look of longing. He stretched his hand out, offering it to me.

"Dinner?" He asked.

I happily take his warm hand which laces with mine. Holly winks at us as we leave, the smirk still on her face. I didn't like that look. My stomach was starting to churn uncomfortably.

"You do look beautiful." Peter said, keeping his eyes ahead.

My cheeks grew hot. "Thanks,"

We walked out side into the cool twilight air, in the distance music and laughter could be heard. Peter led us to the clearing where the first feast had been, and just like before lanterns had been hung up, with a massive animal on a pike at the center. The food had all ready been cut into. The Lost Boys were scattered around the clearing, devouring the food, and chugging down their drinks.

"Sit," Peter says. "I'll get us some food."

I see Bear nearby and walk to him, sitting to his right. He was gnawing on a rib, the sauce all over his olive skin. He eyes me and quickly stops slobbering to wipe his face off.

"Hi, Tobi," He beams. "I like your clothes."

"Thanks,"

"They make you look real… _girly_."

His eyes start traveling down to my chest, and he seemed to have no problem with being obvious about it.

"Ah-hem!" I cough.

Bear snaps his eyes up and smiles. I inwardly sigh. Peter came back with a leg and large mug. He sat on my other side and handed me the leg. It was nothing short of massive.

"What did this come from?" I ask.

"A lemur-possum," Peter said.

I look back down to the meat in my hands and silently gag. I needed to stop asking questions. I decide to start with the drink first, and work my way to the dark leg. I bring it to my lips and let the creamy drink flood in.

Peter erupted into laughter, as Bear thudded by back. "Easy there, Tobi!" Peter laughed, and took away my drink. "You can't gulp that down."

I stop choking, and look to Peter in disbelief. "What the hell is that? It tasted awful!"

"It's our own special brew." Bear said with a wink.

_Of course, alcohol. Ugh, it tasted like a shot of cheap Vodka._

"Maybe some juice, instead." Peter suggested.

Another mug was brought for me, this one a thick kind-of grape juice. The "vodka" was quickly polished off my Peter and Bear, who seemed to have no trouble gulping it down. _Men._

Peter's hand found mine, and laced his fingers with mine. My stomach contracted nervously. No one else seemed to notice, and Peter acted like it was the most natural thing to be holding hands. He kept talking to Bear, and Nibs (who'd just joined us), and it made me wonder if he was even aware what he'd done. I try to pull my hand away but his grip tightens. He steals a glance my way quickly, his look concerned. I smile and he beams back, before turning back to the conversation. Okay, so he did know what he was doing.

"Oh, there you are Tobi!"

Charlie came bounding toward me like a floppy dog, and big grin on his face. He plopped down next to me and kept grinning.

"Hi, Charlie." I say. "How are you?"

"Great. You know, I really like your clothes."

I try not to laugh. Him and everyone else. "Thank again,"

"What was taking so long, anyways?"

I shrug. "You know Holly,"

In fact, I had no idea if they did and for that matter, I really didn't know how Holly normally was. But I didn't feel like breaking down the hell of being measured, and re-measured when I'd just lived through it.

"Oh yeah. I remember when Holly made us all start wearing pants."

I try not to choke on the meat from laughter. _Thank you Holly!_ I couldn't even imagine what I would have done if I'd gotten here and seen 20 naked guys running around…

My heart starts fluttering and I blush from embarrassment. I shove a large piece of meat in my mouth to keep myself occupied. Charlie was oblivious. He grabs a mug and takes a gulp of the alcohol. It didn't seem to take long before most of guys were drunk, and dancing and screaming in circles in the clearing. Peter was flying around the boys, chucking berries at them, and laughing hysterically when they hit; Bear and Charlie were attempting to do a rain dance but looked like they were having an epilepsy attack; Nibs was wrestling with a black haired guy over a rock they thought looked like a burger; Slightly had a look of disgust on his face and was marching toward me.

His fists were clenched and for a moment I was sure he was going to try to punch me. Instead he got into my face – his face so beat red his freckles had disappeared– and started yelling.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, COMING HERE AND TELLING US WHAT TO DO? I WON'T LISTEN TO YOU. I WON'T! YOU AND YOUR STUPID CLOTHES! OOH LOOK AT ME, I'M A GIRL, I HAVE BOOBIES. YOU'RE GROSS! NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE!"

I stared in shock as Slightly screamed, flecks of spit hitting my face as he yelled. Peter whizzed down and pulled me away as Bear and another guy grabbed Slightly.

"Slightly!" Peter snapped. "What is wrong with you!"

Slightly took in a deep breath, and hacked a large spitball at Peter. It hit him dead in the chest. The entire clearing got quite, as everyone waited nervously to see what Peter would do. His grip on my shoulders was tightening so quickly that it started becoming painful. I was afraid to say anything. Peter was livid.

"Stop protecting her, Peter!" yelled Slightly. "She's just a stupid girl!"

"Shut your face, Slightly!" shouted Charlie.

"You shut up!" He spat back. "What's wrong with you all? You weren't like this with Wendy!"

I slowly looked up to Peter. His jaw was clenched, his lips pressed together so tightly they made a thin white line, and his eyes were locked on Slightly. I'd never seen him so angry, or so scary. Somehow I felt if I weren't here, there would be nothing stopping him from killing Slightly.

"Leave." Peter said through his teeth.

Slightly glared up to Peter but I could see the confusion in his eyes.

"Leave." Peter said again.

"Leave?" Slightly half whispered.

"I'm banishing you from Neverland."

Slightly's eyes widen in horror. Several of the boys gasped. No one knew what to do. I couldn't look away from Slightly eyes, angry and hurt, widely starring at Peter.

"Peter no!" I say. I turn to him and try to get him to look at me but his eyes were glued to Slightly. "Peter, he doesn't mean it. I don't care. You don't-"

"I don't need your help!" Slightly snaps.

I turn around to look at him and see that he's marching away to the forest. I take a step forward but Peter's hand grips my arm.

"Let him leave." He says.

"Oh, but Peter, he can't – you can't… he didn't mean it."

Slightly disappeared into the woods, but we could still here him crashing through and him swearing until both faded away. We stood in awkward silence, staring at where he'd disappeared.

"Where will he go?" I whisper.

Peter snorts. "Who cares?"

Peter turns away, and slowly the happiness and drunken laughter begin again. But I kept starring at the forest desperately wishing Slightly would come back. I cared where he went. I cared Peter banished him. I cared because even though I didn't want it to happen, it's exactly what Hook had asked for.


	11. Search Party

**A/n: Here's Chapter 11. Please make sure to read the note at the bottom of the chapter, it's important. Enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

I grab a branch and carefully swing myself out of the window. The cold night air hits me as soon as I'm out of the room. The tree was shivering, making the branches slightly vibrate. I try to reach out for another branch but it was shaking too much for me to grab.

"Come on, tree," I whisper. "It isn't that cold."

The tree groans. A branch slowly lowers down to me, only shaking slightly. I quickly grab it, wrapping my arms around it tightly. The branch drops several stories, stopping a few from the ground and gently shaking me off. I fall onto the soft ground with a thud.

"Thank you," I whisper to the tree.

The tree just groans, and goes back to shivering in the cold. I stand up, brushing off the grass. Neverland was completely different at nighttime. Everything's quiet, like the entire island was asleep – even the trees. No owls, or crickets, or bats or anything made noise. It was creepy quiet. I hurried away from the tree, making sure all the lights were out in the tree house before making a dash to the forest. I couldn't let anyone see me, especially Peter. He'd be furious if he knew what I was doing. I quickly dodge under a branch and sprint into the forest. The trees blocked out all the moonlight, making the woods even harder to see. It would only be a matter of time until I tripped over something. I slow down my pace, stretching my hands out so I don't run face first into something.

I didn't really have an idea where I was going. Maybe the Lagoon, but dealing with the mermaids wasn't something I was hankering to do. The pirate's ship wasn't really on that list either. Why did I feel like I was missing something big?

I sigh and lean against a tree. Seconds later a piercing scream broke the silence. I scream back, jumping away from the tree. A pair of eyes had appeared on the bark where my back had just been, glaring at me. My mouth falls open.

"Who's there! What do you think you're doing sneaking like that?"

I didn't know what to say. The eyes on the tree were starting to come off, like the bark was slowly being pulled away. A face started to wrap around the eyes, then a neck, chest, arms; the next thing I knew I was staring at a tall tree-man that was glaring down at me. It was tall – _really tall_ – about 10 feet high and its skin looked just like bark. It cocked an eyebrow at me curiously. A long, rough hand reached out and gripped my chin, pushing it shut.

"It's rude to stare." It laughed.

I hadn't realized until then I'm been staring at it like an idiot. I look away embarrassedly but the tree-man chuckled. Seeing it come out of the tree wasn't exactly something I was used to.

"So what are you doing, sneaking?" it asked again.

"I wasn't sneaking," I mumbled.

"No? Then what are you doing?"

I look back up, annoyed by the twenty questions to see that it was smiling at me. "I'm looking for a friend,"

"Ah, a friend. Of course, any normal person looks for their friends in the dead of night."

"Hey! I don't need to take this from a tree."

The tree-man crossed his arms and shook his head disgustedly. "I am a Dryad, the Spirit of the Honey Locust. Not a _tree_."

A Dryad? I remembered reading something about that in a mythology book once. Nymphs that lived in trees, looked like humans and protected the forest. Well, this guy fit the profile.

"So who are you looking for, hm?" he asked.

"Slightly. He's a Lost Boy."

"Well I should say he is, or you wouldn't be looking for him. Have you asked the trees?"

"Asked the trees?"

He nodded. As he did this the surrounding trees seemed the shiver and rustle, like they were nodding too.

"Uh… no, I didn't think of that." I say.

The Dryad nods, as if this confirms something. He begins touching trees lightly, shaking his head, then moving to another. He did this without a word, repeating the same process. After 10 minutes my feet were starting to get cold, and I wanted to hurry before someone found out I was gone.

"Er… Mr. Dryad?"

He turns to me with a quizzical face, then crouches down, so his face is level with mine. His face was long, and rough looking (probably because his skin looked like bark). But he had a kind face, with large yellow eyes that matched his yellow leafy hair. He stuck out a hand, easily twice the size of mine, and that smelled strongly of dirt and pollen.

"You may call me Honey."

I reach out and take his hand. "Tobi,"

Honey smiles widely, revealing a row of crocked teeth that are a dingy brown. His skin was softer than it looked, but still was bark-like. He nodded, and stood up, making me feel like a dwarf.

"None of the trees have seen your friend," Honey said. "So I say we move northward, and ask the Oaks there."

"Sure," I had no idea what was north, but I figured it didn't hurt to be with someone who knew the island… and could talk to trees.

Honey nods, and starts to walk away. One of his steps were four of mine, which meant I had to stay at a slow jog to keep up with him. Honey didn't seem to notice (or care). He just kept walking, every now and then brushing his hand against a tree, shaking his head and showering me with yellow leaves. The trees began to get larger, and more spaced apart. Honey slowed down, and stopped by a huge Oak. He started doing what he did before, touching trees and shaking his head.

I sigh and lean against a tree. The smell of smoke started to drift into the forest; a rich, delicious smell that reminded me of cookouts and hamburgers, and hotdogs, and football. Honey must have smelled it too, because he stopped walking around and looked angrily over my shoulder.

I turned around to see what he was looking at. Past the trees was a clearing, where a kindling fire was glowing. Tents were set up in a circle around the fire, creating dark shadows flickering into the trees. A large pole stood near the center of the fire, carved with faces, each painted and looking scary in the light of the fire. I knew exactly where I was now.

Indians.

I took a step toward the camp and a large hand gripped my shoulder, and tugged me back. Honey was crouching next to me, his face stern. "I wouldn't go there."

"Why not?"

Honey shook his head. Standing closer to him I could hear his neck move, it sounded like a creaky rocking chair. "Savages, the lot of them. Mindless killers."

"Killers?" I look back to the camp. Sure, it looked creepy, but killers? He wasn't talking about all those stories you hear about scalping and burning at the stake, was he? I cringed. Maybe being so close to the camp wasn't a good idea.

"This forest used to be filled with trees. Now I see my friends burning in their fires. Trees don't want to live here anymore."

Honey takes a step back and started "talking" to the trees again. So that was his beef? The Indians killed trees? I laughed silently at how carried away I got. Of course they wouldn't be so bad that they'd burn people at the stake. This place is a fairy tale.

I turn around to ask Honey something but he'd disappeared. There was no sign of him. "Honey," I whisper. "Honey, where are you?"

I walk over to one of the trees and tap it. "Come out, please."

No response. Ugh, why did I trust a tree? The trees around me began to wave but I knew there wasn't any wind. I took a step away from the Indian camp and the trees started shaking more. Crap, that's never good.

"Honey?" I say again. "Where the heck are you?"

All at once a piercing scream broke the silence, the trees starting whirling around, and something large and hard collided with me, slamming me into the ground. My hands were roughly pulled back and a rough rope wound itself around my wrists, binding them there. Deep voices were whispering near me, but I couldn't see anyone. It didn't last long. The voices stopped, then a hand gripped my shoulder and lifted me up so I was on my knees. A voice mumbled, and another replied. The hand left my shoulders for a second. The thing behind me rustled with something, then there was the sound of whooshing and a painful thud as that something crashed against my head.

.

.

Hook walked toward me with a large grin. He was wearing his red robe, and big hat with that white feather. For some reason I couldn't move, no matter how much I tried. Hook just grinned wider.

"You've done well," He said.

Suddenly Slightly was dangling in front of me, his feet just feet from the ground. A rope was around his neck. My eyes widened in horror.

"Slightly! NO!"

Hook starts to laugh. He reached into his robe and pulled out a long pistol. He points it at my head, then cocks it.

"I couldn't have done it without you." Another body falls from the sails, and stops just above the deck. Its face was bloody and white, the rope cutting tightly into its neck. Its eyes were large and watery, the lids purpling from old bruises. I gasp. Peter.

"And as I promised," Hook laughed. "I'll take you home." His finger squeezed the trigger and the gun exploded.

My eyes fly open. I was panting hard, sweat was running down my face. I try to wipe it away, but find I can't move my arms. I try to get up but can't do that either. It was still dark out but the fire had been relit, and was crackling near me. I could see several tents near me, and a few nondescript faces peeking at me from underneath the flaps. I looked up to see the faces of the totem pole I was tied to, glaring back at me. The few faces I could see had big mouths and angry eyes, and were painted in reds and blues. The firelight only made it creepier. I sigh and lean my head back. The top of my head was pounding furiously. I knew there was a large lump there.

How long had I been out? It must have been hours by the size of that lump on my head. And that dream… it felt so real. It was a horrible nightmare. It only made me more determined to find Slightly. Peter would thank me later.

Behind me a drum started pounding. A few seconds later another started. It was one of those classic Indian beats you'd hear in movies when they danced around the fire. Someone started chanting along. The Indians slowly started coming out of their tents, some carrying their own drums, others dressed in crazy feathers, warpaint and moccasins. A little girl came out of a tent near me, carrying a cornhusk doll. She smiled at me, then ran away with her mom. It was just too cliché to bear. The Indians started screaming loudly and banging on their drums. I tried to crane my neck around the totem pole to see what was going on but the stupid thing was too big.

A huge man came striding towards me, followed by several other half naked men. He wore a long feathered headdress that almost touched the ground, a brown leather skirt, so his muscular chest showed, where two red handprints were painted. His face had two red stripes on either cheek, a hard curved nose, and thick black eyebrows, shadowing beady black eyes. His crossed his arms at me, and frowned.

"How."

"Er… how?" I say back.

"Me Chief EagleWind. Who are you?"

"Tobi. I'm looking for my friend. Maybe you've seen him-"

"Squaw, many moons we made peace with the pale face. Now they attack with exploding fire and burn our land. The red man make no peace with pale face now."

"Exploding fire?" I had no idea what he was talking about. What did any of this have to do with me? I'm just looking for Slightly. "Chief, I haven't done any of those things. I-"

"Silence!"

I snapped my mouth shut. The Chief nodded over his shoulders and the Indians behind him started dancing around the totem pole. A fat old women began throwing straw and leaves on me.

"Hey!" I protest.

The old Squaw just glares at me, then sits back in the circle. The Chief lets out a war call. Everyone answers back. He turns to me as everyone keeps yelling, and thrusts his thumb down.

"Burnem at stake,"

The Indians cries got louder. My breath caught in my throat. _What did he just say!_

"No! Wait!" I yell. "It's all a misunderstanding! I haven't done anything!" No one was listening. A young Indian that had been dancing around me was now holding a long branch, and lighting it in the fire. He looked at me with a grin, then started walking towards me. "Wait, please!"

I started wiggling frantically against the ropes but they weren't budging. I was tied tight. More Indians were throwing leaves at straw at me as the torch carrier was walking up.

"Stop! Stop! Please, I haven't _done_ anything! You can't do this!"

The torch was dropped near my feet. The Indians all started screaming into the air, clapping their hands, and beating on drums. I watched in horror as the flame quickly caught onto the leaves and started moving towards me. No, no! This couldn't be happening! This _wasn't_ happening!

I started blowing frantically at the fire. The Indians just laughed. _Shit, shit! _The heat from the flames was starting to get worse. It would only be a few more minutes before I was completely surrounded.

"I haven't done anything!" I screamed.

But no one was listening. They were all dancing around the fire, enjoying the success of another sacrifice.

.

.

**A/n: I hope you enjoyed. Now a very quick question: In up coming chapters there will be more romance. I need a poll on how everyone feels about smut. If I don't get any feed back I'm doing it my way, so make sure you tell me what you think, so I can take everyone's feelings into consideration. Thanks. **


	12. Not The Way I Planned

**A/N: Thank you to every one who has reviewed and eager for this next chapter. I was busy writing for NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month), and I got a 50,000 word book done in a month! So I hope everyone will understand I was a bit busy. So I wrote a longer chapter for you guys. Thanks for waiting!**

**.**

**.**

I didn't think you could die in Neverland. I always thought it was a place of fairy tales and dreams. You didn't die in your dreams. You just woke up. Is that what will happen to me? Will I find out I was still on the airplane and this never happened?

The Indians dancing around the burning ground suddenly gave a horrible cry. I squinted to see what they were screaming about through the smoke, but it was so thick all I could see were blurs. Their screaming got louder and more ardent. What was going on! The wind suddenly rushed over me and split the smoke for a moment. In that brief second I saw every thing I needed to know.

The Indians were throwing their fists up and screaming, all looking up to Peter floating several yards away from us. In his hands was a young girl with long black hair and red war paint on her cheeks. She was struggling against Peter's grip around her neck. In his other hand was his dagger, which was pointed into her temple. The Chief was a bright purple. It looked like he might explode.

"Tiger Lily!" He screamed. "Turn 'em loose!"

"No!" Peter yelled back. "Let Tobi go!"

Chief EagleWind's eyes narrowed. The smoke was quickly obscuring my vision again, until the Indians disappeared into blurs and only Peter was visible. His eyes were wild with fury. Tiger Lily's face was slowly turning a deep red as she struggled against Peter's grip.

"Turn 'em loose!" the Chief's voice screamed.

Peter's eyes flashed. "Let Tobi go or I'll kill Tiger Lily! I'll do it!"

Tiger Lily tried struggling against Peter. He pressed his dagger harder and she gave a yelp of pain. The Indians cried out in response. The smoke was rising higher so I couldn't see Peter any more. My panic started rising. What was Peter waiting for!

A sudden pain stung my foot. I yelped and tried to pull my foot away but I was already scrunched up as far as I could go.

"PETER!"

There was an uproar from the Indians and suddenly cold water was being dumped over me. I spluttered at the sudden freezing water. Someone started untying me. A green blur dived down and grasped my arms, yanking me up painfully. I was thrown over his shoulders as he sped away, leaving the Indians to rush to the princess he'd dropped from the sky.

I didn't want to move. I didn't want to speak. My embarrassment was too much. The flight back to the tree house was silent but it went faster than it ever had. I wasn't sure if it was my own determination to imagine it to be over or Peter soaring at a speed he shouldn't be allowed to go, but we crossed the entire island in under a minute. He flew down, but didn't go into my room, but to his. It was the highest room, where there wasn't much of a room at all but just a canopy with a cot covered in animal furs. I'd never been here because I was told by Nibs it was forbidden to anyone but Peter and the faeries.

Peter landed in his room and threw me on his bed. I bounced and rolled onto my back. The leafy canopy shivered in excitement. Stupid tree.

I propped myself on my elbows to see Peter sitting with his back to me. I pushed myself up but didn't say anything. My skin was still tingling from the fire and smoke and my heart wasn't slowing down. I opened my mouth to try to get the courage to say something but in stead a sob came out. I snapped my mouth shut in surprise but it didn't matter. Tears were starting to roll down my cheeks and my body started shaking. I buried my hands in my face, trying to stop the uncontrollable.

Peter turned around in confusion at my sudden hysterics. His eyes widen in surprise.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry!" I sobbed. "I d-di-didn't mean t-to!"

Peter reached out and took my hands away from my face. It felt cold and open now that I was looking at Peter's serious face. Why did I have to be so emotional? He held my wet hands firmly, and narrowed his eyes as my crying continued.

"What were you thinking?" he whispered.

I tried to talk but couldn't find my voice so just shook my head. I tried to pull my hands back so I could cover my face but Peter held them tightly. He yanked them forward so I was forced to lean closer to him.

"What were you thinking, Tobi? You could have died."

His voice was so angry, and so hurt it only made me want to cry more. This wasn't what I wanted at all! I wanted to make everything better, not _worse_.

"Peter, I'm s-so sorry! I didn't mean for this to ha-happen!"

Peter's grip on my hands tightened. "_What_ were you doing."

I shook my head. I didn't want to talk about it. Not now.

"Tell me!" His grip clamped down so hard I gave a yelp of pain. Peter didn't relax.

"Please, Peter!" I sobbed. "I was trying to find Slightly!"

Peter's eyes flashed with anger. "Why!"

"P-Peter, you _can't_ banish him."

Peter 's grip tightened so much I thought he was going to break my hands. I struggled against him but it was like fighting with an iron clasp. You just shouldn't even try.

"Peter you're hurting me!"

He let go of my hands but grabbed my head instead. He forced my face up to his, so my tear stained eyes had to look into his bright green ones. My bottom lips wouldn't stop quivering. Snot was beginning to run from my nose and my eyes were running so much I felt like I was leaking from every orifice. Peter's thumb gently glided across my wet cheeks to my lips. I tried to stop them from trembling but they only got worse at his touch. He pressed down on them and shook his head.

How could he stand me? How could he even look at me? I was disgusting, and what I had done could have killed us both.

"Why are you crying?" he said.

I just shook my head. There were so many reasons I could choose. His thumb left my lips and wiped away some of my tears. My lip started quivering again and my body began trembling.

"You're safe now. You don't need to be sad."

"Yes I do."

Peter suddenly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a firm embrace. My head was pushed into his chest and I could feel his warmth surround me. The smell of smoke was sticking to his clothes instead of the warm scent of honey and grass. It made me sadder. His arms held me tightly as he slowly began to rock back and forth. I clutched onto the front of his shirt with weak fists.

He gently stroked my hair as he held me. I tried to fight his comfort. I deserved to be miserable, but it didn't take long before I was just sniffling and my arms were wrapped around his waist. He slowly pulled me away so he could look into my face. I knew it must look awful but he smiled gently anyways.

"Better?" he whispered.

I nodded. Peter smiled and pulled me down with him onto the bed. I rested my head on his chest as he kept stroking my hair, humming my song. My eyelids were feeling heavy, and my body felt more drained than it ever had. I tried fighting it but my exhaustion was determined to win.

"It's okay, close you eyes." Peter chuckled.

"Peter, I'm sorry, I-"

"We'll talk about it tomorrow. Go to sleep."

I nodded and closed my eyes, easily slipping into a dreamless slumber.

.

.

When I woke up I knew exactly where I was. There was none of that where-the-hell-am-I mumbo jumbo. Peter's room was more open than mine, and as soon as I opened my eyes I could see a pale blue sky with hundreds of birds whirling around. There was another reason I knew exactly where I was.

I was still in Peter's arms.

He was still asleep, his mouth slightly open and a soft snore escaped out. His fair skin was smudged in grey from the smoke, and he still smelled like fire. But some of that delicious honey was back. Both of his arms were wrapped around me, and my head was still on his chest. I could hear his slow breathing, and the faint sound of his heart. He looked so peaceful I didn't want to move in fear I'd wake him.

So I just watched the sky change colors. The pale morning slowly became brighter, and the birds started singing loudly. Because we were on the top of the tree house several birds were landing in the room, preening themselves and twirling around each other. One with exceptionally long red tail feathers swooped over us and called out to its matching friend.

An answering call whistled next to my ear. The bird called back shrilly. I looked up to see Peter smiling, his eyes still closed. The bird sang again and Peter responded in a perfect mimic. He cracked one eye open to see if I was looking, then quickly shut it when he saw I was.

"Good morning." I laughed.

Peter gave a dramatic yawn and opened his eyes slowly. He blinked dazedly then looked down at me with a sleepy smile.

"Morning." He let go of me to stretch his arms above his head.

I did the same. I pushed myself up but Peter's arms snaked themselves around my waist and pulled me back to him. I looked up to his face and felt my insides leap. Our faces were close again but now that I wasn't crying and he wasn't upset it seemed electric.

"How are you feeling?" He whispered.

"Better."

Peter smiled. "Good."

"Peter, I'm so sorry about what happened last night. That's not what I-"

Peter put a hand on my mouth to shut me up. I tried to pull it away but it felt cemented there. I swear, how did these boys get their strength?

"Look, just don't do it again, okay Tobi?" Peter sighed. "I'll talk to the Chief and it will be all better. No problem. We fight all the time."

I nodded but something on Peter's face made me feel this wasn't exactly true.

"How did you know where to find me?"

To my surprise Peter smiled. "Let's just say I was rudely woken up my a tree."

Peter put his hand on the back of my neck. My stomach started erupting with butterflies that all seemed to be fighting to get their way out through my mouth. He was gently pushing my neck down, his beautiful eyes locked on my lips. I swallowed nervously and closed my eyes.

His lips brushed mine softly. I pushed back. Peter gave a small sigh as we collapsed together, our arms holding each other tightly while our lips formed perfectly together. I could taste his sweet breath again, and the butterflies ate at it eagerly. His iron grip on my back gave me shivers, and all I wanted was more. My fingers found his hair and clutched it hungrily. Peter's kiss deepened it response.

"PETER!"

We both jumped in surprise but neither of us stopped kissing. A searing pain hit my head as my hair was suddenly yanked up. The next thing knew I was thrown off the bed and rolling across the floor. Peter gave a yelp of distress. I pushed myself up, completely disoriented to hear the sound of hitting.

"Tink! Stop it!" Peter yelled.

I focused my eyes to see a little green blur whirling around Peter and Peter trying to duck from it.

"Tink, what's the matter with you!"

The little green blur stopped above Peter and for a second I could see the crazy face of Tinker Bell staring at me, then the blur came hurling towards me. It was like a million little needles stinging you at the same time. No matter how much you tried to swat her she was too quick and smacked, bit and/or stabbed you before you could stop it.

"Tink!"

Peter launched off the bed and snatched her just before she was about to strike again. I glanced up from beneath my arms to see her struggling in his fists. Peter didn't make it look like it was an easy task. She threw me a malicious glare.

"I warned you!" She spat. "I warned you not to, and you did it anyways! You have _no_ idea what you've created!"

Peter shook Tinker Bell. "Stop it, Tink! What' the matter with you? We were just having a little fun."

Tinker Bell ignored him. She was too focused on glaring at me. If looks could kill…

"Peter." Tinker Bell said through her teeth. "Let me go."

"No, you'll just hurt Tobi again."

"It wouldn't be anything less than she deserved."

Peter frowned. I was slowly backing away. I knew no matter where I went, Tinker Bell would find me, but it didn't hurt to have a head start. Peter would eventually cave in and let her go, because she was here first and every one knew Peter loved her most. He just needed a moment to remember… and then, no more Tobi.

"Let me go, Peter." She said again.

This time Peter seemed more hesitant. I shook my head quickly.

"No." he said.

But Tink and I both heard the indecision in his voice. He was cracking. Tinker Bell's eyes glinted with malice. Oh no.

"Please, Peter. Just let me go."

"Peter, I don't think-"

Too late. Peter had let go. In a flash Tinker Bell was charging at me, her little hands outstretched and ready to rip apart any part of me it touched. I gasped and started stumbling backwards. Tink was too fast. She was all ready at me, clawing and biting every inch she could get to. Peter sat there in shock, unsure who to stick up for, so just sat and watched. I tried swatting at her but she was too fast. I felt all I could see was green as she darted around me.

"Peter!" I sobbed. "Stop her!"

This snapped his out of it. He leapt forward and tried to snatch Tinker Bell again but she dodged. A sharp pain stabbed my chest and then the attack stopped. The little green light was vanishing out of the room. I collapsed on to the floor.

Peter was leaning over me, his eyes wide and amazed.

"Tobi, you're… you're bleeding."

I nodded. Some how that wasn't surprising but Peter's horrified expression made me wonder how badly. I tried to push myself up but my arms gave out and I flopped back onto the floor. Peter reached out and gently picked me up. I could hear him breathing hard. Oh come on, I wasn't that heavy!

I opened my mouth to say so but no words came out. Peter's grip was tightening. I could hear him breathing faster. What was wrong with him? He turned around to face the bed and I caught a glimpse of something shining on the floor.

It was blood. Man there was a lot of it. Did that come from me?

"Tobi?"

Peter's voice sounded far away. I was vaguely aware of him shaking me, of his voice cracking in panic, or his grip tightening painfully. Everything was dark and I was too tired to try. I just was going to close my eyes and take a nap. Just for a second.

Someone was crying. But I didn't care anymore to find out why.


	13. Love is You and Me

A/n: !!_**IMPORTANT!!**_** The story has been changed to an M rating because of this chapter. If you do not want to read the sex scene, I have bolded the first 2 words of the paragraph where the section begins. Stop reading at that point! When the M rated section is done, I bolded the first 2 words of the paragraph you can start reading again. Again, this only for those who don't want to read the scene. It does not take away from the plot if you do not want to read it. Thanks.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_What do you mean the Indians won't help?... Get the Faeries!... You better not tell Peter that… The Faeries won't help?"_

"_She won't stop bleeding!...Stop poking it, and get another towel!"_

"_Would someone get this God damn tree out of this room! I want an Indian not a tree! And where the Hell are the Faeries!"_

"_She's so cold… do you think?... Can you hear her breathing?... I won't touch her, you do it."_

"_Oh no… "_

"_Check her again." _

"_Peter, don't! Stop!"_

_._

_._

_._

I was aware of sound before anything else. Though, the sound wasn't much to listen to. It was just a lot of breathing and moving around. Whoever was there was trying to be quiet. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the same scene I always seemed to wake up to: a green tree canopy, and several boys leaning over me. The only difference was most of them looked tired and worried. Both emotions I didn't think they were capable of.

I blinked a few times waiting for the strange numbness to fade away. I gasped and clutched the bed sheets as I felt the numbest suddenly disappear into excruciating pain.

I could hear the Boys starting to yell. A deep voice that didn't belong to any of them was talking in the background. It felt like my skin was burning; I could feel my muscles shaking and twitching. I could hear a high pitch screaming from someone, and it took a few seconds for me to realize it was me. Peter's face was suddenly in front of mine. He looked blurry around the edges, but the parts I could see looked upset. I tried to focus on his face but I couldn't keep my eyes open. He reached out and grabbed me around the waist, hoisting me off the bed. A surge of pain swept through me as he lifted me up.

"No! Put me back!" I screamed.

"Ignore her!" some one yelled.

I tried pushing him away but I hardly had the strength to move. Peter's grip was strong around me and it made the pain worse.

"Oh god," I moaned. "Make it stop! Please. make it stop!"

I wasn't aware of what was going around me. I could barely tell who I was near. All I knew was that the pain was too much and I would do anything to make it stop. I was writhing, twisting in Peter's arms but nothing helped. Tears streamed down my eyes and random sobs caught in my throat. I could hear the Lost Boys but I wasn't paying attention to the words.

"Drop her in."

I had been gasping for breath, clutching weakly to Peter's shirt while trying to get him to put me down. All in one movement Peter had let go and I was swallowed in freezing water. My skin exploded in a burning frenzy, and every muscle became rigid. I opened my eyes to see millions of bubbles surrounding me. I tried to struggle against them but I was to disoriented to know which way was up. A beautiful face appeared through the bubbles. Its eyes were wide and pink, and its mouth was curved into a malicious smile.

Marissa!

Her hands reached out for me. I recoiled back but she surged forward and wrapped her long fingers around my neck. I tried to push her away but her hands were locked. Marissa's face came closer and her lips found mine.

My eyes widen in surprise. Not because of Marissa's lips on mine but of the feeling spreading through me. My body was becoming lighter like it was being filled with helium and the pain was slowly subsiding. Marissa took another breath then put her lips to mine and blew out. Her air flooded into my body and my pain slowly went away. Another face appeared next to Marissa's. This one had large turquoise eyes and the same smile. _Annabel_. She placed her lips on mine as Marissa took a breath.

Other faces I didn't know began to emerge, one's with bright yellow hair, purple eyes, or green skin. Each took my face in turn and blew air into my mouth. Every time my body would feel lighter. I floated limply while the mermaids twirled around me, constantly blowing air into my mouth. My muscles slowly relaxed and I could feel their air surging through my blood, lifting me up with the bubbles. Marissa finally let go of my neck and pushed me away with a wink. The bubbles started getting thicker until the faces all disappeared in them.

Hands grabbed my arms and yanked me up. I was suddenly spluttering and gasping in cold air next to Peter. I pushed him away and kept coughing. No one said anything. They just stared.

"How do you feel?" someone finally whispered.

I looked up to see Honey towering over the Boys. He seemed like the only one who was really concerned, everyone else looked curious (like the way nosy people are with car accidents).

"I'm… good."

Honey frowned.

"No, really. I'm fine."

I stood up to prove it. The awful pain was completely gone, and the spot where I had been stabbed was completely healed. Not even a scar. Most of the Boys seemed satisfied with this and started walking away. Honey, and Peter stayed.

"What just happened?"

"You were healed by the mermaids." Said Honey.

"And why did my skin feel like it was on fire?"

"It was the dagger you were stabbed with. It had been lodged into your heart and was dripping poison into your body."

I looked back to the small lagoon, where not so much as a ripple disturbed the surface. Looking at the clear water you would never guess so many creatures lived down there. I touched my lips and shuddered. My clothes were dripping wet, and clinging to my body. At some point I must have been changed out of my bloody clothes and into a long sleeve white collared shirt that was too big for me. Most likely a shirt Holly made which Peter never wore.

I still left like the mermaids' breath was in me, keeping me up and feeling light. I looked over to Peter, who was smiling as if everything was better. A sudden rush of annoyance struck me. Was he ever going to take anything seriously?

He walked to me, reached out and took my hand. "I'm glad you're better."

I rolled my eyes.

"And now we can celebrate! I can tell Nibs and Charlie to go get a pig and then we can-"

"No, Peter."

Peter looked confusedly at me. "No?"

I pulled my hand away from his and shook my head. "No."

"What do you mean 'no'? You don't want a pig? We can catch other things. Like a spider-mouse or fishtailed raccoon-"

"No, Peter! I don't want to celebrate."

I could feel my anger starting to boil. Peter shook his head. He had no idea what was wrong, which made me even more frustrated.

"No feast? Hmm, well, that's dumb. Why wouldn't you want food?"

I took a step back and shook my head. Unbelievable! He really was a child!

"Tobi, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Oh, I'll tell you what's wrong!" I yelled. "For starters, there was just an assassination attempt on my life. Let's start with that! Or what about how I'm stuck on an island with a bunch of immature hormone crazed boys, mid-life crisis men who think they're pirates, and psycho Indians who want to burn me at the stake! And let's not forget how everyone seems to completely forget how I got here. How was that again? Oh right, I FELL OUT OF A FUCKING AIR PLANE!"

I was slowly walking toward Peter as I yelled. With every step Peter took one back. His eyes were wide and horrified. He backed into Honey, who reached down and grabbed Peter's arms.

"I didn't ask to come here, Peter. I didn't want to be _whisked away_ on some magical dream cloud to never grow up. I have a life, a family! I want to go _home!_ I don't want to be stuck on this god damn island and play pretend anymore!"

Tears were streaming down my face now. I wanted so badly for Peter to understand and at the same time all I wanted to do was hit him. Peter made to move but Honey held him back. Peter's shock had disappeared into hurt and anger and now he was trying to break free from Honey. I didn't know if he wanted to hurt me but I didn't care.

"All you care about is fighting and stupid dinners. Now that I'm not dieing everything's okay. It's not okay, Peter. It's not."

I was just a foot from him now and the tears were streaming even harder. Peter was still fighting against Honey's grip, but his face had become deadpan.

"I can't take this anymore! I just want to go home!"

I collapsed into tears. I reached out and started hitting any part of Peter I could reach. He just watched with a blank face, allowing me to hit him.

"Honey, let me go." He said calmly.

"What are you going to do?"

"I won't hurt her."

Honey sighed and reluctantly let go. At once Peter grasped my wrists. I struggled against him but he easily held tight.

"Now you listen!" He snapped. "If you think for a second that I wasn't worried then you have no idea what you're talking about. I have no idea what I'd do if I lost you. And I never said it was 'okay'. As soon as I get a hold of Tinker Bell I'll kill her for what she did to you. You are more important than anything to me. I didn't ask you to give up what you had, and I don't want you to. I just want you to be happy. If that means you leaving then so be it."

As Peter spoke I was watching his face. With every word he seemed to be aging. His round face became more sharp, his jaw sturdier, his eyes wiser, voice deeper; the boyish face of Peter Pan had turned into a man.

"Peter," I whispered.

"No! You can't talk anymore. It's my turn." He said. "Do you know what it's like, feeling how I feel and knowing that every Lost Boy could steal you from me? I would do anything for you, Tobi. Anything. The pirates, Indians, mermaids, they don't matter. None of this does. I've realized how stupid I've been with all the fighting and killing. It wasn't until you came that I could see the true beauty of life. You're the reason I wake up with a smile. You're the reason I can fly. I only sleep so I can dream of you."

He let go of my wrists but I didn't try to run. His words had hooked me in. He gently put his hands on my shoulders and pulled me toward him.

"I love you."

A billion butterflies erupted in my chest. My heart started racing and my eyes widen in shock. I could feel my hands start shaking and my body start to tremble. Peter was watching me with honest eyes and a firm mouth. I didn't know what to say. My head was swimming with things I wanted to say, things I should say back and ways to escape. But none of it seemed right. Looking into his eyes I could feel all the comfort I ever needed and all the love I'd ever want, but I couldn't say it back.

"Peter," I sighed. "You don't mean it."

Peter placed his hands on either side of my head and gripped it tightly. He leaned closer so he was just inches from me. His sweet smell was pouring off him stronger than ever before and it only made the butterflies begin to whirl in euphoria.

"I meant every word I said." He said slowly, making sure to emphasize each word. "I love you, Tobi."

My eyes began to water again. I reached up to his rough hands, feeling the contours of his fingers and the numerous scars across his forearm. I trailed my fingers to his face and felt the same roughness, but in its firm, natural way. Peter smiled, giving his new face small dimples and allowing his bright white teeth to sparkle. He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. I tilted my head up, yearning to taste him again, and feel that addictive rush when he touched me.

Peter didn't kiss me though. He picked me up gently and lifted off the ground, skimming the trees by inches. We reached the tree house, and landed in his room. It was empty of birds now, and the blood that had stained his bed was gone. Instead white, satin sheets covered it.

**He** **gently** placed me on the bed and let himself slowly fall with me. The heat between us felt electric. I slowly reached up and twisted my fingers into his thick hair. Peter leaned down and nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck. He kissed it gently, trailing them up to my jaw, across my cheek and finally to my lips. His delicious lips made my heart leap eagerly. I clutched his hair and sent his body falling onto mine.

Peter deepened the kiss, tempting me with his tongue. His hands left my side to the shirt and easily popped apart the buttons. Before I knew it I was shirtless and just in panties. Peter's shirt was off already, exposing his new mature body. If he was hot before he was a god now. I goggled eagerly at his defined v-line that disappeared behind baggy green shorts. Without a second thought I was undoing his pants while Peter was kissing my neck hungrily and running his hands across my exposed skin.

Goosebumps appeared anywhere he touched. I didn't have a chance to calm down, because as soon as he left one spot he was back again with a lustful aggression. I successfully undid his pants, which he shook off. His body crashed back onto mine and we embraced each other eagerly. I clutched his hair and forced his head back to my lips. My heat immediately skipped.

Peter's hands were at my hips now, clutching them as we kissed. I could feel him quickly growing harder, and the pathetic excuse for boxers was doing nothing to hide it. He deepened the kiss, grabbed my hips and pushed against me at the same time. I moaned and clutched him harder. He grinded against me again and this time I replied. I could hear Peter breathe in sharply.

My hands were starting to wander down and trace the line of his boxers. I knew what I wanted and what Peter wanted. But should we?

Peter answered my worries by reaching down and removing the boxers himself. I swallowed hard and forced myself not to look down. Peter's hands were roaming me with more hunger, clutching everything and pressing me closer to him. He thrusted up again but now that only my underwear was in the way I could feel he was thick. Oh god, he was thick. He grinded again and the underwear shifted, just letting him skim one of my lips. He thrusted up again and this time the underwear was no match and he met me. I gasped and clutched onto him harder. My toes curled with anticipation.

He was breathing hard, and his hands were holding me tightly. He reached down and quickly removed the lacey obstacle. I clutched onto his shoulders as he steadied himself. He brushed up against me slowly, pulsing in rhythm with his breathing. Each grind I felt myself pushing up. Peter pressed a little harder, but didn't go in. I tried to push back but he quickly moved so he wouldn't penetrate me. He grinded harder and this time the tip just went in.

"Peter," I moaned.

He looked up to me his bright green eyes filled with passion. He propped himself up on his elbows, and thrusted himself in. I clutched his shoulders and arched my back in delight. Peter staid there, his breathing paused as he was completely inside me. I looked at him to see for a second that boyish face of Peter Pan, scared and confused. But in a flash it was gone and the older Peter replaced it. He pulled out and quickly thrusted himself back in and my worries evaporated.

Our bodies fell into sync as he pulsed. I was clinging onto his shoulders, trying to stifle the moans that wanted to come out. Peter pulled himself out completely, and skimmed his tip just on the edge before plunging back in hard. I threw my head back in ecstasy and grinded up against him.

He leaned down and began kissing my neck, nibbling it while his strokes became rougher. My toes were curling and my hands couldn't hold him hard enough. I wrapped my legs around his waist and thrusted up. Peter gasped and moaned, collapsing back onto me. I continued to push against him, allowing him to go in deeper. Peter was breathing harder, moaning my name in between thrusts and groans. Our pace began to quicken, as he plunged himself deeper. Our bodies were grinding together and his chest glimmered in sweat.

I could feel myself escalating. With each hard push my heart raced faster. Peter was grasping my hips again and using them to force himself in harder and faster. He threw his head back as he thrusted himself up one more time. Our bodies locked in ecstasy, feeling the sure of pleasure pulse and constrict.

Peter slowly relaxed, releasing my hips then carefully pulling out. He rested his head on my chest, still heaving for breath. My heart felt like it might explode out of my chest. I was covered in sweat (most probably Peter's) and felt cold and empty now. But our bodies sticking together as we heaved for air felt wonderful.

**I** **wrapped** my arms around Peter's back, not caring it was sticky and trying to remember every feeling. Peter slowly looked up, and smiled. His hair was sticking up in odd places from the combination of sweat and me running my fingers through it. His face was slightly flushed but he seemed completely elated.

He pushed himself up and kissed me gently on the lips.

"I love you, Tobi."

He rolled over so he could pull me into his arms. I happily put my head on his chest. I could hear his heart still racing quickly, but his breathing was steady now. He ran his fingers through my hair, and sighed. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed. I could feel his chest quickly rising with laughter as he hugged me back.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I didn't want to think about all my problems, or about what might happen to Peter. I just wanted to live in the moment, just for tonight. Peter went back to stroking my hair. His eyes were closed now, but he was still smiling.

"Tobi?" he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"You still want to go home?"

I opened my eyes slowly and sighed. Peter had stopped playing with my hair. I thought about it, about home, Jeremy, Lisa, Ashley, Katie. I could see them all standing in my apartment, calling me back to them. But then I could see all the faces of the Lost Boys, and Peter. As crazy as they were I'd grown to like them. If I went home I know I'd never see them again.

"Yes, I do." I finally said.

I felt Peter sigh heavily. "All right then. We'll leave tomorrow."

My heart skipped. Tomorrow? That soon?

"Well, I mean, we don't have to leave tomorrow."

"Okay," Peter said quickly.

I closed my eyes and smiled. Good. I was going home and still had time before never seeing every one again. I wanted to find Slightly before I left. I couldn't leave Peter with the destruction I'd made.

"Tobi?"

"Hmm?"

"What will you do when you go home?"

"Probably find my friends and family. Tell them I'm okay and start working again."

"Oh."

I could feel Peter was tense. I pushed my self up and looked at him. His eyes seemed distant. I reached out and ran my fingers through his sweaty hair. He smiled, and took my hand away from his head, lacing his fingers with mine.

"Tobi, do you love me?"

"Yes,"

He smiled. I made sure not to show my real worry. It wasn't that I didn't have feelings for him. I did. In fact, I might say I really did love him. But the voice of Tinker Bell was always in the back of my mind.

"Good," Peter smiled. "Because I want to ask you something important."

"Oh, 'kay."

"When I take you home, I don't want to loose you. I want to be with you always. So I want to live with you."

My eyes widened in surprise.

"Is that okay?"

Live with me? Him? Me? In my apartment? In San Francisco? It was such a bad idea. Peter was watching me with serious eyes. He meant it. It made me wonder if it was the Island talking or if he really was in love.

"Is that really what you want?"

He nodded. "I don't care where I am, as long as I'm with you."

I sighed. Well, what's the worse that could happen? He's not a kid anymore. Heck, he looks like he's 22.

"Okay."

Peter grinned and wrapped his arms around me a bear hug. I smiled despite myself.

"You're my everything."

"I love you." And that time, I meant it.

.

.

**A/n: I had made this chapter longer for everyone's holidays. I hope you enjoyed. **


	14. A New Friend

**A/N: Wow, has it really been a year? Well I won't keep you waiting any longer. Enjoy. **

Smee sat on the deck, whittling away a piece of driftwood with a small knife. A few of the other pirates were lounging on deck, whistling out of key. The night was quiet, with only the lapping of water crashing on the shore. A dark figure came scrambling onto the deck from the shore. The pirate was panting hard, and looked disheveled. He scanned the deck, spotted what he needed, and hurried to Smee.

"Mr. Smee!" he gasped.

Smee looked up from his glasses, and raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Smee, it's happened!"

"Oh goodness!"

Smee jumped up, dropping his whittling, and stumbled up to the captain's quarters. He carefully opened the door, and peeked in. The room was dark.

"C-Captain?" He whispered.

There was no answer. Smee shuffled into the room and spoke again.

"Captain?"

Smee reached over and turned on a lamp. He looked around the room, but Hook wasn't in bed or at his desk.

"MR. SMEE!"

A hook came flying up and snagged Smee by the collar. Smee was lifted off his feet, spluttering madly as the crazed face of Hook stared at him. Hook's hair was flying around his head, and his shallow eyes had dark circles under them.

"What did I say about waking me up!" Hook bellowed. "You're going to feel-"

"CAPTAIN! It's happened!"

Hook's eyes widened in surprise. He dropped Smee, who plopped onto the ground and rolled. Hook stepped over Smee, to his desk. He stroked his beard slowly, twisting the ends between his fingers. The ends of his mustache began to curl.

"So," he said with a grin. "We seem to have lady luck on our side. Mr. Smee."

"Y-Yes sir!"

"I believe it's time to meet with Mr. Slightly. Bring him in."

Smee saluted Hook, "Yes sir!" and ran out the door with a grin.

Hook sat in his chair and looked at his right hand. The silver hook shined in the candlelight. A sneer twisted across Hook's face, and the reflection of the silver hook in his eyes seemed to grow brighter.

.

.

I leaned against the tree house, watching the trees around me groan. I shifted, hoping to find a more comfortable spot but nothing helped. My clothes were sticking to me, and my hair clung to my face. The day was hot. Unbearably hot. In fact, there hadn't been a hotter one in Neverland since I'd arrived. It was like everything had been arrested because the heat was too much to handle.

The boys were lounging sporadically nearby. Even they couldn't muster up enough energy in this heat. I'd never heard them so quiet. Nibs, and bear were at a tree, stabbing each other with sticks. Nibs' eyes were slowly drooping, and Bear's arm was barely moving enough to poke Nibs. It was like the fun in Neverland had been sucked out. I pushed the hair out of my face again. This was miserable. What I wouldn't give to have air conditioning, or a fan. Hell, a pool would even work.

My head snapped up. Of course!

"Hey! Is there a lagoon that doesn't have things that want to eat you living in it?" I asked to anyone who was listening.

Nibs' eyes slowly opened. Bear and Charlie jumped to their feet. Peter bounded down from God-knows-where, with a brilliant smile sweeping across his face.

"The Lagoon!"

"Lagoon!" They all screamed back.

And just like that there was a mad rush of scrambling boys disappearing into the forest. Peter rushed down to me, pulling me into his arms, and bounded back up into the air without a thought. I clutched onto his neck, and snapped my eyes closed as that unpleasant whooshing in my stomach came back. Peter was covered in sweat. But I hadn't noticed until now that he was wearing nothing but a jungle version of boxer-briefs. My stomach lurched. Though I couldn't tell if that was from the height, or Peter.

Peter descended back into the forest, and landed by a small lagoon that had a stream connected to the ocean. Peter set me down on the bank, before launching himself into the water. The other boys laughed and tried dodging Peter's tidal wave.

The lagoon wasn't exactly like I expected. The bank was brown and mucky, and moved unnaturally, like it was alive. The trees nearby seemed to droop. It wasn't like the Lagoon where the Mermaids lived. The water was so dark Peter disappeared as soon as he submerged. It clung to the boys' skin like syrup.

Peter's head popped out of the water. "Come on Tobi. Get in!"

The other boys started waving at me too. I didn't need much time to look at that water and know the answer.

"No, I'll just stay over here."

Peter frowned. "That's no fun."

I shrugged. No chance I was getting in that water. I'd had had enough run-ins with things here out to get me.

"C'mon Tobi!" Bear shouted from across the Lagoon. "Don't be such a wet blanket. You said yourself you wanted to come 'ere."

I opened my mouth to argue, but decided better of it. I clearly remember saying somewhere you _wouldn't_ get eaten. Somehow, this didn't seem to fit the bill. Apparently that wasn't good enough for Peter. He marched out of the water, and b-lined for me. He reached out for me, but I was already ahead of him, and dodged. I tried to roll away but my legs became lodged in the mucky bank. If I were crazier, I would have sworn it had reached out and grabbed me.

Peter seized me by the shoulders and yanked me up.

"Peter, I really don't want to get-"

Peter took one swing and flung me into the water. I hit stomach first. The boys erupted in laughter. I pushed myself, wiping off the sticky water. Peter jumped in after me.

"This is disgusting!"

The boys just kept laughing. I tried to swim back to the shore but Nibs grabbed me around the shoulders and pulled me back.

"Not so fast, you!"

"Canon ball!"

Everyone's heads snapped up to see Peter standing on a cliff above the Lagoon, hands on his hips, and completely butt naked. My cheeks immediately began to burn. Peter's familiar body my eyes had feasted on the night before was glimmering in brown muck, his chiseled muscles only looking more touchable than the night before.

Taking a running start, Peter flew into the air. In a tan blur he came whizzing down, his firm ass visible for a second before it connected with the water. A massive wave swept over us. I struggled up against the thick water, resurfacing to a roar of applause as Peter was taking deep bows. Typical.

"Any challengers?" Peter shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth so his voice was magnified. "Who dares to try to beat the Champion?"

"Me! Me!" The boys began bouncing up, pushing each other out of the way, and dunking the smaller ones into the water as they tried climbing up to the cliff all at once.

Bear grabbed a younger Lost Boy and pushed him back into the water, successfully getting to the cliff first.

"The first challenger!" Peter announced.

There was a tumultuous groan from the boys. Bear bowed, waving his hands in the air. Nibs booed. Bear began stretching his legs, his arms, and shoulders, taking his time with each one.

"Get on with it!" Charlie yelled.

Bear made a rude gesture with his hand. Taking a large leap, he jumped off the cliff. His wave was more like a splutter. A red head climbed up next. Someone in the back clapped. He bounded off the cliff, flailing his arms as he went. His splash was weaker than Bear's.

"Next challenger, next challenger!"

I slowly started moving back, as Nibs tried again to climb up to the cliff. Everyone was so focused on jumping, that I had a chance to make a break for it. I scrambled up the back, pulling my legs harder and harder as they sunk deeper with each step. Behind me was another large splash, followed by a roar of laughter. I pushed past the first line of bushes when something grabbed my hair and yanked me back.

"Where are you going!" someone hissed.

Holly appeared in front of me, her angular face staring me over quizzically.

"What?" I said.

"Why are you leaving?"

I looked back at the lagoon, all the boys laughing and splashing each other. I shook my head.

"That was is polluted." I replied. "Seriously, that's just not right."

"I'm not talking about that." Holly pointed toward Peter who was looking around with an anxious expression. Bear sent a large wave at him, but Peter ignored it and continued craning his neck around.

"You can't just leave him," said Holly. "He's just as confused about all this as you are. Deal with the water."

I sigh and watch Peter slowly walk toward the bank. She was right. I had to pull the stick out of my ass, and accept what I'd gotten myself into. I looked back at Holly and smiled.

"Thanks."

She flipped her hair, and grinned. "It's what I do."

I rolled my eyes, and walked away, toward the back of the lagoon. I got close to the cliff, and carefully started climbing up, making sure no one was watching. The rocks proved a lot slicker than they looked like from the water. I made one last pull and yanked myself up to the cliff, my chest heaving. Below all the boys were now starting to notice my absence. Peter's back was to me. I shrugged off my shirt and shorts, then stepped up to the edge of the cliff.

"Canon ball!" I screamed.

Every head snapped up. I bent my knees and jumped.

.

.

Peter stood at the shore, his eyes wide as he watched Tobi fall from the cliff and plunge into the water. She surfaced up, her eyes glittering with triumph.

"How'd I do?" she asked.

Peter grinned, as he felt a warm laugh burst its way up. He started clapping. Tobi waving gloatingly, and took an enthusiastic bow.

"We have a winner!" Peter laughed.

A large smile swept across her face. She began bowing again.

"Now wait a minute, hers was half the size of mine and-"

"Shut up, Charlie!" Nibs yelled.

Peter walked back into the water, his heart racing as he swam closer to her. Her beautiful eyes were locked on him, and with each second he felt a strange tug in his stomach.

"How about a victory kiss?" he asked.

Tobi looked down, her cheeks quickly turning pink. His chest always felt like it was burning when he watched her become nervous. Peter cupped her cheek with his hand, and titled it up. Her glassy eyes watched him as he bent low to touch those pink lips with his.

Again his hear quickened, and his throat became dry when he felt her against him. His hands clutched her tighter. He felt her arms wrap themselves around his waist, and clutch onto his back.

"Ticking!"

"It's coming from over there!"

Peter pulled back, eyes swiveling in every direction as the boys started scrambling hastily to get out of the water. Tobi gripped him tighter, as she tried asking Peter what was happening.

"Shush!"

"Peter what's wrong? Is there something in the water!"

Peter clamped a hand down on her hand and shook his head. Tobi glared at him, but consented to remain quiet. He reached down, hoisting her up onto his shoulders. She gave a small yelp in surprise. He ignored her as she muttered angrily under her breath.

"Where is it?" Peter asked Charlie.

Charlie pointed toward the small river that connected the lagoon to the ocean. Peter slowly started backing up, his eyes staying locked on the water. Behind him Nibs and Bear were reaching for Tobi. They were almost to the bank when a small bubble popped on the surface of the water.

Peter flung Tobi into Bear's arms, both toppling into the ground; he lunged onto the land, the boys scattering further up the bank, the smaller ones hiding up in the trees. A massive form had launched itself onto the bank, narrowly missing Peter's feet. Nibs grabbed his arms and yanked him up. A massive crocodile sat on the bank, it's large jaws open as it issued a low hissing. He could hear Tobi nearby having a panic attack. The croc was about three times the length of Peter. It's tale continuously swished in the water, causing large waves to crash on the shore.

"What's wrong boy?" Peter asked the crocodile.

The croc began hissing louder. Tobi whimpered.

"Why, do you want to play?"

Its tail began whishing faster. Peter grinned.

"No? What's that you say? You want to meet Tobi?"

"No! Peter, no!" hissed Tobi.

"You _do_!"

The crocodile snapped its jaws open and flung its head up. Peter turned around to see Tobi cowering behind Bear and Charlie. He stretched an arm out but she locked her arms around Bear and shook her head. Bear tried prying her off.

"No use, Pete." He said. "She right stuck on not going, she is."

"He won't bite."

Tobi gave a hallow laugh. Bear tried prying her off again, and was able to get a hand off. Peter grabbed the other one quickly and pulled her off Bear. She struggled against him. Peter spun her around so she could face the crocodile. It opened its jaws again and gave a long growl. Tobi gasped.

"Tobi, I'd like you to meet, Mr. Crocodile. Mr. Crocodile, this is Tobi."

The croc shook its head.

"Well, say hi." Peter said, shaking Tobi slightly.

"He… he… hello."

The croc seemed content with that, so it slid back into the water, only its head visible above the water. Tobi grasped Peter's arms as her knees collapsed. Peter clutched her to his body, and laughed.

"I think he likes you."

Tobi made a small gagging noise.

**A/N: I apologize to everyone for having to wait so long. Time got away from me. I'm going to try to be more diligent posting chapters more regularly. **


	15. An Unexpected Visitor

**A/N: Hope everyone is having a good spring. :) Enjoy. **

**.**

Peter's hands stroked my hair gently, running his hands through the braids Holly had put in earlier. The sun had finally gone down, and now Neverland seemed to be heaving a sigh of relief from the terrible heat. A subtle breeze blew through the open windows in Peter's room. We were sitting on his bed, freshly showered, or at least I was (Peter had resolved to just being sprayed down from a waterfall).

My mind felt continually stuck on one thing, despite the charming man playing with my hair: _Tinkerbell_. I had no idea where she was. I just knew where ever she was lurking she was planning my death. Whether the other faeries had somehow calmed her down, or hell, restrained her, so far she hadn't attempted anything else. Peter didn't seem concerned in any way, just like he wasn't with Slightly. All he seemed to be focused on was me. No matter what the Lost Bys attempted, Peter wasn't interested. Not with hunting, fighting, or finding treasure.

"Where do you think Tink is?" I asked.

Peter smiles and shakes his head. "Who knows."

"Seriously, she might be trying to kill me."

Peter just laughed.

"I mean it!"

Peter leaned down and kissed my forehead. I looked up to a smile facing.

"You aren't taking a word I say seriously, are you?"

Again, Peter smiled. "I think you're overreacting."

"OH? Really? Worrying about an assassination attempt on my life is overreacting?"

"Now you're taking what I said the wrong the way-"

"I really don't think I am."

"Just stop worrying about it."

"Stop? Are you insane! She wants to kill-"

Peter reached down and kissed me roughly on the mouth. I tried pushing him away, but it was no use, I turned to butter. His honey sweet taste was all it took to feel like I was bloated with helium, hitting the ceiling with euphoria. He pulled away slowly and smiled.

"That's not fair." I whispered.

"It worked though."

I couldn't help but grin. He was right; he knew my weakness. Peter pulled me closer and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Ready for bed?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I guess."

"Not tired?"

"Not really."

"Ok, then what do you want to do?"

Immediately my mind flashed to a picture of a sweaty Peter clutching me and moaning. My cheeks began flushing with heat. Peter grinned. He seemed to be on the same track.

"So, how 'bout those Indians?" I say in pathetic attempts to get the conversation in another direction.

Peter stared at me blankly for a moment before snapping out of his thoughts. "Good?"

I roll my eyes. "Have you talked to them? Patched things up?"

"Why, do I need to?"

"_Yes_, Peter! You almost killed Tigerlily."

Peter thought about it for a minute, smiled then shrugged. "Yeah, I forgot about that. I'm sure they got over it, anyways."

"You know I really doubt that."

Peter smiled. He really didn't seem to care. Or was it that he had something else on his mind?

Peter leaned down and began gently kissing my neck. I closed my eyes and felt his touch press harder. His fingers began slowly drifting down to my legs, skimming softly across skin.

"Peter," I whispered.

"Yes?"

"We really shouldn't –"

Peter's hands were roaming my body more hungrily now. He was grasping my shorts, and attempting to yank them lower. His warm body pushed closer against mine. My hands reached up and felt his stomach, the rigid contours of his muscles, the defined v-line that disappeared behind his boxers. My body felt hot and aching to be touched. With each kiss I felt a surge of desire wash over me.

"Peter," I tried again.

He didn't answer. He was trying to undo my bra while still kiss my collarbone.

"This is such a bad idea."

Peter's lips came crashing down onto mine just as he undid the latch to my bra and flung it across the room. His hands were holding me down now, his hips thrusting into mine. We both began scrambling to rip his boxers and my underwear off. They joined my bra on the floor.

Peter met me with one solid thrust. I gasped and clutched his shoulders. Peter sighed, and gently leaned down to kiss me as he slowly pushed in. My grip on his shoulders grew tighter and tighter as he went deeper.

"Oh god," I moaned.

He was completely inside me. Peter kissed my shoulder, my neck, my ear. Goosebumps spread like wildfire. Neither of us moved. It didn't even seem like we could breathe. We were locked together. Peter looked at me, eyes glassy with emotion.

"I love you Tobi." He whispered. "With all my heart, I do. You are my one, my soul mate. Nothing feels more right than this."

My heart leaped so quickly it felt lodged in my throat. I couldn't speak. I just grinned and kissed him.

Peter began moving again, slowly pushing in and out. I closed my eyes and moaned. I ran my fingers through his hair, grasping it harder as he began to move faster. With each hard stroke my back arched. I clutched his shoulders tighter as the rhythm picked up. Peter's mouth trailed down to my chest, kissing my nipples as they bounced with each hard thrust.

The rhythm began growing faster with every moan and name yelled. Peter clutched me tighter, as his breathing came out heavier. I clung tighter, as he became rougher until he was going so fast he was panting.

"Oh, fuck," He gasped.

Peter clutched me as he climaxed, holding me so close I could hear him groan in relief. He slowly let go, pulling out and falling onto the bed beside me.

"Wow," he sighed.

I grinned, "Yeah."

He turned his head toward me and closed his eyes peacefully. His body was glistening with beads of sweat slowly trailing down his muscles. His chest was still heaving for air, but his face was calm. Peter reached out and pulled me toward him, wrapping his arms around me.

"I could do this every night." He whispered.

"The sex?"

"No, the cuddling."

Peter opened his eyes and looked at me. Not an inch of his face wasn't serious. He reached out and slowly brushed away the hair stuck to my face.

"Yeah," I said with a smile. "I could too."

He closed his eyes happily and held me tighter. I shut my eyes too, and listened to the pulse of his breathing gradually slowing. On of his hands began gently rubbing my back. Yeah, I could definitely get used to this. I stay wrapped in his arms, focused on nothing but Peter and the throbbing feeling in my heart. Out limbs were still tangled together, arms clutching each other to feel as close as we just were. Nothing could tear me from his warm hands clutching me for hours from or when he asked for round two. Not the eerie silence in the tree house or quiet lull of Neverland tore me away from Peter; not even the looming figure approaching the tree house or the pair of eyes watching us from the ground.

.

.

Bear and Charlie sat at the base of the tree house, whittling down the edges of a stick into a point. Their eyes were fixed on the wood, neither speaking in the odd silence of Neverland. Another low moan was heard from above. Bear began chopping at his stick a little harder. Charlie sighed and put down his knife and gazed up to the canopy of the tree where Peter's room was hidden. More moaning and soft shouts of pleasure echoed against the forest. Charlie's face began turning red.

"Don't listen," Bear said, still working on getting his spear sharper.

Charlie looked away from the tree but didn't start cutting at his stick again. He gazed into the dark forest and rested his head against the tree.

"Do you think we have a chance?"

Bear didn't answer. Charlie turned to Bear who was staring into his lap, clutching his knife with white knuckles. The moans were getting louder.

"With her?" Charlie tried again. "Do you think there's a-"

"No." Bear snapped.

He began sticking his spear so hard with his knife the top went flying off. Bear clutched the knife in frustration, cussing under his breath, and flung it at a nearby tree. It landed in a root with a dull twang. He continued to mutter things under his breath as he got up to retrieve the knife. Charlie looked back up to the canopy, as the voices had gotten louder, along with the sound of skin kitting together. His heart ached with each soft moan he heard. His mind could only imagine how beautiful she looked at this moment, holding someone who didn't love her like she deserved. He curled his fists tighter as his chest twinged painfully as her voice shouted _his_ name.

Bear gave a sudden muffled cry as he leapt back from the tree where his knife was. Charlie jumped up as Bear stumbled backwards.

"What? What is it!" Charlie asked, pulling Bear back to him.

Bear shook his head and pointed into the darkness of the forest. Charlie watched as the sound of crunching leaves grew louder. A tall figure emerged into the weak light of their lanterns. It was a man with trimmed dark hair, strong shoulders, an angular face with long side burns, and eyes that seemed to cut through the darkness. He smiled at Bear and Charlie who were pressed against the tree house with horror stricken faces. The man walked closer, casually brushing off leaves from his shirt. Charlie took a step forward, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"Slightly?"

The man grinned. "Surprised?"


	16. What the what?

**A/N: Happy summer! I hope everyone is taking advantage of the weather while it lasts. I've made me summer goal to perfect my coffee art, and I'm still pretty awful. If you don't know what I mean, google coffee art. It's worth it. **

.

.

Slightly sat at the kitchen table twirling an apple stem between his fingers. Bear and Charlie stood against the wall, their arms crossed, as they watched Slightly with suspicion. He continued to smile with a flawless debonair grin. He crushed the stem against his thumb and forefinger, and then flicked it at Charlie. Bear seemed to slump lower against the wall. Charlie winced. A door upstairs slammed, lowered voices whispered frantically and another door clicked shut. Pattering feet hurried down the hall, another door opened and slammed. Slightly continued to smile, his eyes bearing harder onto Charlie and Bear whose looks of contempt slowly became worried. The tree house groaned with anticipation. The whispers became audible but these weren't from any Lost Boys. The faeries were peeking through the floorboards and windows, their mean little faces scrutinizing Slightly's new appearance.

The curtain to the kitchen was pulled back and a face peered through. Charlie and Bear looked up with relief but immediately slumped back when they saw it wasn't who they'd expected. Tobi walked into the room, looking Slightly up and down with apprehension. Slightly finally turned away from Charlie and Bear to Tobi. She walked carefully toward him.

"I'm sure I'm not who you expected." she said.

Charlie and Bear scoffed. Slightly stayed silent, watching Tobi with curious enjoyment. She wrung her hands nervously.

"Peter still won't see you, he says you're still banished. If you give me some time I can try to get him to talk to you, but he's refusing –"

"That's fine." Slightly simpered. "I'm not here to talk to him."

Tobi furrowed her eyebrows. Slightly continued to grin with a smile so unnaturally perfect, his teeth looked like individual pearls glinting in the candlelight.

"You can leave now." he said to Charlie and Bear, who seemed shocked to finally be addressed.

They slunk away into another room, muttering to each other as they went. Slightly looked back to Tobi who clearly didn't like being without other Lost Boys. He reached up and took her hands in his.

"I want to talk to you."

Tobi's eyes widened in shock. She tried pulling her hands away but Slightly gripped them tighter. He stood up, dwarfing Tobi in height.

"Well, what do you want?"

She tried again to pull away but Slightly held on. She barely came to his shoulder, and her tiny hands were three times smaller then his. Slightly stepped closer, his head bowing to be level with Tobi's. He stared into her eyes, carefully taking in each part of her: her plump lips, the little freckles across her cheeks, the depth of her eyes. His grin widened. Tobi winced and started yanking against his grip. Slightly pulled her closer so their noses were barely touching. Her mouth was slowly opening, her eyes drifting to his lips. He began leaning forward, shutting his eyes for the moment his lips touched –

Slightly's head went reeling back, his eyes filling with stars. Tobi was backing away as Slightly recovered. He'd loosened his grip, giving her the chance to wriggle from his grasp and punch him square in the jaw. She was now walking backwards with a look of terror, groping behind her for the doorway out of the kitchen. Slightly touched the spot where she hit him and felt a lump already forming.

Tobi's mouth was opening and closing with out any words. Slightly took a step forward, and a scream came bursting from her.

"PETER!"

In a matter of milliseconds Peter was in the kitchen, arms around Tobi. He pulled her behind him and turned to Slightly who had his grin plastered back on his face. Peter's face slowly fell into shock as he looked on his old wingman, his number 2.

"Slightly? What happened to you? You grew up!"

Slightly shook his head. "Can I have my room back?"

Peter gawked for a moment, before pulling himself together and pulling out his dagger. "_Never. _Traitor!"

"What? You already give it over to the _girl_?"

Peter looked back at Tobi whose face remained placid.

"Why did you come back?" Peter snapped, thrusting his dagger in the air again.

"'Cause, I wanted to. And anyways, I want my bed back."

For a brief moment, the boyish grin of little Slightly shown on the rigid face of the man standing there now. Peter's arm was beginning to droop, the dagger relaxing.

"At your service!" Slightly said loudly, snapping a hand up in solute.

Peter smiled and stuck his dagger back in its holder. "Well, alright then, you're back in. But only if you swear you're not a grown up."

Slightly crossed his chest. "I swear."

Peter nodded and turned away.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Tobi whispered, grabbing Peter by the shirt. "That's it? You trust him?"

"Sure," Peter shrugged.

"Look at _him_!"

Peter and Tobi looked back to the tall, rigid figure of a dark haired man whose shallow eyes were glued to the faeries outside the window.

"There's something wrong, Peter. He's not right. He's not Slightly."

Peter shook his head. "No, he's fine. He promised."

Tobi rolled her eyes as Peter patter her on the head and walked over to Slightly. Tobi watched, hair standing up on the back of her neck as she noticed how often Slightly's eyes were flickering back to her.

.

.

Holly sat at the edge of my bed, braiding her green hair that was so matted with leaves and dirt I wondered how she could even run her fingers through it.

"Where do you think he was?" I asked for the third time.

Holly shrugged. "We don't know. The faeries tried tracking him, but he just… disappeared. Vanished. He wasn't with Indians, mermaids, or with any of the animals." She finished the braid and tied it into a knot. "We thought he might have been with the pirates but no one was brave enough to look. Plus, Tink's gone on a hiatus and the forest is disappearing, and there weren't enough faeries to –"

"Wait, what? What do you mean the forest is disappearing?"

Holly looked down and seemed taken aback. Clearly she had said too much.

"Holly what is happening?"

"Well," she said slowly, making sure to not make eye contact. "The forest has been kind of vanishing on the east side. The tree's turn black and then disappear all together."

"Disappear as in being chopped down?"

"No,"

"Then what?"

Holly opened her mouth as a loud knocking on my door started.

"I have to go." She said quickly, giving me a small smile before darting out of my window.

I sigh, and roll out of bed. "Who is it?"

"Ir-es mai Srit-y."

"Who?"

"O-en the doe."

I crack open the door to see a dark brown eye staring down at me. A huge foot pushes the door open and the rest of Slightly comes barreling in. He throws a dirty rucksack onto my bed and plops himself next to it.

"Hey, what are you doing!" I protest, snatching his nasty bag and throwing it to the ground. "This is _my_ room."

Slightly shrugged. "Don't like slumber parties?'

He tried laughing but it came out hallow and strained. The more he tried to be like the little Slightly the more he seemed like a stranger. His smile faded when I didn't reciprocate.

"What happened to you?"

Slightly's dwindling grin eroded into a scowl. He pushed his fingers through his hair, and became fixated on one of the buttons on his shirt. I grabbed the rucksack from the floor and chucked it at him.

"Out. Now."

"No, I don't think I will." he said slowly. He stood up, dropping the bag at his feet. "I'm staying here."

I held my breath nervously, trying to appear braver than I felt. "This is _my_ room. Go sleep on the floor or with someone else, but you aren't staying here."

"And if I do?" He was gradually moving closer. "If I stay here, with you," he took a larger step toward me. " – alone, all night," I began walking backwards until I was pressed up against the wall. " – without Peter to hear to moan – "

"Stop,"

" – when I hold you down – "

"Stop it,"

" – when you beg for me –" he was inches from me, breathing heavily as he looked down.

His eyes were whirling with insanity. His hands continually clenched and relaxed as he leaned closer. My heart felt like it was about to combust. I couldn't catch my breath. I was pinned, starring up into the dark abyss of Slightly's eyes and watching my horrified face in the reflection. In a desperate attempt to run I lunged forward, pushing my shoulder into his chest. Slightly easily blocked, grabbing my shoulders and slamming me back against the wall. I opened my mouth to scream but only a terrified whimper came out. What was he going to do to me? Did he come back to kill me and chop me up into a thousand pieces?

And then his lips were on mine, pushing against them hungrily. He lifted me up into his arms never breaking the kiss. I remained rigid, feeling an intoxicating taste of cigars and autumn rush through me. His hands were running through my hair, holding my head gently as he knelt down, placing me on the bed. He ran fingers softly across my arms, my neck, quickly across my upper thigh.

And in a flash he was up and out, bag over his shoulder and the door slamming shut. I remained frozen on the bed, eyes still wide with shock. Did that just happen?

"Tobi?" I barely move my head over to the window, my body refusing to move yet.

Holly came drifting in, eyes stern. "What was that?"

I shook my head silently, my arms still frozen in air as if I was still blocking an invisible intruder. Holly raised her eyes quizzically.

"Did you see it to?" I asked. "Or was that all in my head?"

"No I saw," She said, crossing her arms. "He seemed to really enjoy himself. Bastard."

I shook my self and sat up. It happened so fast I was forcing myself to believe it happened. I didn't know how to react. Should I tell Peter, or go down and strangle Slightly? Holly hovered anxiously by the end of my bed.

"Want a cup of tea?"

"Yes, please." I sighed.

Holly left the room, leaving the room full with sounds of shifting branches and an owl nearby hooting softly. I drifted to the window, where the dark and silent forest seemed to be buzzing faintly. Slightly was now just outside my window, making himself a bed of leaves. He pulled off his shirt, revealing a toned body. He started to undo his pants, pulling the belt out of its loop, unclasping the button…

"Here we go, one tea."

Holly was back, lugging a teacup that was gently steaming. I quickly walked away from the window, trying to cool down my head before Holly noticed. She seemed too preoccupied with the cup that was three times her size. She dropped it in my open hands, and collapsed on my bed.

"Thanks," I say, and put the cup to my mouth.

"No problem," Holly sits up, wiping small beads of sweat off her head. "Tobi, can I ask you a question."

"Sure,"

"Why haven't you left yet?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but none came. That was a good question, why hadn't I left yet?

"Do you miss your family?" Holly probed.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well then why are you still-"

"I don't know." I sighed. "I like it here, despite all the craziness. If I leave, I'll never be able to come back, right?"

Holly didn't answer, so I started drinking the tea again. It seemed like the longer I stayed, the less I wanted to go. Was that a side effect of living here? And I did always have another option. Even though Peter claimed he'd take me home, Hook had said he could. I still hadn't tried that route.

Holly was watching me curiously, her beetle eyes scrutinizing carefully. "I want you to be careful for a while, alright?"

I nodded. "Sure,"

"None of this bleeding to death, or being attacked, or getting lost, or drowning, or-"

"I get it," I laughed.

"Good," Holly drifted up, so she was eye level with me. "I'm going away for a while with the other faeries, so take _care_."

"Where are you-"

"Don't worry about it." She smiled, and was out the window, a little green glittering trail following behind her.

I walked to the window to watch her leave. The green glow slowly vanished through the trees. I glanced down, seeing Slightly still there, staring up at me. He winked. I quickly backed up, slamming my curtains shut. Even though it wouldn't stop him if he wanted to come in, it sure made me feel better.


	17. A Love Triangle Begining

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long. Life gets in the way. I hope this makes up for the laps in time, and I promise I'll try to keep up with the posting. Also, a thank you to all my new subscribers, and readers. It's greatly appreciated. **

**.**

.

"I got it! I got it!"

"No you haven't! I have!"

"Here, here!"

"I found a net!"

Nibs lunged, his foot snagging on Charlie's net. He tumbled over, slamming his head into Charlie's back. Peter lunged over them, arms outstretched. _WHAM!_ Bear pinned Peter and rolled away.

The little boar squealed and tore off towards the forest before another lost boy scared it into another direction. Peter and Bear were laughing, dusting each other off before rejoining the fray.

"Hey, Tobi." said a dejected Nibs, walking over to the tree I was sitting at.

"Hello, Nibs," I said brightly. "Give up?"

He raised his hands up, which were both tangled in Charlie's net. "Disqualified."

He sat next to me and began trying to pull his hands from the net's chords. I sighed and smiled. Besides cooking boars, the boys' favorite past time was chasing them. Despite valiant efforts to try, Peter gave up on getting me to join them, and allowed me to watch from a safe distance.

"Over here! Here!"

A little black haired boy reached out to grab the boar by around its neck but wasn't strong enough to stop it, so was dragged behind, screaming.

"I heard you saw Slightly last night?" Nibs asked.

"What do you mean?" I snapped.

"Last night? When he got here?"

"Oh," I sigh with relief. "Yeah I did."

My heart was still pumping furiously. Did anyone know he was in my room last night? Holly wouldn't have said anything. I reassured myself that wasn't what was on Nibs' mind, so I put on a smile.

"Wild, wasn't it though?" Nibs continued. "I never thought he'd come back."

I opened my mouth to ask if he'd actually seen Slightly, but decided that was a conversation I didn't want to start. Nibs had become preoccupied with the netting again, so didn't notice. Charlie had found another net, and was charging towards the boar, the little boy still flapping around as the boar darted past Charlie's net and through someone else's legs.

.

.

"Cheers!"

The several dozen mugs in the air clinked together, and tipped back into the eager mouths of the boys. A gleaming roasted boar was at the center of the table, a juicy cranpear in its mouth. Peter was already ripping into its thigh, tearing chucks with a knife and shoving it in his mouth all at once.

Slightly was on my other side, despite my objection. In Peter's words, I had to "deal with it," and that was that. So I made sure to sit as closely to Peter as possible, with out getting in his way. Slightly kept eyeing me, "accidentally" brushing his hand against mine when he tried passing food, or reaching for the pitcher.

"Tobi," came his velvety voice.

"What." I snapped.

"You aren't eating,"

"I'm not hungry."

Slightly smiled. "Would you like more rice? Potatoes?"

"No."

"But you aren't eating."

"I'm. Fine."

Without another word, Slightly began dolling more rice onto my plate. Happy with the healthy proportion he thought I should eat (a mound 5 inches high), he passed on the bowl. I stared at my plate, seriously contemplating throwing it in Slightly's face, when a hand suddenly touched my thigh. I jumped and immediately looked at Peter, but he was in a shouting match with Bear about who was drunker. My heart pounded with dread, as I slowly looked over to Slightly. But he was talking to Nibs across the table, as if he wasn't aware about what was going on.

I glanced down. Yeah, that hand was attached to Slightly. What the hell was he playing at? I tried pushing his hand away, but he managed to only move it higher.

"Tobi, wha's a matter you?" asked Charlie from across the table. I looked up, blushing.

"What? Oh, er, nothing." I lied. Slightly's hand squeezed.

"You're not eatin',"

"What – oh," The rice on my plate had mysteriously doubled. "I'm not hungry."

"C'mon! Eat!"

Charlie's yells were starting to get the attention of other boys, and the last thing I wanted was to have someone else see Slightly's hand on my leg, and think we were – I shuddered just thinking it – doing _things_. So I grabbed a fork and shoveled in a large mouthful, smiling. This was enough for Charlie, who raised his mug to me, and began drinking.

As soon as he looked away, I turned to Slightly, glaring. He just winked.

"Get off," I whispered.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Slightly said with a grin.

"You know what I said," I snapped. Slightly's hand moved higher up my leg, sending chills up my spine. "Stop that!"

"Stop what?" He said, grinning larger.

His hand now was at the edge of my skirt, one of his slender fingers fingering the hem. My throat felt like it was closing up. He slipped a finger under my skirt, and began creeping it up.

"Stop!" I yelled, standing up abruptly and slamming my hands on the table.

The whole room fell silent, as every pair of eyes fell on me. I could feel my cheeks growing red. Crap.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked, turning around to look at Slightly and me.

"Slightly, was … he was," I couldn't say it. Not in front of everyone.

Peter was looking at me curiously, his face slowly falling. _Spit it out, Tobi. Spit it out! _

"Stop being so sober," Slightly said suddenly, standing up too and throwing an arm around me with a hearty laugh. He grabbed his mug and raised it.

"I'll drink to that!" Peter grinned.

He poured more beer into his mug until it was full, then raised it, a glazed look in his eyes. "To Slightly!" he bellowed.

There was applause, Charlie yelling, "Here, here", as the rest of the boys all made to refill their mugs.

Peter stood up, swaying slightly and looked over to Slightly. "To you, buddy", and he tipped his mug back and drained it. The rest of the boys followed.

Slightly put the mug to his lips, but I noticed he wasn't drinking. Peter slammed his mug down, gave a thumbs up, and fell over to a roar of laughter. I shrugged off Slightly's arm, and moved to the other side of the table, watching Slightly suspiciously.

Within minutes, the boys were dropping like flies, passing out on the table, under it, or in general heaps. Charlie was half singing, half belching some song as he tried to keep drinking; Nibs and Bear were attempting to crawl back to their rooms over the bodies of boys who'd passed out on the floor. Before I realized it, Slightly and I were the only ones left in the room that wasn't gone out of their minds.

I looked over to him, to see him still sitting alone at the table, watching me with interest. His deep eyes were twinkling with something sinister. A chill ran through me. I stood up quickly, making for the door, and praying he wouldn't follow. I wasn't sure where to go, but I knew I didn't want to be trapped in my bedroom like I had the night before. I decided for the forest, hoping that maybe I could find an Indian with an anti-creepy-guy spear I could have.

The night was cool, and as always, deadly quiet, as if everything were sleeping. I walked around the tree house, keeping a hand gliding against the base of the tree. What should I do, where could I go? The whole tree house was sleeping, and probably in a drunken coma. Hardly any state to protect, or for that matter, hear me scream.

I settled down in between two large roots, puling my knees to my chest, and leaning against the trunk. The tree was groaning slowly, its branches above me creaking softly in the breeze. It reminded me of the trees around my house back in San Francisco. There were always birds there, a constant humming of cars, and Jeremy singing show tunes as he walked around the house. And the night was never this quiet. Jeremy always said the best part about the city was that all the streetlights were just the nighttime suns, so there was never a reason to sleep. But he liked staying out late, coming home with girls and waking me with ungodly noises coming through the walls.

"Sleeping on a tree? That hardly seems comfortable."

I jumped, jarred awake by the realization that I'd fallen asleep. Slightly was standing over me, arms folded in disgust. My heart sank at the realization that I was only dreaming, and wasn't actually home.

I frowned. "What do you want?"

"Came to make sure you hadn't been abducted by anything nasty." He said with a wink.

"If you're referring to yourself, I'm not interested."

Slightly, ignoring what I said, took a seat in front of me. He scooted closer, and leaned towards me.

"So, tell me, Tobi, why do you stay in Neverland?"

I raised my eyebrows quizzically, but stayed silent.

"You clearly miss home. I can see it in your eyes." he added, at the look of surprise on my face. "Why stay here? You really can't enjoy living with all these idiots who only want to hunt and 'play'? You should be wined and dined. Treated like a woman."

I snorted. "Wined and dined? Please."

"No? How else is a man supposed to seduce you, if you can't be treated to a good night?"

"Alright, that's enough!" I said. "Enough of your Mr. Romantic crap. What are you really playing at?"

"You can't tell?" He smirked.

Slightly moved closer, his eyes locked with mine. I refused to look away. I didn't know what he was planning, but I wasn't buying his hoax, even if Peter had.

He was only a few feet away, and the warm smell of cologne and cigars was drifting off him. He stretched out his hands, and took mine.

"I want you."

My mouth opened slightly at the shock of his audacity to just say that. He couldn't be serious. I tried tugging my hands away from his but, as always, he held them firm. This was beginning to turn in the exact situation I was trying to avoid.

"Look, I don't want or like you in that-"

"I'm aware," he said dryly. "You make it quite obvious. But I don't care. I'll persuade you, eventually. That's a promise."

"You can't possibly think you're going to convince me-"

"No, not convince, woo. You'll want me by the end."

I couldn't help but laugh. So he really was just crazy. "That's not going to happen."

Slightly just grinned, and leaned closer. "Oh, it's a promise."

He was inches away now, and his smell was intoxicating me. I could feel the heat from his body as if it was burning me. My heart was pounding excitedly in my chest so loudly, I was convinced he could hear it. The closer he got, the quicker my breath became. His lips were just an inch from mine, but he wasn't coming any closer. It was torture. His warm breath sent chills down my body, and with a thrill of horror, I found myself lifting my head up to be closer. His lips were so close, but he wouldn't do what I know he wanted. He just ran his hands across my arms, pulling me closer, but always keeping his lips just barely an inch away. He was puling me down, onto the grass, pressing down against me so I could feel his warmth even more. He propped himself on his elbows, finally taking those lips away to brush them softly against my neck. My skin prickled excitedly at the touch. I clenched my fists, trying to get a hold of myself, but everything was hazy. My head was tilting back, letting him kiss my neck, my jaw, cheeks and then… he paused at my lips, hovering again just an inch away. My whole body was trembling now. I couldn't take staring at those lips any more, just waiting. What was he waiting for?

And then he said it,

"Kiss me."

My heart leapt. I closed my eyes, feeling myself leaning closer, doing exactly what he said I would do, falling exactly into his game.

"No." I whispered.

I opened my eyes, and pulled away. "No."

Without another thought, I lurched one of my knees right between his legs. Slightly groaned in pain, and rolled over, cursing loudly. I scrambled up, and began running aimlessly toward the forest.

"Tobi!" Slightly yelled after me. "Get back here!"

I could hear him coming after me. His heavy footsteps were close behind, but I didn't look back. I just kept weaving between the trees, my heart in my throat as I frantically tried to think of where to go. I ducked under a branch, and took a sharp turn right into a low hanging branch. I gasped in pain, and tried to keep running, but a hand grabbed my wrist and swung me around into Slightly's grasp. I struggled against him, but it was hopeless. He had me again, and wasn't letting go this time.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Slightly snapped breathlessly.

He was panting hard, and his face was flushed with pink.

"Away from you!"

"You can't just run into the forest at night! There's Pirates and Indians. Do you want to be killed?"

"But you were-"

"You could have said no, and left it at that, for the love of God."

Slightly let go, and bent over in pain. For the first time, I actually felt something besides hate for him. I stood awkwardly, watching him trying to catch his breath. He looked up to me, and shook his head.

"You're something else."

"I'm – I'm sorry, I thought that you were going to kill me, or something."

"Should I ask why?"

"You've been trying to all night!"

Slightly stood up, wincing slightly but grinned nonetheless. "You can't blame a guy for trying to get a little something. But rape?" He made a disapproving noise. "C'mon. You've never been hit on before?"

"Not like that," I felt like my argument was losing validity. I really didn't know how to defend myself. "Well, you were, I mean,"

"Don't flatter yourself," Slightly said. "Let's go, before we are found my something that might rape you."

"Hey!" I take a swing at his arm, but he dodged and scooped me up in one move, throwing me over his shoulder.

"Hey, put me down."

"No chance. I don't trust you'll come back quietly."

I tried to think of a response, but couldn't think of one. He had a good point. Slightly started laughing.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

He began walking back towards the tree house, not bothering to duck when there was a low branch.

"Can you watch where you're going?" I said, after the third branch had whacked me in the head.

"No. Sorry, completely unavoidable."

He added a little bounce to his step, and another large branch smacked me in the head.

"Hey!"

"We're experiencing some turbulence, if you would please remain in your seats-"

"Seriously, Slightly, my head is killing me-"

"-and fasten your seat belts, -"

"I'm going to kill you,"

"-we might consider flying to higher altitudes once the pain in _my balls_ stop hurting, so in the meantime, please enjoy your in flight movie."

I rolled my eyes, ducking as another branch came close. "I'm sorry. It was impulsive."

"Impulsive, eh? I'd hate to see what happens when you actually think about something."

"Oh, ha ha."

Slightly stopped walking and set me back on the ground. We were back at the tree house. All of the lights were out. I looked over to Slightly, barely able to seem him in the moonlight. He shook his head at me and started walking to the tree. I watched him for a moment, before hurrying after him.

"I really am sorry," I said.

Slightly stopped and looked at me. He some how seemed less menacing when I couldn't see those eyes. Then in one swoop his lips were crashing down on mine, and his arms were pulling me to him. My skin prickled, as the shock of another one of his sniper kisses kept me glued to him.

He pulled away and began walking to the door. "I'll take that as your apology."

He walked into the tree house without another word, and just that quickly, I wanted to hit him again.


	18. Stupid Trees and Their Feelings

A/N: Thanks again to all my stupendous readers for their encouragement. Also, check the bottom note for an important announcement. Enjoy.

.

.

I paced around my room, continually glancing out of my window nervously. Why weren't Holly and the other faeries back? I _had_ to talk to Holly. I didn't care that she'd been gone for only a day. How far could she have gotten, we were on an island for God sakes!

I glance out the window again and feel my heart lurch with excitement. Slightly and I were just down there, and every time I thought about it, my heart fluttered. What was wrong with me? I couldn't like Slightly. Not when I had Peter to deal with. And never mind the fact that there was still something seriously wrong with Slightly. You don't grow up that quickly, even if there's apparently magic in the island. It just wasn't right.

I walk back to the window and sigh, glancing into the dark forest. There was a slight breeze, bringing in faint smells of pollen and salt water. The forest was, as always, remarkably quiet, except for the groaning of trees.

"Honey," I whisper.

Of course! Holly may be gone, but there was still someone else who seemed to have common sense I could talk to. I grab a jacket and hurry out of my room, making sure to tiptoe down the stairs. The last thing I needed was to wake someone up. I move even slower as I pass the curtain for the kitchen. I chance a glance, and pull it back slightly and peer inside. All the boys were still passed out in piles. Perfect.

I quickly make it the rest of the way down, and out into the cool night air. The breeze seemed stronger down here, as if it was beckoning me towards the forest. I pull the jacket tighter around myself, and begin walking.

I really had no idea where I was going to look. The last time I'd seen Honey, I'd ran into him by chance as I was headed to the Indian's camp. Maybe if I started in that direction again… But I squashed that thought immediately. The last time I tried that I ended up being tied to a fire pit and almost roasted alive. Better try another method.

"Honey," I hissed. "Honey, are you here?"

No response. I look behind me to make sure no one was following me. All clear.

"_Honey_," I try again. "C'mon I really need to talk."

Nothing. I sigh and hit my head against a nearby tree in frustration. It groans, and shakes its leaves uncomfortably. I look up and grin. Maybe Honey might not be close, but he was a Dryad and that means he was connected to the trees.

Without hesitation I grabbed the closest rock. "Sorry," I mumble, and began slamming the rock into the tree trunk. It shakes and groans, as if it's trying to uproot itself. I keep going, listening hard if there was any sign of a 10 foot tree-man approaching.

_Smack_. A thick branch had come swinging down and collided right on top of my head. I reel back in pain, rubbing my head tenderly.

"Hey!" I snap. "Was that necessary?"

The tree rattles threateningly. I sigh and drop the rock.

"I'm sorry, I probably deserved that. I'm just trying to find Honey."

The tree began swinging its branches, as if expecting me to come at it with a machete next. I roll my eyes and step back. So that didn't work, what now?

I didn't have time to think much, because the surrounding trees were all slashing their branches in the air like the first tree. I tried dodging, but since each tree wasn't more than a few feet away in either direction, it wasn't easy.

"Hey, hey! Stop it! I'll leave!"

I throw my hands over my head and try to make a run for it, but get caught it the stomach by something large and yanked into the air. I begin flailing helplessly, my eyes stilled screwed tight.

"Calm down, you're going to hurt yourself."

I slowly stop kicking and open an eye. A blurry brown face was watching me suspiciously. I open the other eye to see a grumpy Honey looking at me with his amber eyes.

"Honey!" I say in relief. "I'm so glad I found you."

"Found me? The trees woke me up to tell me some wild animal was attacking them." He raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "_You _wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you?"

"Er-,"

Honey shakes his head and puts me down (a little to forcefully, because my feet sank into the ground several inches).

"I'm sorry," I say as I wrench my feet out of the ground. "I need to talk, and I didn't know where to find you."

"Well in the future don't terrorize my children."

I smile and nod.

"Tell me what ails you."

I opened my mouth to begin, but didn't know where to start. Should I tell him how badly I want to go home, or how all the faeries are gone, or how Slightly's absolutely out of his mind? I passed subconsciously, trying to figure out which was more important.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" he suggests.

"Okay," I agree, and launch into everything since I'd last seen him.

Honey just stood quietly, nodding his head every once in a while, and asking only a few questions. When I'd finished, he remained silent, watching me with stony eyes. I slumped onto the ground and rested my head against a tree.

"The faeries are gone, and without them, there is a greater chance of disaster. They are the peacemakers and equalizers. They've controlled the Lost Boys, and monitored the pirates. I do not know what will happen with out them."

"But they'll come back, right? They can't be gone for good."

"I do not know."

I close my eyes, and groan. Honey was proving to be less helpful than I'd hoped.

"If that is all, than I will bid you goodnight."

I open my eyes and shake my head. "What? You're leaving?"

Honey nods, and begins moving towards the deeper part of the forest. "Go to sleep, Tobi."

"But what am I going to do about Slightly, and Peter?" I call to his back.

"Follow your heart."

I throw up my hands in disbelief. Great, this proved useless. The only thing this proved was that men – no matter what species – cannot help girls with their problems. I slumped down onto a tree and looked up into its dark canopy. I could see the stars freckled between the branches, and I couldn't help but wonder which one Jeremy might be looking at too. He'd always tried to get me to stargaze with him. Now that I couldn't, it seemed bittersweet.

I keep my eyes locked onto the sky, letting my eyes slowly form patterns with the stars. There was a bear, nestled between two rocks. To the north was a whale. I rocked my head back and forth, making it seem like the whale was gliding forward, toward a large ship that was swaying in choppy seas. It unfurled large white sails and began drifting south, following the looping path of the whale.

.

.

I woke up to a branch nudging me in the ribs with a rock. I wave it away, and push myself up groggily, brushing dirt and leaves out of my hair. I look around, trying to find my bearing. I was deeper in the forest than I realized. Deciding it was better to wash up than deal with the boys, I head toward the Lagoon.

Apparently I wasn't the only one who thought that washing up in the morning was a good idea. The giant crocodile was near the shore, eyes closed peacefully as it sunbathed. Near the waterfall were a few mermaids, braiding each other's hair with seaweed and shells. They turned and glared when I walked up.

"Morning," I call.

One of them makes a rude hand gesture in reply, while the other two stick out their tongues. I take off my shoes and dip my feet into the cool water. It felt wonderful. I take off my jacket and shorts too, and walk in, making sure to stay close enough to the shore that the mermaids can't drown me.

"Well good morning,"

I spin around to Honey, clambering through the brush to reach the bank. The crocodile hisses angrily, and scuttles further down the bank.

"Good morning," I say with a smile. "I thought you'd never speak to me again?"

Honey shrugs with a smile. "Everyone has one of those friends that makes weird night calls. Now I finally have one."

"Oh, real nice,"

"So, come to any decisions?"

"About what?"

"What your heart tells you to do?"

I shake my head. "That nugget of wisdom you gave me doesn't really help. No offence," I added quickly.

"None taken."

Honey moved closer to the water and dipped his foot in. The golden leaves around his head quivered and unfolded.

"I thought you might say that," he said, as he dipped his other foot into the water. "So I thought I might help you in a more prudent way."

I cock an eyebrow quizzically. "Prudent, eh?"

Honey remained silent, letting his leaves fan out in the weak morning sun. The crocodile near by gave another loud hiss, and shuffled back into the water, its massive eyes bobbing just above the surface. I scoot closer to the shore, watching it carefully. What it was complaining about, however, became quickly apparent.

"Honey," I say slowly. "What was your idea to help me?"

There were loud shouts coming from the forest. He grins and closes his eyes. The shouts were getting louder, and there was only one thing to do: run.

I scramble out of the water, grabbing my clothes off the shore, and making a dash to the other side of the lagoon.

"Tobi!"

Too late. I turn around slowly to see none other than Peter, Slightly, Nibs and Charlie bounding out of the forest with large smiles. Peter was already half undressed, and eyeing the water longingly.

"Oh, uh, morning," I say.

"Where you leaving?" yells Charlie.

I couldn't help notice his eyes continually moving up and down, and I became uncomfortably aware how wet I was.

"Well, I was thinking… I mean, yeah, sort of-"

"How can you 'sort of' leave?" Peter asks. "That's stupid. You're staying."

"No, I really don't-"

"You're staying," He says again, and with that, dives into the water.

I stare at the other three, who were still staring at me with wide eyes and uncomfortable wide smiles. I fold my arms across myself self-consciously.

"Aren't you going to go swim?" I ask hopefully.

"Aren't you?" Asks Nibs.

"Yes, aren't you?" Honey mutters, a grin spreading across his face.

I glare at him. "Uh, sure, I guess."

Slightly starts walking towards me with a purposeful stride, his eyes locked on to me. I immediately begin backing up.

"What are you doing? Go swimming, I'll get in."

"No you won't."

_Oh crap._ I turn to make a run for it, but it was too late. He grabs my hand and swings me into his arms. In one heave I was in the air and plunging into the water.

"You… _jerk_!" I say, spitting water out of my mouth as I bob on the surface.

The others had already launched themselves into the water. A few mermaids were surfacing, their glittering hair floating around them as they flitted around the water with ease.

_Showoffs._

Marissa floated towards Peter, her smirk making my blood boil. Oh, she thought she was _so_ cute. But Peter looked like he agreed. He was flexing his muscles and making all the mermaids giggle. Marissa reached out and touched one, giving him googly eyes. It made me sick.

"Go say something,"

I look up to Honey, who was leaning towards me. I shake my head.

"About what? I'm fine, I don't need to say anything."

Honey shook his head knowingly. "You're only trying to fool yourself."

I could feel my cheeks getting hot, so I looked away. He didn't know what I was feeling. How could he? Peter said he loved _me. _And I wasn't even sure I wanted it, but how could I not be upset when these stupid hussy's were groping his arms like he had 'touch me' on his chest. Annabel let out a high pitch squeal, and clapped excitedly. I sunk a little lower in the water.

"You should go stand up for him,"

"You know what," I snap, but when I turn around it wasn't Honey that was talking. It was Slightly.

My cheeks went redder.

"Did I hit a nerve?" He says.

"No." I sink back into the water, debating the pros and cons of drowning myself.

"Seems like I did. You know, if you really like him, you should do something about it."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think I do."

Marissa began to laugh loudly. I look up to see her running her hands through his hair.

"You look like you're going to kill someone."

"Shut up." I snap. "Why don't you go hit on a mermaid, or something. That's what you're good at."

Slightly made a tisk-tisk noise and shook his head. "You've got a mouth. I'm going to forgive you, no don't apologize." He adds when I opened my mouth to argue. "Now, I'm going to swim to the other end of this lagoon, and you better cheer up."

With that, Slightly began to backstroke away, his bare chest glinting with flecks of water. I groan and dunk my head under water, wishing more than anything for this nightmarish island to disappear.

.

.

**A/N: Can't wait for more? Then check out my Facebook page for updates on chapters, characters, and an awesome way to tell me what you think! Search "Avila Naislin" on Facebook and like my page, or click the homepage link on my profile. **


	19. I Spy a Spy

"Keep your eyes closed. Can you see?"

"No," I said.

Peter's hand gripped mine tightly as he led me forward. He had wrapped a bandana around my eyes back in the tree house, and told me he was taking me somewhere, but said nothing else. I tried using my free hand to grope my surroundings, but I had no idea where I was.

"Can you see?" he asked again.

"No," I said with a smile.

"Good, we're almost there."

"Can I please get a hint?"

"No."

The sound of delicate tinkling like glass wind chimes became audible. I could smell a medley of sweet scents, from flowers to what was unmistakably pumpkin pie.

"We're here," Peter whispered.

He let go of my hand and gently untied the blindfold. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw him looking at me expectantly. All I saw were trees and bushes so thick I couldn't see the sky.

"It's …uh, nice."

"This isn't it." He said with a smile.

He turned and pulled back a large branch. Behind it was the most beautiful place I'd ever seen. There was a small meadow, surrounded by the thick forest we were standing in. Small flowers of gold and purple were shining in the weak sunlight. I looked back to Peter, who reach out and took my hand. We walked into the meadow towards the center were a small blanket sat, topped with plates of food.

"Did you do all this?" I asked.

Peter shrugged, and sat on the blanket. I sat across from him, watching him as he filled the two cups there with something from a pitcher. The flowers were making the beautiful tickling noises I had heard. They rustled in the evening breeze, clinking together among the blades of ivy and grass. I reached out to touch one. It felt cool and soft, like the embodiment of a whisper.

"Do you like them?" Peter asked. "They come out only at night."

"They're gorgeous." I said, still thumbing a golden one.

Peter began cutting up slices of pie, and handed me a piece. We ate in silence, listening to the gentle chimes of the flowers. The sun was finally disappearing behind the forest line, sending brilliant rays of red and orange into sky. As it sank to just a dim glow, the field began to light with sparkles of purples, and gold's. The flowers in the field were beginning to glow.

I looked up to Peter, whose eyes were flickering with the colors from the flowers. He began leaning forward, a grin playing on his lips. But I was ahead of him. I lunged forward, our lips crashing together as we toppled over, sending a wave of chimes through the flowers.

.

.

"I'll be right back," Peter whispered, as he tugged on his shirt.

I nodded, my eyes glued to body. I loved watching his muscles move as he did simple things, like getting dressed. Peter leaned down, and kissed my forehead. In one leap he was in the air, and flying towards who-knew-where. I didn't really mind he was leaving, and I didn't want to know where to. I felt at peace. My mind kept replaying scenes of what had just happened between us: Peter's gorgeous toned back moving up and down, the way he moaned when I kissed his neck, the way he touched me…

"Someone looks far too happy."

I jumped and lunged for my shirt. Slightly was walking out into the meadow, eyeing me with nothing short of lust. I quickly pulled on my shirt.

"No need to get dressed for me," he said with a grin.

"Yeah, you'd like that." I said in disgust.

Slightly just grinned. "Yes, I would."

"What do you want?"

Slightly was standing over me now, arms folded, and looking extremely smug. "Nothing."

"You're so full of shit."

Slightly made a tsk, tsk noise, and shook his head. "Language, Ms. Tobi."

"I don't trust you."

"I really don't care." He said, slowly bending down so his face was level with mine. "Not if you start doing what you do with Peter, with me."

"Why would I ever - ?"

"You want to, don't kid yourself."

He was right of course, I did. No matter how badly I wanted to deny it, having him stand there with his devilish grin on his face only made me more aware how hard my heart was pumping.

"Where did Peter go?" he whispered.

"I don't know." I said back. "He always flies away after we… um, well after."

"And he doesn't tell you where?"

"No." I said, then quickly added. "But I don't want to know."

"Sure."

"Why are you here?" I snapped.

"I was in the neighborhood."

"I don't believe you."

"That doesn't surprise me, in the least."

I tugged on my shorts and stood up, brushing off blades of grass from my legs. Slightly was picking at something at the back of his hand. I watched him for a moment, debating what would happen if I swung my leg between his legs. Before I could make up my mind, Slightly looked up, and suddenly pulled me into his arms.

"Hey! What are you - "

"Shh!" he whispered in my ear, clamping a hand ticghtly over my mouth.

My neck prickled from the heat of his breath. Slightly slowly began pulling me away from the meadow towards the forest. Just as we were in the shadow of the trees, I heard heavy footsteps close by. I looked up to Slightly, whose eyes were fixed ahead of us.

"He said he'd meet us here an hour ago! Where the blast is that bloody man?"

"Save it for the cap'ain." I recognized that voice as Smee's, and shrunk back against Slightly.

"I can't wait all night!" said the other pirate. "An' we've got to tell Hook he ain't shown up. We'll get the lashes, and he'll show up like the prince he thinks he is."

"I said shut it, and tell that to the cap'ain."

The other pirate grumbled something, and their footsteps began to head away from us. We waited several minutes until we could no longer hear them, before relaxing. I looked up to Slightly, who looked stern.

"We should go back." I whispered.

"You go back." He said, keeping his eyes toward the meadow. "I'm going to follow them and make sure they're not making trouble."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Slightly shrugged. "See you back at the treehouse."

He pushed me in the direction of the treehouse, and bounded towards the pirate's beach. I stood awkwardly, knowing I should go back, but felt something wasn't right. I looked to a tree close by and sighed.

"That seemed weird, right?"

The tree shook in what was an unmistakable nod. I nodded back, and without hesitation I began following Slightly's path. I walked lightly, trying hard not to make noise the closer I got to the pirate's beach. After a few minutes, I began to feel like I wasn't going to find anything suspicious, and should probably head back. But just as I was slowing down, the unmistakable voice of Slightly held me still.

"You were late, boy!" said a pirate.

"I had a detour." Slightly said coolly.

I couched down and began slinking towards a large bush, ducking down into its large brambles. From between the branches I could see Smee and another large pirate facing Slightly.

"Well?" Smee said. "The cap'ain is getting impatient. How much longer?"

"Hook is going to have to wait longer, but it's getting closer. He's turning slowly, and every time they're together he ages. It's only a matter of time."

"Fine, fine." Said Smee.

The pirate beside him began to grin. "When will we have a chance to get at that girl?"

My heart plummeted as I heard Slightly laugh, cruel and cold. "She's not for you, you idiot. Go back to your boat, that's all the information I have."

"You little piece of – "

"Stop that, you two." Said Smee, as he absent mindedly fiddled with his coat. "Go back Slightly. Jack, come with me."

The other pirate grumbled but turned on his heel and followed Smee back to their beach. Slightly stood there with his hands in his pockets, watching them go. I could feel my heart pounding in my throat. I wondered how long he would stand there before he left, and if I would be able to beat him to the treehouse. If I could get there before him, he'll never know I listened in.

Slightly began to slowly turn around, shaking his head with a smile.

"What a bunch of idiots." He said, as he began walking towards my bush. "I'm surprised they even know how to feed themselves. Wouldn't you agree, Tobi?"

In a flash Slightly reached down into the bush and yanked me to my feet. His eyes were cold and baring into mine, but a small smile played on his lips.

"So, you heard the whole thing, huh?" he said. "Going to tell Peter and start a rebellion against me?"

"Why?" is all I could choke out. "Why, Slightly?"

"You wouldn't understand." He pulled me from out of the bush and pushed me against a tree, so I had no way of escape.

"Please," I whispered, trying to pull away from him. But he held me tighter.

"No, now you owe me. No one likes a spy."

"I won't say anything."

"Liar." He leaned closer, so now our noses were touching. "I know how you can make it even, and I won't care if you heard."

I wanted to ask, but somehow I knew what it was he wanted. My mouth felt dry. I wanted to cry out for help, but I couldn't. Slightly was just inches from me and his grin made my toes curl.

"You know you can't resist me, no matter how much you want to." He whispered. "Because the magic on this island affects you just as much as the rest of us. The better for me."

His lips were suddenly crashing into mine, and his arms were pulling me to him. I refused to kiss him back, and locked my arms against my side. I kept trying to picture Peter. I knew how much this would hurt him; how much this would hurt me. Slightly pulled my face towards him, so he was looking into my eyes.

He had a large grin on his face and it made me hate him. I refused to give in.

"You can't resist." he said with almost a laugh. "Because I've learned a little trick you're Peter doesn't know."

"I don't care what you do, I'm not – "

Slightly had let go with one hand and touched my forehead with one finger. In an instant I felt my body go numb and rigid. I could feel as if there were strings attached to my mind and all my secrets, fears, dreams were ready to be read by him. Images began flooding my mind: Slightly and I back in San Francisco, enjoying the evening on a rooftop; Slightly coming to by house with a dozen roses and confessing his never ending love; Slightly moving into my apartment and spinning me around the room as we laughed; waking up in the morning to see him next me, still asleep with his hair tossled in every direction.

With each picture and fake memory, an involuntary pang in my chest made me realize how badly I wanted it. A relationship, a home, back in civilization.

And then I was staring back into Slightly's eyes, back in the forest, back to this awful reality. I had no idea how he'd done what had just happened, but he knew what he'd just done to my heart.

"How did you know what my home looks like?" I whispered.

"I know everything about you." He replied.

My heart was racing so fast, I felt like it might explode. I wanted to resist him, but he'd won, and we both knew it. I would do anything to go back to what he'd shown me. Away from the faeries, and pirates and this damned island. I wanted him, now. Forgetting everything around us, and just be wrapped in his arms…

"Tobi! Slightly!"

I jumped and spun around to see Peter landing right beside Slightly. Slightly wasn't holding me anymore but I could still feel his touch on my skin. For a split second, I cursed Peter for interrupting what could have been a wonderful thing, and immediately felt guilty.

What was wrong with me! I was falling for Slightly because of his tricks, and he knew he had done it perfectly. The images were still haunting me. I could barely pay attention to what he and Peter were talking about. All I could think of was sitting on my couch next to Slightly, watching TV and feeling him kiss me.

"C'mon Tob," said Peter. He reached over and picked me up and bounded into the trees.

I glanced down at Slightly before we broke the tree tops, and saw him wink.


	20. While You Were Away

**A/N: IMPORTANT! If you don't want to read lemons, do NOT read this chapter! Enjoy. **

**.**

**.**

I paced around my room, thinking of all those terribly wonderful visions Slightly had lodged in my mind. What was I supposed to do with myself? I felt like a boiling pot of mixed emotions ready to spill. Someone needed to do something with me, because I couldn't handle myself anymore.

I fell onto my bed, and stared into the green canopy of the tree. I wanted to go home. Whether it involved Peter or not, I didn't care anymore. I didn't belong in this world. No one should, really. But I couldn't feel responsible for their problems.

"Hey Tobi!" Peter landed into my room through the window and fell onto my bed. I jumped in surprise and toppled onto the floor.

"Yes? What?" I said breathlessly. I peaked over the top of my bed to see Peter watching me with a large grin.

"We're going hunting."

"We? We, who?"

"The lost boys, of course."

"Of course," I mumbled, pulling myself back onto the bed. "When will you be back?"

Peter shrugged. "The Elephant Bandits just got here, and they're good fighters. Could be a day, maybe three."

"_Three_?" I tried not to panic, but let's face it, I was already a mess before he came in. "You can't be gone that long, I'll die!"

"Don't be such a girl." He laughed. "You'll be fine. I left Slightly in charge."

"YOU WHAT!"

Peter leaned over and kissed me. I tried pushing him off, but as always, I melted as soon as his lips touched mine. He pulled away too quickly, and sent me back to all the anxiety in my chest.

"Peter, I really don't want Slightly here if you're not – "

"Stop it, Tobi." He said. "You'll be safe with him."

"No, Peter, I won't be. A few hours ago I heard him talking with - "

"HEY PETER, HURRY UP!" called Nibs from downstairs.

"Tell me when I come back." He pecked me on the lips and jumped out of the window.

"No! Peter, no I have to tell you… and he's gone."

I sat on the bed, watching the curtains flutter behind him, and listened to the shouts of the boys leaving. Panic was starting to rise in my chest the more distant their voices became. I shook my head, and started pacing again.

"This is bad," I said aloud. "This is _so_ bad."

What was I going to do? Slightly was in charge of me! To hell he was, I thought bitterly. I wasn't about to be that easy. I hurried over to the door and flung it open, to find Slightly leaning against the doorframe, arms folded, and a malicious grin spread across his face.

"Going somewhere?"

"Slightly, I swear if you touch me – "

He ignored me completely, grabbed my hand and pulled me into his arms. His lips came crashing down on mine with such hunger I froze in shock. His hands groped my back, running repeatedly over my bra clasp.

"Stop," I said, pulling myself away. "I'm with Peter, and you're… you're…"

Slightly pulled his shirt off and my jaw dropped. His beautiful tan skin almost glistened. His chest was heaving, making his eight pack seem tauntingly touchable. My eyes involuntarily went down, where a small trail of hair that started at his belly button disappeared under his pants.

"You can't say no," he said, taking a step forward. I tore my eyes away from his stomach and took a step back. "Because the longer you're here, the more the island changes you." He took another step forward. "One man isn't enough, and let's face it, Peter isn't much of one." Another step.

I fumbled backwards, trying to catch my breath. It didn't matter what he said, I refused to believe him. The island wouldn't change me, and I wouldn't give in.

"You'd be lying if you said you didn't think of me."

"I don't!" I snapped. But he was right, it was a complete lie.

"We're going to have fuck tonight, and you're going to like it." Another step forward. "You'll beg me not to stop."

I stepped back and had bumped into the wall. He had me cornered. He put his hands on either side of my head, and leaned down so we were only a few inches away. The closer he got, an uncontrollable urge to touch him grew stronger. I bit my lip, desperately fighting the burning that was coursing through my body. I couldn't… wouldn't… but Peter did put him in charge… no! This wasn't an option. I closed my eyes and tried to block him out, but then images of us in San Fran surfaced. I opened my eyes and wanted to cry. There was no way I could escape him.

"Stop," I whimpered. "I don't want you like that!"

"Fine," Slightly said with a step backwards. "If you can leave, go ahead."

I stared at him, in disbelief that he'd just let me go. I tried to take a step around him, but something was holding me back. My eyes wouldn't unglue themselves from his body. God, I wanted to run my hands across those muscles.

"Tobi," Slightly said, grinning. "You aren't leaving."

"I am!" I snapped.

But I didn't move. My eyes kept roaming up and down his chest. Just move one leg, I thought desperately. Just fall out of the window if I have to!

"That's what I thought." Slightly laughed.

"Shut up, I didn't – "

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a kiss. My walls crumbled. He picked me up and we fell onto the bed, both of our hands groping the other hungrily. My mind felt blank. I could barely focus on anything. Slightly was tugging my shirt off and kissing my neck. I looked up into the canopy, watching the leaves rattle and tried to focus on a branch. But things were getting blurry.

I realized my hands were undoing Slightly's belt, and I couldn't remember how long my pants had been off. He pulled me on top of him, and we were kissing again. I ran my fingers through his hair, and his hands easily undid my bra. I could feel him pressing against me, and I was pushing back without meaning to. What was happening with me?

"I can't… stop…" I moaned, desperately trying to force myself away from Slightly.

"Don't fight it," he whispered in my ear. "Just let the island take control."

"No, I… I…"

And suddenly he was inside me. I gasped and shuddered at how amazing it felt, digging my nails into his shoulders. He pulled me close to him and began pumping in and out. He held my hands down with one of his and moved faster. I closed my eyes and felt the surge of pleasure with each stroke. He rolled me onto my side, and laid behind me, and continued pumping faster. One of his hands reached around and wrapped itself around my neck.

He moaned in my ear as I moved in time with him. He took his other hand and grabbed my waist, using it to push harder. My whole body shook with each stroke, and a moan escaped my lips. I closed my eyes and finally let go.

I moved against him, hungry to feel him deeper inside me, and he pushed harder. My breath started cutting short, and I couldn't hold in the moans. I could hear his heavy breathing from behind, as he held me tightly against his body. He kissed my neck. He pumped harder, harder, until my entire body was shaking and the sound of our skin hitting together was all we could hear.

He suddenly pulled out and spun me around so my legs hung off the bed, and he stood against the frame. He put my legs over his shoulders, and entered me again.

I moaned and grabbed the sheets. He immediately started pumping hard, so I had no chance to breathe. I watched him move, in and out as he held one my feet on his shoulder. His abs flexed and glistened with sweat with each thrust. He slowly leaned towards me, still pumping hard, so he went deeper and deeper. His face was just inches from my face and he was so deep inside me now, pushing so hard, I couldn't move. I was paralyzed in ecstasy.

I reached out and grabbed a handful of his thick hair and pulled him into a kiss. He bit my bottom lip. I stared into his eyes, as I felt him throb and pulse inside me. My heart was in my throat, and I couldn't breathe. I clung onto Slightly's shoulders, and moaned, feeling him hit the spot over and over.

"Tell me you want it," Slightly hissed in my ear. "Tell me you want me."

I shook my head and closed my eyes as I could feel myself on the edge of coming. And suddenly he pulled out, leaving the tip just outside. I gasped and opened my eyes furiously.

"What the hell!" I snapped.

"Tell me." he smirked.

"Damn it, Slightly! Don't stop!"

He shook his head. He moved himself around the edge of my lips, taunting me.

"Slightly," I cried. "Don't stop, please!"

He kissed me softly, stroking gently as he rubbed the tip just at the opening. But he wouldn't go in. I tried moving and push him in myself but he wouldn't let me. I wanted to cry.

"Slightly!" I yelled. "Stop teasing me, and fuck me!"

"Yes, ma'am." he laughed.

He pushed himself in, and started pumping so fast I saw spots. He went harder, harder, harder. He stood back up, so I could see his muscles again. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, pushing faster as he reached his climax. He leaned back down, grabbing the back of my neck and pulling me into a kiss as he hit my spot.

My body froze. Every muscle stiffened, and relaxed, and stiffened so I felt like I was in a seizure. I clutched on to his shoulders, gasping for air as an orgasm hit me. He kept moving as fast as he could, moaning louder until he pulled away from the kiss to get air. He shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Slightly," I moaned, trying to catch my breath as another orgasm shook my body. "I … can't… no more…"

He shook his head and kept going. He didn't stop the pace as wave after wave of pleasure rocked me. I screamed and threw my head back, too exhausted to do anything but lie there as he kept going. He went like that longer than I knew, both of us locked in paralyzing pleasure. I kept moaning and screaming, and Slightly kept going, just getting harder and faster with every passing minute. I felt him come, the warm liquid rushing through me and down my leg, but Slightly never stopped. He grabbed my waist and trusted so rough against me I thought I might break. Tears streamed down my cheeks at the pure bliss of how good it felt.

"Oh god," he moaned, as he came again.

He pulled out slightly to let it run down my thigh, but immediately slid back in and continued. He reached down and picked me off the bed, and held me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and flung my arms around his neck as he sat on the bed. I started rolling my hips, grinding against him.

"Stop," he moaned, his eyes closed as I kept going. "Let me."

"Let you, what?" I said.

He lifted me up easily so I was just a few inches from his lap, and began thrusting up. I gasped and shuddered, throwing my head back and clutching his shoulders. He leaned forward and put his mouth of one of my breasts as the rest of me shook. I could feel his tongue playing with my tit, rolling it and biting. He let me go and dropped me onto him so he was completely inside me. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me down so I couldn't move, and started pumping.

I could feel all of him. His hands grasping my back, his mouth of my chest, sucking and biting so it left marks, and inside of me, thrusting, pounding, throbbing and coming over and over so our fluids mixed and ran down my legs. He pushed harder, and harder, until I screamed. He grinded my hips against his as he moved as fast as he could until both of us were gasping for air and crying with ecstasy.

Slightly gave a deep, guttural moan, and slowly stopped. I could see his shoulders heaving as he collapsed on to the bed, letting go of my shoulders so I could finally move. I watched him gulp in air, eyes closed, his hair standing up in every direction. He gently grabbed me waist and pulled me off him, and set me on the bed without a word.

I was numb. I gingerly laid down, savoring the first true breath of air I'd had for over an hour. I staid there, my legs hanging over the bed, as the reality of what just happened began to hit me. Slightly crawled up the bed to fall into a pile of pillows.

"Hey, come here," he whispered.

I looked over to him, his tan body glistening with sweat, still breathing heavily. I shook my head.

"What did we do," I said, a pang of guilt hitting me. "Slightly, what did we _do_?"

He grabbed my arm and hoisted me onto the bed next to him, and wrapped his arms around my waist. He looked into my eyes, and smiled.

"I don't regret it."

"Of course you don't!" I spat.

"Do you?"

I thought about it and realized I didn't have an answer. Did I regret it? I looked at him, his body, his large hands holding me tightly against him, and couldn't come up with an answer.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Great, actually." I said. The habilitating exhaustion I'd felt just moments before was inexplicably gone. I felt wide-awake, and – to my disbelief – horny. How was that even possible!

Slightly nodded. "The island,"

"Of course," I rolled my eyes. How had I not put the two together?

"So, do you regret it?" he asked again.

I looked at him and shook my head. "You know what, I don't."

Slightly grinned. "Good to know. So you finally let go and let the island's magic do its work."

I shrugged and laughed too. "I guess."

He held me tight and started kissing my neck. I tried pushing him away, giggling as we rolled around on the bed. A tingling feeling came rushing through me and I had to try not to burst into laughter. Maybe it was the island, or maybe I finally didn't care anymore what happened to me. But as I looked at Slightly, he didn't seem as terrifying as he had a few hours ago.

He pinned me down, and looked at me with a devilish grin.

"So," he said slowly, his eyes roaming my body hungrily. "Think you can go again?"

"Absolutely."


	21. Lemon-pears

A/N: WARNING: Mature Material.

.

.

I pulled out a loaf of bread from the cupboard and took a mouthful. My stomach felt like it would concave if I didn't eat. I grabbed some lemonpears from a bowl of fruit and sat on the floor, engulfing the food as fast as I could. My legs felt like jelly, my hair was completely knotted, and no matter how I moved my muscles ached. The sex had finally caught up to me. Slightly had fallen asleep after the last time, so I took the opportunity and quickly crept down to the kitchen to eat before he woke up.

Birds were starting to chirp as the sun rose. I grabbed a few more lemonpears and walked toward the large window to watch the sunrays break over the treetops. Just like any morning in Neverland, the island seemed to wake up when the sun rose. I bit into a lemonpear and sat on the windowsill, stretching my legs over the side so I could see the soft leaves under by toes.

Flashes of what had happened were constantly playing in my mind. We'd been inseparable. Ever since Peter left two days ago, we've moved from room to room, locked together like damn rabbits. This was the first real break I'd had with out him breathing down my neck, touching me, and dragging me away from food to the closest bed/chair/table/floor. I finished the lemonpear and chucked the pit out the window. I whizzed through the branches and disappeared into the woods.

"You know, that could be considered littering."

I smiled and looked down to see the tall tree dryad, Honey, staring up at me, the lemonpear pit in one of his hands.

"Sorry, Honey." I said with a grin. "What are you doing up this early?"

"I could say the same to you."

I grinned. "Oh, yeah… well."

"No need to explain." Said Honey. "Have you been staying healthy?"

I shrugged. "I haven't been stabbed again."

"That's an improvement." He said with a wink. "You know, it's the lemonpear's season for pollinating. An unassuming plant, but their pollen makes a stink for miles around."

I waited for him to keep talking, until I realized he wasn't going to, and shrugged. "Okay, and?"

"Just a thought. Lemonpears…" Honey smiled and waved. "I'm going to continue my morning patrol. Be safe, little one."

"You too." I stared at the spot he disappeared into the woods, contemplating following him.

"There you are. You snuck out."

I turned around to see Slightly watching me with a curious expression. He had a half eaten lemonpear in his hand, which made me think he'd been watching for a while.

"I just wanted to eat."

He nodded. "And are you satisfied?"

"That's a loaded question."

"Well?" he walked up and pulled me out of the window and set me on his lap. I could see the lust in his eyes already, and my muscles ached at the thought of what that meant.

"Slightly, I'm really tired. This had been fun, but Peter could be back any moment, and I don't want –"

"You don't want him to see." He said. "So when he comes back this is over?"

"Obviously."

"Then let's make the most of it." He started kissing my neck and running his hand on my thigh. I pushed him away.

"No. No more."

He rolled his eyes, and picked me up and put me on the wooden table. He covered my mouth when I tried to protest, and shook his head. "Let me do one thing, and if you still don't want to, then we'll stop."

"Fine, but that 'one thing' better not be putting your dick in me."

He knelt down, and pulled my underwear to the side and slid a finger in. I immediately gasped, and tilted my head back as he began to gently move it inside me. I could feel his hot breath near my opening, and my skin crawled. He kissed my lips gently, licking the outside slowly as he kept a steady rhythm with his finger. His tongue began to graze the inside of my lips. He bit down softly. I curled my toes and closed my eyes as he gently pulled my lips apart with his other hand. The cool air gave me a rush, and my heart started beating quickly. He slid another finger inside me and started to push a little harder. His tongue was on my clit, and curling around it in every way that made my heart flutter. He flicked it with his finger and I gasped in pleasure.

Slightly reached over to the icebox next to the table and dunked his hand in, pulling out an ice cube. He slowly put it around my lips. I gasped at the strange sensation, but a surge of pleasure hit me at the same time. He moved it carefully up, until he was at my clit, and touched it quickly. My body clenched and relaxed, and began to shiver as I felt my insides clench in delight. He touched my clit with it again, and again, until my body started to spasm with pleasure. His fingers moved quicker, pushing inside of me in exactly the right spots. My back started to arch as I felt myself getting closer to ecstasy. He dropped the ice cube and replaced it with his mouth, biting and licking my clit so fast I wanted to scream.

And suddenly he was standing up and smiling at me like we'd just had a walk in a park. I pushed myself up and stared at him with disgust.

"What?" he said innocently.

"Why did you stop?"

"Oh, you want more?" he said, grinning. "I said I was going to do one thing. I'm sorry, I got carried away and did more than one, and heaven forbid if I don't respect –"

I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a kiss. In an instant he pulled off his pants, and thrust himself into me. I moaned and clung onto him as he started pounding hard. He picked me off the table, and we fell to the floor with him on top. He was holding me tightly. We pushed against each other, grabbing onto the other as if nothing could be rough enough.

Whether he wanted to admit it or not two days of constant sex was catching up to him, too. He couldn't keep at the pace we had been. He slowed and looked at me, as he panted hard. I leaned up and kissed him. He sank into the kiss, wrapping his fingers through my hair as we moved together like we were slow dancing. He reached down and pulled one of my legs up to his shoulders, so he could move deeper in me. I closed my eyes, and felt him in me. He began to kiss my neck, and hold me close as we moved against each other.

"Tired already?" I giggled as he exhaled loudly.

"Not at all." He said, but kept moving at an easy pace.

Slightly cupped my face and looked at me as he rested his forehead on mine. His face was nothing like the Slightly I first met. He was all man. He closed his eyes and as moaned. I kissed him softly as he gave a final heave and rolled off me. He was breathing heavily, and already had his eyes closed.

I propped myself up on an elbow and couldn't suppress a laugh. "So, two days of sex is your max, huh?"

"What are you talking about?" he said, keeping his eyes closed.

"You're too tired. Admit it."

"Bologna. I just was giving you a break."

"Hah! You're only kidding yourself."

He cracked open an eyes watched me. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because I outlasted you."

"Oh really?"

I nodded. "Yep! I'm tired, but not as tired as you. Look at you, you can barely keep your eyes open."

Slightly laughed and suddenly pulled me into his arms. "Those are fightin' words! I'll remember this the next time I try to make _slow, romantic_ love to you."

"'Next time'? Who said there'd… wait, romantic? Are you even capable of that?"

"How rude!"

"Oh please. You can't be romantic. You're just tired."

Slightly reached out and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear, before pulling me into a kiss. It was unlike any other from him. It was deep, and warm, and the second our lips met, I melted into his arms. It felt like an eternity before we separated, and when we did I blinked in confusion.

"What was that?"

"There's your romance." He said with a wink.

"You jerk." I laughed, hitting him in the arm.

Slightly pushed himself up and stretched. "So, you're still not satisfied?"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't start that again." But I stood up when he beckoned me with his finger.

"Fortunately for you," he said, as he scooped me up in his arms, and started walking upstairs towards the bedrooms. "It's my obligation to make you satisfied, no matter how exhausted I am of all your demands. My chivalry won't allow it." He set me on the bed, and leaned over me with a smirk.

"You're so sweet." I laughed.

"I do what I can." He leaned down and kissed me. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down, locking my legs around his waist as he fell onto the bed.

We rolled around until he was behind me, and wrapped his arms around me so we were entwined with each other. He nestled his face in my hair as he rubbed himself against me. I closed my eyes and held my breath at how hard he already was. He pushed the tip in gently and stopped.

"You do it this time." He whispered.

I nodded and began to sway my hips, so he'd enter me little by little. The slower we went the better it felt. He held me tightly in his arms as I moved, kissing my neck and shoulders, and moaning with every bit he went deeper. I could feel him throbbing, and aching to go faster but he stayed still. I could hear him breathing hard. His hands would grip tighter when I moved lower so he went in deeper. But each time he'd pull out so I'd have to start from the tip again.

Slightly's hands started to roam my body as I grinded against him. He grabbed the leg I wasn't laying on, and pulled it up so he could play with my clit. He started rubbing it, and tracing my lips as I continuously tried to push him deeper in me. My heart was starting to race, and I was aching to have him hold me like he usually did and fuck me without mercy. But he stayed gentle, never letting me get too fast before pulling out and only letting the tip in me.

"Slightly," I moaned. "I need more."

He shook his head. "Not yet. Keep going."

I started swaying faster, reaching down and trying to put him in me. But Slightly's hand caught mine, and pulled it away. I moved quicker, feeling him so close to filling me, but painfully far away. But no matter what I did, Slightly moved the opposite way so I could never have him completely in me.

"Slower," he whispered.

He was kissing my neck gently, and holding me tenderly. I tried to slow down, and go back letting him in a little at a time, but it was torture. I wanted to feel him in me, to feel him stretch me and make me scream. Slightly cupped my cheek and rested his head against mine, as I tried going faster. He pulled out of me completely.

"Keep going slow."

"Screw that," I snapped. "I want it rough."

"Not yet."

I pulled away, turned around and smacked him across the face. "No. Fuck me now."

Slightly's eyes widened, and a large grin spread across his face. His hands gripped me shoulders, and forced me back on my side. I gasped in excitement as I expected to feel him, but it didn't happen. He was just brushing my lips, taunting me.

"You want it rough?"

"Yes."

He hand wrapped around my neck. "You're going to regret hitting me." He said with a smile in his voice.

"Show me."

Slightly thrust himself inside me so fast and hard I gasped. He slowly pulled out and plunged himself in again. My body shook with each time he entered. I shuddered, and gasped with every hard pound. A weak cry escaped my lips as he kept thrusting into me. I reached up and grabbed a fistful of his hair. He still had his hand around my throat as he pounded faster. He pulled out and spun me around until I was on my hands and knees, and he was behind me. He grabbed my waist and thrust himself in. I cried in ecstasy as he pumped, rocking my body forward and back. Slightly grabbed my hair and yanked my head back as he leaned forward to grab one of my breasts.

"Oh god," I screamed, as he pumped so hard I couldn't breath.

Slightly kept going until I saw spots. Every breath I made was a moan, and with each stroke Slightly hit my spot sending my body into spasms. My body went rigid and I screamed in pleasure. Slightly didn't stop. He gripped me tightly as he came, and kept going, so his cum dripped out of me. He would push harder, harder, and pull my hair, so I'd whimper.

Slightly reached down and slipped a finger inside me. He moved it opposite of his penis so my spot was constantly being hit. I closed my eyes, and stopped breathing as one orgasm after another wrecked me. I could barely move before my body shook. And as I clenched and screamed, Slightly didn't stop.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" I clenched the sheets in my hands. My body went rigid. Slightly thrust himself in one last time, with a moan, before he finally let go of my waist, and slid out.

I laid on the bed, as the aftershocks made my muscles twitch. I felt numb. Blissfully numb. Every time I didn't think it could be better, he proved me wrong. I glanced over at Slightly, who was face down in the bed. I poked him in the side. He groaned and rolled over. His face was dripping in sweat and flushed. He looked completely exhausted.

He reached over and tried to pat down some of my hair, but it was so matted and kinky is refused to lie flat.

"You're amazing." I sighed.

"You are."

"I didn't do anything."

"It's really sexy the way you moan."

I burst into laughter.

"I mean it."

"Fine, fine," I said, wiping away tears. "I believe you."

We both exhaled slowly, and stared at the canopy. Golden afternoon light was seeping into the room. I pushed my hair out of my face as I realized how warm it was.

"It's hot in here."

"Yeah, it is." Slightly rolled on his side so he faced me. "Want to take a bath?"

"Where? Every place with water is filled with some kind of animal."

"Yes, but not behind waterfalls."

I quickly looked at Slightly, who was wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Behind a waterfall?..."

"What do you think?"

"Let me grab a lemonpear to go."

.

.

A/N: Please go check out my new Peter Pan story, **J. Rogers Academy,** about an all-boys boarding school and the unlucky girl who accidentally is enrolled. Thanks!


	22. The First Day of Feasting - Slightly

**A/N: Everyone ready for the Holidays? I hope so! Please make sure to check out my Facebook page, and my newest Peter Pan story, **_**Jolly Rogers Academy for Boys. **_**Enjoy and Happy November!**

.

.

Slightly put his hands behind his head, and rocked the hammock with his foot. It swung slowly with a muffled creak. Tobi was humming nearby, as she was setting some of her clothes out to dry. The tree drooped several of its long vines down, so she could lay her wet shirts across them, before it ascended into the canopy.

"You know," Tobi said as she draped more clothes on an empty vine that was just lowered. "I think I'd like to go for a walk after lunch. What do you think?"

Slightly looked over to Tobi and smiled. "Sure."

Tobi walked over to him carrying the empty basket with her as her last bit of laundry disappeared above them. She leaned over and kissed him gently. Slightly reached around her waist and pulled her into the hammock. She squealed in surprise, dropping the basket and looked up at him as she laughed. Slightly couldn't help but smile at the way she looked. He gently brushed a stray piece of hair from her face, trailing his fingers through her hair to her neck so he could pull her into a kiss. Tobi sank into his arms.

"Ok," she half giggled as she pushed herself away. "I'm going to make lunch."

"Alright," Slightly said. He hoisted her out of the hammock. She winked at him as she went inside.

He put his hands behind his head again, feeling like the weight of the world was finally off his chest. He closed his eyes and started rocking the hammock. Maybe it was how absorbed he was in his own thoughts, or maybe he let his guard down. He'd never really know. But as he laid there, thinking of all the things he had and would do with Tobi, he never heard what he'd been waiting to hear for three days.

Bear and Charlie came crashing through the underbrush of the forest, covered in dirt and leaves, each with their own sack of dead fowl over their shoulder. The other lost boys were starting to appear behind them, each looking as disheveled and dirty as the next. Bear spotted Slightly at the hammock just outside the door, and rushed over.

"Slightly!" he bellowed, slugging him in the arm.

Slightly jerked so suddenly he almost fell out of the hammock. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest as he looked around wildly.

"Calm down." Laughed Charlie, as he trotted up to join them.

"We're back!" Bear said, grinning ear to ear. "An' wait until you 'ear 'bout what we did."

Slightly was still too stunned to respond. His eyes were scanning all the lost boys coming back to the tree house. With each grubby face, his heart sank lower. He looked up to Bear and Charlie, who were starting to watch Slightly with curious expressions.

"Alright, Slightly?" said Nibs, appearing by Bear's shoulder.

"Fine, fine." Slightly said with a forced grin.

"So what 'ave you two been doin' while we were away?" asked Bear.

Slightly opened his mouth to answer but before he could, someone from inside the tree house screamed with the sound of glass breaking.

Before any of the other boys reacted, Slightly was up and out of the hammock and rushing inside. He tore through the door, and skid to a halt when he saw Peter leaning down to kiss Tobi. His stomach gave a nasty heave. He stumbled backwards and propped himself against the wall, as he tried holding down his insides. Bear, Nibs, and Charlie came running in behind him, but all started laughing.

"What a girl!" said Nibs. "And she broke our good dish."

Peter looked over to them standing in the doorway, and grinned. He was easily several inches taller than when he left, even more so than Slightly now. He wrapped his arm around Tobi and pulled her into him.

"What'd you scream fer?" snapped Bear, crossing his arms.

"Just… startled." Tobi said breathlessly.

Peter rustled her hair, and laughed with a deep voice. "She looks like she's seen a ghost, doesn't she?" he smiled sweetly down at her, before picking up a bag and throwing it onto the table.

"We've caught enough guinea pig and turtle-duck for a three day feast!"

Slightly saw Tobi eye the burlap sack with large bloodstains with disgust. The others came filing in, dropping their bags around the kitchen as well. Slightly looked up at Tobi furiously. She just gave a weak shrug.

Peter bounded over the table in one leap and landed cat like at the edge. He slugged Slightly in the arm. Slightly put on a fake smile as he edged away from Peter.

"So, you two managed not to kill each other." Peter laughed.

Slightly nodded stiffly. His eyes were on Tobi who was trying to edge out of the kitchen.

"Well?" said Peter.

"Well, what?" Slightly said, crossing his arms.

"What did you two do?"

Slightly's eyes snapped up to Tobi, who had managed to reach the first landing of the stairs. She was frozen in mid step, her terrified eyes glued to Slightly. He looked back down to Peter, ignoring his heart that was slamming into his rib cage, and just rolled his eyes.

"You know, dumb stuff." He said with a shrug and laugh.

Peter laughed too. "Girls, am I right?" He did a back flip off the table, and landed by the stairs.

Tobi didn't seem to know where to go. She was still frozen mid step. Peter bounded up the stairs and scooped her in his arms. Without a word he disappeared with her up the stairs. None of the other boys seemed to pay much attention to this. They started pulling out their game, and trying to divide work for cooking it up. Slightly was frozen in the doorway. He couldn't look away from where Tobi and Peter had disappeared.

"Alright, mate?" said Bear.

Slightly shook himself, and looked over to Bear, whose dark eyes were watching him closely. Slightly smiled and tried to relax.

"Yeah man, what's up?"

"Try not to think 'about it." Said Bear, patting Slightly on the back. "We don't. It's the only way, you know. Go on with your life, an' all that rubbish."

Slightly shrugged off Bear's hand and shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Bear nodded towards the stairs. "Yes you do, mate."

He walked outside with a large spike in his hand. Slightly looked around the room, and noticed how often most of the other boys glanced towards the stairs. He could feel himself start to get nauseous.

Slightly stormed out of the tree house and straight into the woods. He marched blindly through the thicket, lashing out at any limb or bush in his way. He broke through a low branch, and tore it off the tree. He snapped it in half and hurled it into the dark. His face grew hotter the more he tried pushing the image of those two…_ like that_. He ripped a small sapling from the ground and began beating it relentlessly against another tree until it's leaves had fallen off. It drooped pathetically. Slightly tried snapping it in half, but it was too springy.

"Are you quite done?"

Slightly didn't turn around to answer. He punched the nearest tree before letting himself breathe properly. He exhaled slowly, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What do you want?" he asked.

Slightly turned around to see Smee standing beside a large oak, watching him with a disgusted look. Slightly scowled. If there was any one thing he hated most about the pirates it was how damn smug they were. Smee never answered his question, but waited silently.

Slightly threw up his hand exasperatedly and started speaking so quickly he barely had time for breath. "It's fine. It's _all_ fine! Everything is working out how he planned. _Everyone _loves her, _everyone_ is getting older, and mustaches and giant fucking Adam's Apples! Alright!?"

Slightly yanked another limb off a tree and started strangling it. Smee rolled his eyes and brushed his jacket off of stray dirt. "You know, you may look older, but you're still nothing more than an eight year old."

Slightly spun around toward Smee and lifted a finger. "I am _not _a child anymore."

Smee stuck his hand back in his pocket with mild interest. "You're throwing a temper like one."

Slightly's anger boiled. He couldn't take the smug look on Smee's face. He raised the mangled tree branch in his hand and let it swing down with a sickening whoosh. It whipped right across Smee's back, who yelped and fell against a tree. He looked up to Slightly with fury. Smee fumbled with something in his pocket and pulled out a little silver pistol, which he aimed at Slightly with a devilish grin.

"Try whipping me now!"

Slightly threw his head back and laughed. He took a step forward, eyes bearing down on Smee just daring him to do it. Smee cocked the gun.

"D-don't think I won't?" Smee said.

Slightly was only a foot from Smee, and easily towered over him. "I welcome death. Go on, do me the favor."

Smee stood there, hands starting to tremble. Slightly reached up and gripped Smee's wrist tightly. He gave a whimper and let the gun go. Slightly caught it and easily spilled the bullets out. He shook his head disgustedly at Smee and shoved him in the direction of the beach.

"Go give your message."

Smee stumbled forward, rubbing his back tenderly as he glared at Slightly. He slowly trekked back to the beach, mumbling nasty things under his breath. Slightly stood rigidly, heart hammering wildly in his chest, until he couldn't hear or see Smee anymore. His knees buckled, and he crumpled next to a tree. Slightly closed his eyes and tried to get a hold of his emotions, as his anger slowly subsided. He tossed the gun and tree branch into the woods, before burying his head in his arms.

.

Slightly return to the tree house until well after dark. Day one of the feast was well under way, and by the amount of shouting and singing, he could tell he wasn't missed.

_For the best_, he thought bitterly.

He walked carefully into the festivities. Torch lamps had been posted all around the tree house, along with glowing green and yellow lanterns that floated on their own. A large fire was glowing, with the biggest animal they'd caught turning above it. Slightly spotted Peter at the other end, with antlers on his head as he jumped around telling some story that made everyone applauded. Tobi was there. She was watching Peter with twinkling eyes and a large smile as Peter spun around and pretended to be shot.

"If only," Slightly muttered.

He walked to the buffet of cooked meats, and grabbed a guinea pig on a stick and started pulling it apart. He didn't want to hear what Peter was saying, and felt he might actually throw up if he saw him and Tobi kiss again. He took a seat by the tree instead, staring angrily into the dark forest line as Peter's audience roared with laughter again.

"You're not eating that." Said a squeaky voice.

Slightly immediately flung the guinea pig around his head, as a soft buzzing of a tiny creature whirled around his head.

"I don't suppose you'll share?"

"Go. Away." Slightly snapped, trying to wave away the annoyance.

"Should I take that as a no?"

Slightly sighed and stopped waving his hand around. He looked to his left, where Holly was hovering, her hands on her tiny hips. Slightly cocked an eyebrow skeptically as he stared at the little faerie.

"What do you want?" he said. "I thought you all were supposed to be dead."

"I thought the same about you, and then you turn up twelve years older."

Slightly didn't respond. He was watching her with little interest. She crossed her arms angrily.

"Well?" she snapped. "Do you want to tell me what you're planning with Hook?"

Slightly grinned. "I can't say I know what you're talking about –"

"Don't give me that! What are you two up to?"

"What I'm doing is none of your business little lady."

"What you do is every bit my business, Slightly. You know what's happening to the island. What are you and Hook doing with all those trees?"

"Look, if the trees have an issue, they can take it up with us. I don't see why you need to get involved. You need to just mind your own damn business."

"Slightly!"

Slightly ripped off a large portion of guinea pig and threw it at Holly. She dodged, barely missing the flying meat that was easily twice her size. She threw Slightly a furious look. He just laughed.

"Will you go bug someone else, already?" He tried waving her away with the stick in his hand.

Holly was so furious her face had turned from green to purple. She tried to say something but was so beside herself she flew off in a streak of red light. Slightly chucked the rest of the meat after her, muttering "Good riddance" under his breath as he watched the red light fade away.

He let his head fall against the tee trunk and groaned. The day had gone from great to catastrophic. He watched Peter's audience break up as he finished his story. Tobi was talking amiably to Bear while they walked over to the table of food Slightly was sitting by. Slightly watched her every move, hoping she'd see him and walk over. She surveyed the line up of options, and crinkled her nose at what she saw. Bear and the others just grabbed a handful and went back to the large fire pit where Peter still was. Slightly's heart leapt when he realized she was completely alone, and no one was paying attention to either of them. He jumped to his feet and walked around the table.

"That's pigeon," he said as Tobi reached for a round patty.

She jumped and looked up at him with round eyes. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Slightly whispered disgustedly. His heart sank at the look on her face. "I want to talk to you."

"Well, I don't want to talk to you."

Slightly shook his head in disbelief. "Because of Peter."

"Yes, because of Peter."

Tobi shook her head and tried to back away from Slightly. But Slightly's anger was starting to rise again. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She gasped and tried yanking her arm away, but he held firm.

"Tobi, how could you do it?"

She shook her head. "Do what?"

"_Kiss_ him."

Tobi made a disgusted noise and rolled her eyes. "How could _I_? I told you _this_ was going to end when he was back. Don't play stupid."

"But he'd been back for a half a second. How could you?" Slightly felt sick to his stomach. He was so furious he wanted to shake her.

"What was I supposed to do?" she whispered.

Slightly opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. He knew what he wanted to say was completely unrealistic. He let go of her arm and shook his head. Tobi frowned.

"I'm sorry, Slightly. But… I can't."

She put her hand on his arm softly, before grabbing the closest thing on the table and hurrying towards the fire pit. Slightly watched her join the group, as Peter started to tell another story. Charlie joined Peter as they Peter ran on top of their heads, pretending to shoot at Charlie as he rolled on the ground. The onlookers roared with laughter. Slightly grabbed a duck leg, and withdrew from the fire light into the dark tree house.


	23. The First Day of Feasting - Tobi

**A/N: A big thank you for the lovely messages from JezzStar, katnissforlife and PandoraStar123! I seriously appreciate all your love. :D Hope everyone has a great 2013, see you next year! **

**.**

.

I draped a damp shirt over a tree branch that the tree had lowered and flattened it out as I hummed a Beatles song. The tree lifted up the branch so my clothes could dry in the sun. Slightly was lying in a hammock behind me, rocking it slowly with his foot.

"You know," I said as I draped more clothes on an empty vine that was just lowered. "I think I'd like to go for a walk after lunch. What do you think?"

Slightly looked over to me and smiled. "Sure."

I picked up the empty basket I'd used to carry my clothes and walked over to Slightly who was following me with his eyes. I leaned over and kissed him. Slightly reached up and grabbed my waist and pulled me into the hammock. I dropped the basket in surprise and started laughing, as I looked up into his dark eyes and saw him smiling back. He trailed his fingers through my hair tenderly, sending butterflies through me. He pulled me into a kiss. I melted.

He started rocking the hammock again, as we laid there in each other's arms. I could feel that familiar heat start rising in me again as I stayed so close to Slightly. His intoxicating musk was making me feel lightheaded.

"Ok," I tried to say forcefully but it came out more as a giggle. "I'm going to go make lunch."

"Alright," Slightly said.

He helped me up out of the hammock. I grinned and hurried back into the tree house before I lost control of myself again. Back in the cool tree, I started feeling back to myself. I sighed and started pulling food from the cupboards. It was like the second I saw Slightly things got fuzzy and I couldn't control myself. Was it the island or was he doing something to me? I still hadn't forgotten how he'd put all those images in my head about living together…

I reached up to grab the only glass mug but stopped when I heard weird sounds coming from upstairs.

"What in the heck…?" I whispered, looking up to the ceiling as the sound of footsteps made the tree creek.

"Tobi!" Peter came flying down the stairs in a blur of green and threw his arms around me.

I screamed and dropped the mug in surprise. It broke on the floor with a loud shatter. Peter ignored it and stepped back to look at me. His face was like a breath of fresh air.

He was covered in dirt and his auburn hair was matter with leaves, but he never looked better. I grinned. Peter leaned down and kissed me. People started laughing and I quickly turned to see Bear, Nibs and Charlie standing in the doorway laughing. Slightly was leaning against the wall, looking pale and livid.

"What a girl!" said Nibs. "And she broke our good dish."

I looked down to the floor where the mug I'd been holding was lying in pieces. Peter didn't seem to care. He was beaming at me and pulled me closer. I looked up to Peter and noticed he was now a foot taller than her. And for that matter… were his arms that big when he left?

"What'd you scream fer?" snapped Bear, crossing his arms.

"Just… startled." I said breathlessly. My heart was still beating rapidly, and watching Slightly's disgusted face wasn't helping.

Peter laughed and tousled my hair. "She looks like she's seen a ghost doesn't she?" He smiled sweetly down at me, but my heart had skipped at the sound of how deep his voice was.

Peter picked up a large burlap bag and threw it on to the kitchen table. It was lumpy and covered in bloodstains. I tried not to gag at the thought of what was in there.

"We caught enough guinea pig and turtle-duck for a three day feast!" Peter said.

_Guinea pig? _I thought. That disgusted me more than the idea of turtle-duck. More lost boys started walking into the tree house, each carrying a bag of god-knows-what. I could only hope they caught something more appetizing than guinea pig. As they filed in, I caught Slightly's eye, who was still slumped against the wall. He shook his head at me with such hurt I felt sick. I shrugged helplessly, but that seemed to make it worse. He looked away with disgust.

Peter suddenly jumped up, leaping the length of the table and landing crouched at the edge. He thumped Slightly in his arm, and for a split second I was sure Slightly was going to try to strangle Peter. But he smiled and took a small step away. I was feeling increasingly uncomfortable. I started edging away towards the stairs, hoping no one would notice. I just needed time to myself, and frankly, couldn't bear the thought of seeing Peter and Slightly start throwing fists.

"What did you two do?" Peter asked Slightly.

I froze in mid step, my eyes snapping over to Slightly, who was looking at me with a stony gaze. My heart felt like it was in my throat.

_Please_, I thought helplessly. _Don't tell him, Slightly, please._

Slightly rolled his eyes and shrugged. "You know, dumb stuff."

Peter started laughing. "Girls, am I right?"

I let out a sigh and closed my eyes in relief. Peter jumped off the table and landed right by the stairs. I stared at him, hoping he'd find something else to do so I could sneak back up to my room and think. But Peter hurried up the stairs, and scooped me in his arms and walked quickly to his room.

"Peter," I whispered. "Shouldn't you go wash up? You're covered in dirt."

He set me down on his bed, and shrugged. Instead he pulled off his shirt, then sat down next to me, staring at me with twinkling eyes. I smiled despite myself. I just couldn't resist that face.

"I missed you." He said.

And there it was. The heart wrenching guilt. I put on the best smile I could too, and said, "I missed you too."

"I'm sorry you had to stay with Slightly. I know you don't like him."

"Oh.. er, he's not … terrible."

Peter beamed. "Good! I'm glad you guys are getting along."

"Yeah, sure."

"Oh!" Peter snapped his fingers, and stuck his hands into his pants pocket. "I found these during our adventure, and thought of you. I had a water nymph help me make it." He pulled out a large leaf that was folded like an envelope, and handed it to me.

I took it with shaking hands, and carefully opened it. My eyes widened as I saw a beautiful necklace sitting on the leaf. I picked it up by a green chain of tightly woven vines that was entwined with a dozen sparkling pink pearls.

"If you don't like it, I understand." Peter said quickly.

I looked up to Peter and a grin spread across my face. "Peter, I love it!"

His face lit up. "You do?"

I tied it around my neck, and nodded. "Yes, I do." I leaned forward and kissed him. He smiled through the kiss.

"I have an idea." He said. "I'm gonna go wash up."

"That _is_ a fantastic idea." I said with a smile.

"Want to come with me?"

I stared at him, feeling so conflicted I could cry. I would have given my right arm to be able to be by myself and figure out what I was going to do about Slightly, but the weight of the necklace around my neck was dragging me away from being by myself. I nodded. "Alright, let's do it."

Peter stood up, and extended his hand. I took it, and he scooped me into his arms. He jumped through the window and out across the forest. I leaned my head against his chest as we skimmed the treetops. He was weaving lazily, catching air gusts and riding them down slowly. He gradually descended through a gap in the trees, landing gently in front of the Lagoon.

Peter started undoing his pants when I stepped down. I tugged off my shorts but kept my shirt on (after spending a few weeks here I'd learned to never assume no one was watching). He dove in without a thought.

"C'mon Tob, it feels good."

I stared at his head bobbing above the crystal water, and dipped a toe in. It was freezing.

"Why is it so cold!" I gasped. "It was warm last week."

Peter shrugged. "I dunno, just get in."

I shook my head. "Heck no."

"Tobi,"

"I do not want to turn into a popsicle." I said, walking away from the water to grab my shorts.

"Oh no you don't!"

Peter ran out of the water and grabbed me around the waist. I shrieked at his cold skin, and tried pushing him away but he threw me over his shoulder easily and ran back into the water.

"Peter! Don't you dare!"

Too late. We toppled into the water with a large splash. I popped up my head above the water, gasping for air to see Peter staring at me with a devilish grin.

"Think you're real funny, don't you?"

He chuckled. "Maybe a little."

"You're gonna regret this." I said, swimming to him.

Peter raised an eyebrow quizzically. "I am?"

I nodded. He just laughed. Before he could notice, I cupped my hand and sent a wall of water over his head. Peter spluttered and stared at me with an open mouth.

"You little rascal!" He said, a grin creeping across his face. "Now you've done it."

"Done what?" I said, swimming backwards as I saw a mischievous glint in his eyes.

He followed me, "Started a war."

He reached out and tried grabbing me, but I dodged and started swimming away. He grabbed my foot and yanked me back.

"No, Peter, no!" I laughed.

He held me tightly with one arm and started tickling me mercilessly. "Who's funny now, huh?" He said with a grin as I squirmed in his arms, laughing hysterically.

"Still… me," I said between laughs.

I wriggled an arm free and grabbed him on the side. To my disbelief he squealed and relaxed his grip enough for me to slip out. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Peter!" I gasped. "Are you… ticklish?"

"Nope. Not at all."

"I think you are…" I tried grabbing him around the waist, but he dodged.

"Now let's not do anything hasty." He said, as he darted around to avoid me. "There's nothing to prove."

I lunged on his back and grabbed him around the waist. He burst into a fit of giggles, hopelessly trying to pull me off him.

"Uncle! Uncle!"

I let go, and slid off his back. Peter turned around, pink in the face, and sighed with a large smile.

"Well done,"

"For what?"

"Finding my only weak spot."

He reached out and kissed me softly. I put my arms around his neck and pressed back. I'd missed his gentle touch, and his intoxicating smell. We floated in the water for what felt like hours. Eventually, I started helping him scrub off the dirt he was coated in. I got to his chest, and his hand suddenly reached down and stopped me. I looked up to see why and was taken aback by how intensely he was watching me.

"I really missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you too."

"No," he took my hand and put it between his legs so I could feel how hard he was. "I _really_ missed you."

My heart skipped when I saw the hunger in his eyes. And just as quickly, I could feel myself getting hot. He leaned down and kissed me. I gave in immediately, and wrapped my arms around him. We kissed like we were trying to make up for lost time. Both of us were ravaging the other as if no amount of touching could be enough. My heart felt like it'd break at how badly I'd missed him. How had I ever thought of anything but him?

He reached down and picked me up so I could wrap my legs around him. The instant I did I could feel him pressing against me. Neither of us could bear waiting any longer. He reached down and pushed my panties to the side. Without hesitation he was inside of me, and both of us sighed. I clung onto his back and buried my face in his neck. It was like an itch I'd needed to scratch for days. Peter held me close. He had his eyes closed, and was moaning softly as he moved. I felt like we couldn't get close enough. I held tighter and my heart beat leaped when he squeezed me back.

.

"I guess we should go back," Peter whispered as we floated in each other's arms afterwards.

The sky was starting to turn red. I groaned. Back was the last place I wanted to go. I would have been happy just staying in that Lagoon for the next three days without complaint.

"C'mon," Peter sighed. He started walking to the shore.

I groaned again, and begrudgingly followed. I tugged on my shorts, as Peter got dressed next to me. I couldn't stop staring at him. I felt like I'd forgotten how perfect he was. His wet skin was shining in the twilight, accenting his muscles. Peter shook his head, spraying me with water and making his hair stand up in every direction. I had to keep trying to control myself from constantly touching him.

Peter looked over and noticed me watching him. "What?"

"Nothing," I said. "I just missed you."

He beamed and pulled me into a kiss. I closed my eyes, and held him tight. When he pulled away, we were already above the trees and flying to the tree house. My heart sank.

"Do we have to go back?" I said.

"You don't want to?"

"Not really."

"But there's going to be a feast, and I know the other Lost Boys have missed you too."

"No chance of going straight to bed then?"

Peter kissed my cheek and shook his head. "No."

When we got back to the tree house, the surrounding area was already decked out in lanterns and the beginning of a fire pit. Bear and Nibs were trying to string up a huge creature onto a steak. They waved when we landed, before continuing to try to ram the steak through the animal.

"I'm going to go help them," Peter said, kissing me quickly before running over.

I stood awkwardly, still sopping wet. _Well_, I thought, _might as well change. No point in staying wet._

.

Peter had been right about there being enough meat to last three days. After Bear and Nibs got what Peter called the "Hoghare" over the fire, they started roasting up the other little things in their bags. I helped Charlie set up a table to put all the cooked meat on, and by the time they emptied one bag, the table was piled high.

"Dinner's ready!" yelled Nibs once they'd finished coking the up the first bag.

The boys came running from out of the woodwork. They grabbed fistfuls of meat, before spreading out around the tree to eat. I grabbed what looked like a rabbit and sat by the fire next to Peter.

"Go on, Peter!" said a younger boy with sandy blond hair. "Tell us about how you caught that Hoghare!"

"Alright," he grinned.

Peter jumped to his feet, and started crouching around. "So there we were, on the other side of the island by the craggy Cliffs of Death, and I saw him." He grabbed a pair of antlers lying by the fire, and put them on his head. "He was standing by a big gumdrop tree, his beady eyes watching me and Nibs as we lowered our bows. I pointed my arrow right between his antlers. But he knew what I was gonna do, because he charged right at us!"

The boys gasped. I grinned as told his story. You could have heard a pin drop the way everyone's attention was on him. Peter whirled around, and pretended to charge at imaginary Nibs.

"And while he was distracted, I shot my arrow and got that bastard right in the chest." He grabbed his heart and toppled over. The boys roared in laughter. I started clapping as he bowed and tossed the antlers back by the fire pit.

"Is that Hoghare ready to eat or what?" yelled a boy in the back.

Charlie poked it with a stick, and shrugged. "Sure, why not! Come and get it!"

Everyone jumped up and started tearing up the Hoghare off the spit. Bear came up to me and thumped me on the back.

"Peter's somethin' else, isn't he?" he laughed.

"He sure is," I said as we headed back to the table of meat. "Is that how it really happened?"

Bear shrugged. "Only he an' Nibs knows. We were all chacin' down these damn guinea pigs." He picked up a guinea pig on a stick and waved it around.

I crinkled my nose. Bear laughed and turned back to the fire pit. I looked down at the table and shook my head at the pile of little animals. I spotted what looked like a burger patty and started to reach for it when a voice behind me said, "That's pigeon."

I jumped and looked around to see Slightly standing behind me. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" he said with disgust. "I want to talk to you."

My heart sank. That was exactly what I didn't want. "Well I don't want to talk to you."

He shook his head. "Because of Peter."

"Yes, because of Peter." My heart was sinking with every second I stared at Slightly. How could I have done those terrible things with him? How could I have done that to Peter? I shook my head and tried to walk away but Slight grabbed my arm and yanked me back to him.

"Tobi, how could you do it?"

"Do what?" I snapped.

"_Kiss_ him."

I made a disgusted noise and rolled my eyes. Who did he think he was? "How could_ I?_ I told you _this_ was going to end when he was back. Don't play stupid."

"But he'd been back for half a second. How could you?"

I looked into his eyes and felt a pang of guilt. There was emotion there I'd never seen from him. I couldn't understand what he wanted from me. Here I thought he was this terrible person, and now he was staring at me like I'd just ripped his heart out and stepped all over it.

"What was I supposed to do?" I said helplessly.

Slightly opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He looked away and let go of my arm. I couldn't understand where this was all coming from, but it still made me feel terrible. I wanted to say something meaningful; tell him he'd get over it or that there were other fish in the sea. But none of that seemed to fit. So, all I ended up saying was,

"I'm sorry, Slightly. But I can't."

I grabbed something quickly of the meat table and hurried back to the fire pit. I focused on eating whatever was in my hand as Peter jumped above our heads, pretending to shoot at Charlie who was rolling on the ground. The boys started laughing, but I kept my head down, feeling sick to my stomach and knowing it had nothing to do with the pigeon burger.


End file.
